Living with the Bad Boy
by kittykat96
Summary: Summary: Mikan Sakura is Gakuen Alice sweetheart, while Natsume is the cold-hearted jerk. Mikan is forced to live with him for a few weeks. she has a secret that no no one is aware of, expect for her best friend Sumire and Hotaru. Natsume is determined to know what it is. will he find out? will Love trigger? Read and Find out! COMPLETED MXN :)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura is Gakuen Alice sweetheart, while Natsume is the cold-hearted jerk. Mikan is forced to live with him for a few weeks. she has a secret that no no one is aware of, expect for her best friend Hotaru. Netsuke is determined to know what it is. will he find out? will Love trigger? Read and Find out!

 **Chapter 1 || Meeting The Devil**

"Hurry and get your bags done Mikan!" My mom yells at me from downstairs. My name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura and I am the youngest of my family. I have an elder brother named Youchi and he right now, currently is in college. He's studying engineering right now. I don't know what kind so don't ask. Mom and dad have always appriecated his decisions not matter what. Me, on the other had has always had some issues down the road. You see, mom and dad always wanted boys in the family, not a daughter; figured I'd be weak or stubborn. Which I am not…maybe a little but that doesn't count. I don't really say anything to them, just respect them as my parents. My mom's name is Yuka Sakura Yukihara, and dad is Izumi Yukihara. Dad has the CEO of his business, one of the famous companies in the world, and mom is a fashion designer, her status is widely known. They both are going for their own business trips and I, apparently have to stay at one of mom friends house for a while.

I go downstairs and see both my parents at the main door. Dad is on his phone, guess he is talking to some client, and mom is making sure everything is well done.

"Hurry up Mikan, we haven't got all day. Hurry in to the car, you dad has managed to put the luggage in the car for you." I nodded with a smile headed out. We drove off to a place where I was suppose to stay for a while.

When we arrived at the location I realized that it was Hyuuga's mansion. Meaning that I will have to face Natsume Hyuuga, my school mosted cold-hearted, mean, arrogant, selfish jerk. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Mom helped me fish my two suitcases out of the car before dropping them carelessly onto the pavement.

I smile at her, "Thank you mom and don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm not entirely hopeless; believe it or not." I prop one of the suitcases onto its wheels and follow dad over to the Hyuuga's mansion. She doesn't say anything, and trails behind me; my other suitcase towed behind her.

"Just hurry up Mikan, the sooner we get this settled with you, the Quicker your father and I can leave" she says. I sigh.

 _Guess I am stilling nothing to her_

Once reaching the gates of the Hyuuga's mansion, dad presses the buzzer sat beside the gate on the brick fence. I avert my gaze to the place I'll be staying at for the next couple of weeks and my jaw literally dropped as my wide eyes scan the property.

A long stone driveway weaves up the hill of lush green grass before stopping at a tall, modern, three story house. Scattered around the property is small trees and plants, as well as a large oak tree, a tennis court and a granny flat with an indoor pool attached to the side.

"Yeah. I think I'll be just fine staying here," I state, my eyes darting over to my mom who sends me a knowing look.

"I know, it's gorgeous isn't it?" she says, looking down at her phone. She wasn't even sligghest bit worried on how everything might be with me, with them gone. She has hardly ever been around, just always works, not that I am complaining or anything.

We are interrupted by a static noise that erupts from the device attached to the brick fence. Fortunately, the pitchy noise is quickly replaced by a warm, hearty voice.

"Hey, it's Izumi!" A man cheers, "And Yuka! Honey Yukihara's are here!" he calls to someone - I presume he the man of the house, in others my dads friend.

Dad grins, "Ah Shiku - It's great to hear your voice again, how long has it been 4 months? 5?"

"Too long, man," Shiku, says and invites us in.

"You know, Yuka, sometimes I question why I married that man." A female, I presume Kaoru, chuckles, "Come on in." A high pitched buzz and a loud click follows, before the gates pull apart; allowing us to enter. I grab my suitcase and Mom grabs the other, and we enter the property. The gates close behind us and we proceed to walk up the driveway for what seems like forever.

Finally, we arrive at the mansion's front steps; where Shiku and Kaoru stand to greet us.

Shiku is wearing a smart, casual t-shirt and pants with converse shoes, while Kaoru, on the other hand, is wearing a tight electric purple dress, accessorized with a chunky pearl necklace, bangles, and sparkly nude high heels. The two parents looked like polar opposites of each other, to say the least.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Kaoru cheers, stumbling up to us in her heels and hugging each of us individually. Once reaching me, she grins, "Welcome to our house!"

"Thank you for agreeing in letting me stay," I say. She embraces me in a hug and then pulls away.

Waving her hand nonchalantly, she replies, "Oh, don't worry, it's no problem at all!"

I smile in response and watch as the parents begin to catch up on old times with each other. It was nice seeing my parents with friends, even though if I don't get along with them. I know that sounds silly, but most of the time they're either hung up on work, taking business trips far away or taking about my elder brother. It hurts sometimes, but I learned to live with it and accept the fact that I was just a mistake for them and the family.

As the time passes by, I find my eyes wandering around the property, taking in the beautiful landscape again; all the flowers and trees, and the cute little fountain sitting in front of the mansion. It's hard to believe that Natsume actually lives here, seeming as though he's so tough, a player, rebellious and dangerous. In contrast to his parents and house, he stands out like a sore thumb.

"Come inside, guys! We'll have some afternoon tea!" Kaoru says, ushering us all into the mansion.

My parents half-heartedly protest as they walk in, whilst I watch on amusedly. I knew for certain that they were particularly keen on staying the afternoon; Dad had even packed a cigarette packet.

'Just in case,' he had argued. Yeah, right. I tried telling that it was bad for health and is cancerous but he caredless of what I had to say.

I follow the four parents around the house and my eyes wander around the house. The front room is full of creamy, warm colors that instantly bring a sense of homeliness. A chandelier hangs from the roof, and spiraling along the room's wall is a wide staircase - leading up to the second level, I presume. I twirl around, my eyes dancing around the room.

 _If this is what the entire house looks like_ , _I_ _think I might get used to staying here._

"Darling, we must be boring you out of your mind!" Kaoru says, taking a sip of her wine as she sits at the kitchen's island along with Mom. Dad and Shiku went downstairs into the 'Men's lair' - Aka, the pool table room, "Natsume is upstairs, you tell him to come and join us!" she waves her hand at me; shooing me off.

I feel my stomach drop at her order.

Call me a wimp, but I am scared to death of Natsume. Despite only seeing him a few times when he saunters around the school with his gang, I know for a fact that he is not to be messed with. And if you do happen to be the unfortunate person who decides to mess with him - you're giving yourself a death wish. Natsume has a very bad temper, to say the least.

I once heard a rumor that claimed he once beat up a freshman because he supposedly 'got in the way'. To cut a long story short, the freshman moved half-way around the world after his encounter with Natsume. It might be true, it might not be, but that doesn't change the fact that Natsume is clearly a force to be reckoned with and can make your life a living hell with the snap of his fingers if you so much as _breathe_ at the wrong time.

Okay, so _maybe_ I'm exaggerating a little.

 _But still._

But besides my fear of being murdered by the bad boy, I'm also fearful of facing him because:

A.) He's a boy,

B.) He's a hot boy,

C.) I look like a Neanderthal right now

And,

D.) Did I mention that he's a hot boy?

When it comes to me and facing boys in general, I tend to embarrass myself more than the average girl would.

"Oh, no it's fine!" I reply; a nervous laugh escaping my mouth as I stare at her, hoping to God that she can see the panic in my eyes and will understand. Knowing my luck, that won't happen. And it doesn't.

"Oh don't be silly!" she insists, "He won't bite!"

 _But I like it rough._

 _Haha, I'm just kidding guys. That's naughty of me_.

I open my mouth to reply, but she cuts me off.

"Second floor - last door down the right corridor." She states with a grin; an expression I can't quite decipher sparkling in her eyes. Quickly, she turns to my Mom and they continue their conversation.

I let out an uneasy breath and gingerly walk over to the glamorous front room that doesn't seem so glamorous right now. I close my eyes and exhale. _Okay Mikan, toughen up._

He could be a really decent guy. Maybe he's done a few bad things, broken a few rules and beat up a few innocent people, but that doesn't mean he's a bad guy, right?

... _Right?_

I walk along the right corridor and my heart pounds as I near closer to the godforsaken door; my palms clammy and my stomach churning. I was scared out of my mind.

I stop at his bedroom door and hesitate for a long moment. This was it.

I reach my hand up and lightly knock. After a few moments of silence a deep, husky voice breaks the silence, "Fuck off."

 _Well_. _Off to a good start aren't we?_

My lips part as I stare at the door for a second; unsure of what on earth I'm doing and what move I should make next. Go back downstairs? Change my name? Move to another country? Who knows.

"Your Mum said she wants you downstairs so we can have tea and stuff."

There's a pause at the door as he realizes that I wasn't his parents. Then, the deep voice snarls at me,

"Tell her I said she can go fuck herself." I involuntarily gulp at his harsh tone. _Oh crap._

"No thanks. I'll leave that job for you." I joke with an uneasy chuckle, but when I hear the sound of footsteps padding against the floor, I quickly realize that maybe I had made a huge mistake. I cross my fingers; hoping to god that he had a sense of humor and wasn't walking over here to beat me to a pulp.

 _Please luck, just this once, be on my side._

I step away from the door and wait in agony for my horrible fate. The door swings open and I am met with a top-less Natsume Hyuuga.

My eyes subconsciously scan over his body; his defined abs... strong jawline... sexy lip piercing... intense red ruby eyes... black hair styled in a sexy mess... _knowing smirk_...

"Who are you?"

I quickly snap out of the daze I'm in and avert my attention to his eyes, "Uh, Mikan?" I state.

"You don't seem so sure about that."

"I mean, yeah. I'm Mikan." I confirm.

"Yeah? What are you doing here? _In. My. House_." He grits out the last words; his eyes narrowed in suspicion. I furrow my eyebrows; did his parents not tell him I was staying here or does he just ignore them?

"My parents are going away for a while," I inform him, "And since I can't stay home alone for couple of weeks, your mom offered for me to stay here." I watch him, waiting for him to talk, but he says nothing. Pushing the fear inside me away, I speak again.

"Look, I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you were up to, but your mom wants you downstairs for afternoon tea," I state with a forced smile.

"Yeah, and I said tell her she can go fuck herself." He replies simply.

 _Sure Natsume! I'll just march right up to your Mom and tell her to go fuck herself. Who gives a damn about manners anyway?_

"I can't say that to your Mom." I reply with a nervous laugh, "It's rude."

He falls silent; staring back at me, as if analyzing me. His eyes scan my face, and then lower down my body _dreadfully_ slow. I fidget under his gaze; uncomfortable with the fact that he's analyzing me whilst I'm in this condition. I'm starting to regret not making any effort in looking nice and choosing to wear tracksuit shorts and a plain singlet top. I should've gone all out; I'm talking high heel stilettos, push-up bras, crop tops and short skirts.

 _I'm only kidding haha!_

"That's a bummer." His eyes then focus on mine, "When Mom said a girl was staying at our house for the next couple ofweeks, I was hoping she'd be _somewhat_ decent looking."

My awkward smile immediately wipes off my face. I know I shouldn't take such a comment to heart, but I can't help it. I push a smile back onto my face, "Well, we can't always get what we want, I'm afraid." My voice was shaky and I couldn't help but internally cringe at it.

He stares at me for a long moment; his mouth opening and closing; as if baffled by my response. Then, in one swift movement, he pushes my shoulders back and I stumble into the wall. I let out a squeak of shock and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated and you are _really_ starting to piss me off." I open my mouth to explain that I wasn't being sarcastic, but he cuts me off, "If you want to survive for the next few weeks, you'll do what I say.

"1. Do not talk to me unless I talk to you. 2. Do not go near me at school; Unlike you, I have a reputation to maintain." He smirks at that, "And 3. Do everything I say, when I say." he speaks in a low, vicious snarl; his face merely centimeters from mine.

I'd like to say at this point I was fuming and on the verge of slapping him, but, to be honest, I wasn't going to. I was scared out of my mind. I literally was on the verge of peeing myself.

I open my mouth to respond, and then close it. Open. Close. I stare back at the boy watching me intently, and suddenly, a thought strikes me.

 _He can't really be this mean. He must be nice behind this bad boy act. Right?_

I was tempted to ask him if he was okay, because he didn't look very happy right now and now that I think about it; neither did he around school. He always looked so miserable. I didn't ask him that question, though. He probably wouldn't appreciate it and I didn't want to tick him off anymore.

Maybe he just felt lonely? Like I am. I'm sure he'd like having a friend. I don't think anyone deserves to feel alone or helpless. It's horrible feeling that way and I don't want anyone to feel like that; regardless of whether they're mean to me or not.

With this thought in mind, I smile slightly, "Okay. I'll give you your space, but because I am living with you we are going to have to get along, so this won't be our last conversation. Sorry for the trouble" Reassured by my own words, I straighten up; feeling a pinch of confidence. I knew that eventually we'd get along, or if not that, we'd tolerate each other. Maybe not today, though.

Okay, _definitely_ not today.

His face twists into a look of confusion and he releases me; stepping away and letting out a breath of frustration. I take this as a chance to start a conversation.

"So, you go to Gakuen Alice..." I hum.

"Fuck off." he orders bluntly.

"Okay." I reply with a smile; turning and hurrying away.

As I walk away, though, a newfound determination develops within me; one that can quite possibly have me sent into a mental institution.

 _I was going to befriend Natsume Hyuuga._

 **Read and Review Guys! i fixed the mistakes, thank u for telling! Please comment on the story as well! See u Soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**▲ Chapter 2 || Befriending Natsume ▲**

"And this is your room!" Kaoru squeals excitedly; pushing the door open to reveal a large, spacious bedroom. Standing in it is a king-sized bed; draped in a white quilt and accessorized with hundreds of decorative pillows. The room, like every other room in the house, was clean, elegant and simply breathtaking.

"This is amazing, Kaoru." I say in awe as my eyes dance around the room.

"There's also a walk-in wardrobe and ensuite." She informs me proudly; walking over to the two doors on the left wall and swinging them both open, "Unfortunately the ensuite is joined to the room next door, so you'll have to share it with Natsume, if that's okay."

"Oh." I say, "Yeah, that's fine."

"You can use the main bathroom if you need, but don't let Natsume hog the ensuite, okay?" I nod my head and Kaoru smiles broadly at me in response, "If you have any problems, particularly with Natsume, come to me."

I nod my head vigorously and thank her. Satisfied, she departs the room; allowing me some time to settle in. I flop onto the bed and allow myself to sink into the mattress; breathing in the fresh coconut scent of washed sheets.

Staying in this house will be a breeze. Well, with one monumental exception, that is. _Natsume_. However, that might not be such a problem if I can somehow get him to open up to me. Then again it won't be easy, it'll be hard work, I can imagine.

For the next ten minutes I begin to unpack my suitcases; setting most of my clothes in the walk-in wardrobe, while packing my underwear and cozy clothes into my chest of drawers. I then put my makeup bag on the vanity, a laptop on my bedside table, a clock and photo album on top of my chest of drawers, and place some of my medications in the drawer that locks with a key, and a tired me plopped on the floor.

I am not suppose to tire myself too much because I can easily pass out, and not wake up for hours and hours. If Hotaru, one of best friends from school, found me like this or Sumire I would get a lectured. Not that I blame them because I am a bit stubborn myself. I lay for a few more minutes.

Once my heart-beat has slowed to a normal pace and I don't feel like I'm going to pass out any second, I stand up, slowly, and grab my laptop; setting camp on my bed. I haven't done any work over the week, which means that I have a fair amount of homework and assessments to complete; especially since it's four weeks till the end of school and our teachers have ever-so generously decided to make all assessments due within the same week.

I get to work and by the time I'm finished, it's 7pm. I wriggle my sore, cramped fingers and hop out of the bed; relieved that all the urgent work is out of the way. I head into the ensuite to take a much needed shower, being sure to lock both doors. I then undress and get scrubbing.

Minutes later, I step out of the shower and into a cloud of steam; wrapping a towel around my body. When I swing the door open, I almost scream at the sight of Natsume in my room.

"Hi?"

"Dinner's ready." He scowls, and I internally sigh. _Will this guy be nice for once?_

His eyes then travel down my body, to which I realise is only covered by a small towel.

 _Oh Goodness._

He stands up from my bed, a cocky smirk on his face as he walks to the door. Just as I think he's about to leave, he turns to me, "You look like a drowned rat." He smirks.

"Well- well you look like a greek God!" The words die in my throat as he slams the door shut, and I smack my forehead at my comeback. Wow, _so insulting._

So befriending Natsume obviously isn't going to be a breeze, but I could do it. _I hope._ Everyone needs someone to be there for them; to support them, to hear them out, to care for them. I may not have my family to care, but that doesn't mean everyone should feel isolated. Natsume was lucky to have his parents, and friends care for him, me on the other hand have hardly anyone.

Natsume's friends were all tough bad boys. I doubted he and his friends would have heart-to-hearts; which is very important. Even for bad boys, it's important that you let it all out every once in a while. You shouldn't bottle up your emotions; it isn't healthy, especially when you are surround by the couple that care for you a lot, and will do anything to make you happy.

"Think happy thoughts." I hum to myself; inhaling and exhaling deeply. I just really hope he's happy. I hope he isn't miserable, because I know how that feels.

…..

The following morning I wake up; determined to start the long day ahead of me: Day number one of my mission in befriending Natsume. Stepping out of bed with a bounce in my feet, I get dressed and head downstairs into the kitchen where Kaoru is tipping a spoon of sugar into her coffee and mixing it. At the sight of me, she grins, "Hey Mikan! Awake already?"

I smile and shrug in response. Like my father, I'm an early riser, "I'm an early-bird."

"Ah." she nods. "How are you liking it here so far?"

"I love it. Thank you so much for letting me stay."

"You're such a darling. We're happy to have you." Taking a sip of her coffee, she slings her handbag over her shoulder and walks past me, "I have to go to work now. Make yourself at home! We have a pancake mix in the pantry if you want to make some. Oh! And please wake up Natsume for me," she says, hastily walking to the front door.

 _Is she trying to get me killed?_

"Thank you, and sure thing."

"Thank you so much Mikan!" Kaoru calls over her shoulder. With her high-heels clacking against the tile floor, she opens the front door and struts out of the house.

I pause for a moment; cherishing the quietness of the house. The past 24 hours have been a little crazy to say the least, but a moment of silence is enough to power me into moving on.

I soon decide to get the hard part over with. I stumble back upstairs and head over to Natsume's room. Nervousness bubbles within me and I grow hesitant.

 _What if he gets angry and shouts at me?_

Ignoring the anxiousness thriving within me, I knock on his bedroom door. _Silence_. I knock again, and once again hear nothing. Gingerly, I push open the door and peak my head into the room where I see Natsume laying on his bed; fast asleep.

My eyes then curiously wander around his bedroom. Natsume's room is much like mine; clean and basic. He doesn't have a lot in the room besides a surfboard standing in the corner, a football lying on the floor and 2 posters; one of a motorbike and the other of some blonde, voluptuous model who lays on the hood of a black Lamborghini.

I tiptoe over to Natsume, who is sprawled on the messy white covers, before nudging him, "Hey Natsume, wake up." I whisper, to no avail. "Wake up Natsume." I say; more loudly this time. He doesn't even budge. I pinch him and he stirs ever so slightly in his sleep.

Minutes pass by and nothing changes. Natsume is still slumbering peacefully in his bed. Without giving my plan much thought, I jog out of his room and return with a random old water sprayer I found in the kitchen.

I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy. But Natsume must have a sense of humor, right? Besides, I'm almost certain it won't wake him up anyway, and it's not as if I'm throwing a bucket of water onto him.

Clearing my thoughts, I spritz the spray onto Natsume's face a few times. Less than seconds later, he shoots out of bed with a loud yelp. I step away in surprise. To be honest I didn't think that would work, I just wanted to give it a go since people do it in movies.

Natsume's hands shoot over to his tightly closed eyes and he begins to rub them fiercely. "What the fuck!" He shouts; yelling a series of other profanities. My stomach drops at his enraged reaction. I did not expect him to be this angry. "My eyes!" He then shouts; still rubbing them furiously. My eyes widen in realisation and I quickly lift up the bottle. On it, is paper tape with ' **Window Cleaner** ' written in permanent marker.

My head darts over to Natsume, " _Oh God._ " I whisper to myself. "Oh no. Natsume! I'm so sorry! Oh my goodness. Are you okay? I can get you some water to wash your eyes out if that helps. You weren't waking up so I thought I might try wake you up with water and-" I stop myself and watch on anxiously. Fortunately he doesn't seem to be in pain anymore and just sits there; blinking furiously to clear his vision. " I didn't realise that it wasn't water because it was a plain bottle so I just assumed, and-"

My words die in my throat when I see Natsume's cold glare. His eyes are bloodshot red and his nose is flared in anger. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath, "Run." He whispers.

"What?"

" _Run_."

My eyes widen and I stumble backwards; panic rising within me. Natsume stands up instantly and throws the bed covers off him; stalking towards me furiously. I let out a yelp and immediately turn and dash out of his room. I race down the stairs and dive into the nearest room; closing and locking the door behind me. I slink down against the door and let out a deep breath.

 _Well that was a disaster._

 **Mikan: will that was not what I had planed.**

 **Natsume: You are the worst disaster**

 **Mikan: Natsume! That is mean!**

 **Natsume: Hn.**

 **Mikan: Kittykat, tell him to stop. (sad face)**

 **Me: Baka, if I told that, do u think he would stop?**

 **Mikan: Hmm….**

 **Natsume: quite with the ugly face.**

 **Mikan: Shut up Natsume!**

 **Natsume: make me *smirks***

 **Me: Quite it, both of you**

 **Mikan: Read and review everyone! Tell us what you think! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 || I'm Blushing▲**

It's been days since I've left that room. My stomach is growling, I'm on the brink of insanity, and I'm contemplating whether or not I should eat my hand to quench my hunger.

Okay, so it isn't _that_ bad.

I've been in here for about 5 minutes, my stomach is growling, I've spent most of my time here with my ear pressed against the door _and_ I'm beginning to doubt he even chased after me. I haven't heard a peep since I made my dramatic arrival.

Deciding that this was all so silly, I stand up and swing the door open confidently, my eyes scanning the room. When I decide that it's safe enough to leave the confines of the room, I step out and gingerly walk over to the kitchen.

I guess Natsume wasn't bothered to kill me, after all.

What a pity.

Sighing in both relief and exasperation, I decide that I need a distraction and turn the sink on. I then begin to clean the empty plates, bowls and cups from last night's dinner. I needed to keep my mind active and distracted from this morning's events. Besides, it was the least I could do for Kaoru and Shiku.

Once finished, I cautiously head over to my room, being sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Fortunately, the coast is clear and not a Natsume was in sight. I enter the room and pick up my phone from my bed to find a text notification on my screen.

 _Sumire_

 **Sumire-Oh-Sumire:** ** _Hey Mikan, wanna come over?_**

I smile and type up a response. Sumire has been my best friend (and only real friend) since I arrived at Gakuen Alice. Hotaru is as well but she is more of a bossy type friend, but I respect her since she takes care of me since my parents and family are always gone. She handles my food and sure I eat healthy due to an incident that happened last year. While Sumire gets me to be more social with people. They both are my true family. She's a petite girl with light green hair and big brown eyes, and Hotaru is with big purple eyes and short hair. The three of us have been like peas in a pod since the moment she sat next to me in year 9 Math class. I usually sit at the back alone, until she approached me. I have stayed at her house many times, more than I have spent my nights with Hotaru. Both of their parents are nice to me, however my mom and Sumire's mother do not get along. Hotaru's mum and my mother are steady with each other. The reason being is that Hotaru and her family are all well qualified and she likes what Hotaru does with her life compared to me.

 ** _Unfortunately I can't. Parents gone for the next 5 weeks and I have no car to drop me off._**

My mother phoned a couple nights ago saying they would be for five weeks. Not that it really matters. Sumire instantly begins to type up a message and within a matter of seconds she sends her reply.

 **Sumire-Oh-Sumire:** ** _What!? Dude. How do I not know of this?_** **_They left yesterday on a business trip ! they just had come back from Spain two nights ago! And now they leave AGAIN! I feel so sorry for you!_** ** _L_**

 ** _Me: It's alright. I am use to this_**

 **Sumire-Oh-Sumire: have you told them anything yet?**

 **Me: No.**

 **Sumire-Oh-Sumire: Mikan… when are going to tell them?**

 **Me: Never.**

 **Sumire-Oh-Sumire: Mikan you have to tell someone.**

 **Me: you and Hotaru know, which are good enough.**

 **Sumire-Oh-Sumire: Mikan I know you and your relationship with your parents and brother have not been good, but they need to know what's going on with you and your life.**

 **Me: Sumire, they don't deserve to know anything about me, and we are done talking about this.**

 **Sumire-Oh-Sumire: Fine, but at least tell me where you are staying.**

 ** _Me: Natsume Hyuuga's house_**

After sending the message, my phone begins to vibrate and a photo of Sumire pulling a funny face pops up on the screen. I roll my eyes amusedly and press answer. I had a feeling she'd call me - She glorifies Natsume Hyuuga just like the rest of the student body.

"What the actual _fuck_ , Mikan," is the sweet words I am greeted with.

"Ah Sumire, I missed your kind, loving nature, I really did-

"Shhhh," she interrupts my speech, "Since when were you all friendly with Natsume? What's he like?"

She yells a bunch of other questions, but I don't hear them as I've pulled the phone away from my ears since I would prefer to keep my hearing. When I'm certain that the coast is clear, I bring the phone back to my ear, "I'm here because my mom and dad are going around Africa for 5 weeks and they don't know many other, if not any, adults besides Kaoru and Shiku. So they called them up and _bam!_ Here I am."

There's a long pause, before Sumire finally talks, "You know, you could have stayed over at my place or Hotaru's."

"I know but she has issues that we are aware of."

I'm going to be coming over a lot more than I normally do. I need to make sure that you are okay with a bad boy around."

"ok"

"Does Hotaru know?"

"I'll tell her at school tomorrow"

I laugh at my friend and shake my head. Sumire praises Natsume and his heavenly looks; claiming that he's God's gift to women, but makes sure that no harm comes to me when he is around, "Yeah? Well too bad Natsume doesn't like me," I sigh, falling back on my bed.

"Who cares?" she queries, "You deserve someone better than him anyway."

"Aren't you sweet?" I reply sarcastically, "Sumire, I mean that he doesn't like me at all. Hate is a strong word, but I think it's very accurate for the way Natsume feels about me."

" _Ohh,_ " she drawls, realization dawning upon her before she adds, "Oh God. You poor poor soul."

I sigh and nod my head in agreement despite knowing she can't see me, "But have no fear. I'm going to find a way to be his friend."

"Aw, cute," she coos in a sweet tone, "What type of flowers do you want at your funeral?"

"White Tulips," I tell her - just to take precautions, "The lack of concern in your voice kinda terrifies me."

"Yeah, well I'm coming over in ten minutes, alright?"

"How do you even know where he lives? Are you some kind of stal-?"

But she had already hung up.

10 minutes later, I hear the doorbell and jump up from my bed.

"I'll get it!" I call to Natsume, wherever he is. I still hadn't seen him around just yet, but who knows where he could be in this labyrinth of a home. I race down stairs and over to the front room where I find Natsume unlocking and opening the door. I halt in my footsteps when I see that it was his friend, Kokoro Yome, at the door - not Sumire. Koko is Natsume right hand man. He's a tall, muscular boy with short black hair and brown eyes.

At the sight of me, Natsume sneers and glares at me with pure hatred. It is then that I realize he's still angry at me from what I did this morning - _Or maybe just angry at my existence,_ I add as an after thought.

He doesn't say anything and just stares at me intently with his hazel eyes. His friend, Koko, just watches on awkwardly, his eyes darting between the two of us. _Finally_ , Natsume breaks the silence with quite a charming response, if I do say so myself.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from me."

 _Ah man, I'm blushing_.

"I know and I'm really sorry. It's just that I'm expecting a friend here any minute, so I came out to answer the door. I didn't expect you to be there, I swear."

He steps towards me and I instinctively take a step back. "I really don't like you. The sooner you leave this house, the better it is - for me _and_ for you. Now stay away from me and stop being so bloody happy. It's beginning to creep me out."

 _That's the nicest thing he's ever said to me! This is progress._

"Okay!" I chirp giddily. Realizing that I was sounding far too chirpy for Natsume's liking, I clear my throat and speak in a much more appropriate, monotone voice, " _Okay_."

He rolls his eyes in annoyance at my response, whilst I just stand there with a goofy smile stretched on my face. I know that being this happy annoys him, and I'm sure it annoys a lot of other people, but I can't help it. There's just so much to be happy about.

"Uh, Natsume? Are you going to introduce me to your hot friend or what?" Koko's question drains away the intensity in the room and I exhale a breath of relief when Natsume breaks his gaze to look at Koko.

"She's not my friend."

Koko steps forwards and turns back to me with a big grin on his face. " _Helloo therreee_ freakishly hot girl who I have no chance with," he sings, "I'm Kokoro, but you can call me koko for short."

"Nobody calls you Koko, _Kokoro_ ," Natsume responds with an annoyed sigh.

Alec frowns down at the floor skeptically, "Yeah, you're right," he then averts his gaze to me, "but there is a first time for everything."

I nod my head, "Well, Koko, I'm Mikan. Nice to meet you."

"You too, gorgeous."

Natsume whacks his friend across the head and shoots me a look, "Don't take any of his compliments seriously. Koko compliments anything with a vagina."

"Hey!" Koko protests, "Don't believe a word that young man says, I swear that isn't true!" He cries dramatically. I laugh as Natsume drags him away, muttering a series of profanities under his breath. "Ignore him, darling. One day we'll be together!" Koko's voice grows quieter and quieter as he's pulled away by Natsume, until his voice is muffled by Natsume's closed bedroom door.

"Miakn!" A voice calls. I turn to the doorway, where Sumire is now standing; a gigantic grin on her face.

"Hey Sumi!" I greet, "Come on in." I usher her into the house and close the door behind her.

"Oh! And remember what I said about using push-ups! Although, I doubt you need them. You have the full damn package, don't you?" Sumire sighs wistfully as we walk over to the front door.

For the past few hours, Sumire has been teaching me how to be careful around Natsume, since she realized how much of a bad boy he can be. She kept insisting on how I should go over to her house, and spend the five weeks there, plus she already told her parents. Of course, I declined all her attempts and offers, but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Oh hush, you," I reply with a smile tugging onto my face, "I am going to be fine Sumire, I promise"

"Are you hearing yourself?"

I send her a flat look, "You don't realize how amazing of a person you are," I tell her as we reach the home's porch. Sumire being the modest person she is, rolls her eyes in disbelief. "Girl, you have the best personality and you're so gorgeous."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get so mushy on me now," she mutters; her cheeks flushed red, "Just remember what I said, okay?"

"Yep, got it."

I have no intentionon having a relationship with Natsume because it won't even last long, but I agree with her nevertheless since I am not keen on having another conversation about how I should be making the most of the _incredible_ _opportunity_ I've been _granted._ Sumire's words, not mine.

I just want to be Natsume's friend.

"Good. Good. Okay, farewell!" She declares in a posh voices, waving her hand and jogging down the steps with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Alright bye. Love you!" I call, stepping back into the house and closing the door.

Slow clapping breaks the silence in the home and I jump frightfully at the noise. I turn around and find Natsume leaning against a wall with a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh. Hi Natsume. How are you? I like your shoes - Very groovy."

Sumire always told me that a simple compliment can be enough to make someone's day.

Natsume either doesn't hear me or chooses to ignore my remark, because instead of responding to my statement, he coos, "Well ain't that cute," in response to the scene he just witnessed. He wipes a metaphorical tear from his cheek.

My cheeks flush red in embarrassment and I wander over to him sheepishly, "How long were you there?" I query, folding my arms over my chest.

"Long enough to know you're a sappy lovey-dove lesbian," he responds.

"Sumire's my best friend, not lesbian lover."

"Could've fooled me."

"Where's Koko?" I wonder; hoping to start up a more civil conversation with him.

"He left a few hours ago," Natsume tells me, turning away and retreating to his room. _Oh crap, he's leaving. Think fast!_

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about what I did this morning. I know I was stupid, I just wasn't thinking." I step forward and watch him hopefully.

"Yeah, well we'll be even soon enough," he mutters over his shoulder before entering his room and shutting the door. _Oh God. What on earth did he mean by that? Should I be worried?_

 _Of course I should be. What type of question is that?_

His sly comment leaves me distressed and nervous. I purse my lips together and gingerly retreat to my own room, deciding to treat myself with a bath. I fill up the tub in the ensuite with steamy water, squirting some bubble bath gel against the running water. Once the tub is filled, I lock the door, undress, and hop in.

I spend my time in the bath relaxing; lathering my hair with shampoo and conditioner. The bath water turns a light shade of green, though I assume it's just the bath gel tinting the color. When my hands start to wrinkle, I decide that enough is enough, and I hop out of the tub. I wrap my body with a towel and dry my hair with another towel.

But when I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I freeze; my stomach dropping and eyes widening.

 _Holy moly!_

My brown hair was now tinted black - and there could be only one person responsible for this.

"Natsume" I call, marching out of the bathroom.

 **MIKAN: WHAT DID U DO NATSUME!?**

 **Natsume: hn**

 **Mikan:why would u do this?**

 **Natsume: revenge**

 **Me: huh... so immature**

 **Mikan: I hate you!**

 **Natsume: feeling is** **mutual**

 **Sumire: Hope u guys make up soon**

 **Me: HOPE u GUYS ENJOY THIS! READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 || Conquest Or Victim?**

 **Chapter 4 || Conquest Or Victim?▲**

"Bye Mikan!" Anna waves, "See you at Social Justice Meeting tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay!" I chirp, and as soon as she's out of sight I drop my head against my locker and groan.

It has been the hundredth time today that someone has asked me why my hair is tucked into my beanie - and first period hasn't even started yet. I was utterly exasperated - and I had Natsume to thank for that.

After finding out yesterday that my hair has turned black, I charged over to Natsume; assuming that he knew what was going on.

And, of course, he did.

After spraying Window Cleaner onto his face yesterday morning, Natsume decided it was only fair that he got me back. So, while I was too busy _'_ cowering away in a room' (Natsume's words, not mine), he drove to the shops and bought temporary black hair dye. He then emptied my hair conditioner and filled it with said hair dye.

I am grateful to know that it is only temporary (Meaning I wouldn't have to pay a lot of money to change it back just because of his silly revenge), but also very ungrateful because when I tried to wash it out yesterday it only faded a little, which meant that I'd just have to stick it out until the hair dye eventually washes away.

I glance up and spot Sumire and Hotaru walking down the hallway, looking at me with a weird expression. Once arriving, she furrows her eyebrows,

"Why is your hair tucked into your beanie?" Sumire asked

I laugh bitterly and, to answer her question, pull my beanie off my head. Black locks tumble out of the beanie and down my back and both Hotaru and Sumire eyes widen. Her expression then morphs into an amused one and she fights back a laugh. Hotaru takes a picture

"Hotaru!" I cry, smacking her arm and Sumire continues to laugh playfully, "You're not supposed to laugh! This is serious! And delete the picture Hotaru!"

"No" Hotaru says

"Yeah," Sumire adds snorts, "A serious fashion crime!" she laughs at her own joke and I shoot her a glare which only gains more laughs from her, "Okay, no. Don't try to glare. You look like a constipated kitten."

"Gee, thanks," I sigh, falling against my locker. I twist my hair back up into a bun on top of my head and pop the beanie back on.

"If it makes you feel any better, that hat is kind of cute," she offers weakly.

"Thanks," I mutter. It was a cute hat, indeed; A purple beanie with small diamantés scattered on the top.

"So what happened?" she questions, "Why does your hair look like you just tried to colour it in with black charcoal but failed dismally?"

"Natsume happened," I scowl. Both of their mouth forms an 'o' as she nods her head understandingly.

"Well..." she drawls, "You should get him back."

"Sumire," I deadpan, "Are you trying to get me _killed_? You know what happens whenever anyone tries to defy Natsume," I make a slitting-throat motion with my thumb and Sumrie laughs. "And besides, he's not a happy person and I still want to help him. I don't want to give up on him just yet."

"Still..." Sumire hums with a mischievous grin, "If you need help hiding a body or something, the offer's always on the table, alright?"

"Nope," I chuckle, "Not gonna happen," I reply firmly.

Though as much as I hated it, there was a part of me that yearned to get some sort of revenge on Natsume. Sumire leaves, leaving Hotaru and I alone since we have the same class.

"So, have you told your parents?" Hotaru asked

"Nope, and I don't plan on them knowing anything yet"

"Mikan, you have to tell them what is going on. You can't it from them." She said, but my mind was made up.

"Hotaru no matter how much you or Sumire persuade me, my answer will remain the same."

"Does anyone else? Like Kaoru, Shiku, Natsume? Anyone?" she asks

"No one another than you and Sumire."

"Fine. Let's go before we are late."

"Ah, Ms. Sakura." Mr. Jinno, my History teacher, greets as I enter the class and take a seat at one of the desks by the window, "I expected better from you. You know the rules. Take off the hat," he arches an eyebrow and I restrict a sigh.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't," I reply in the politest and sweetest tone I can muster.

A snicker erupts from the back of the class and I glance back to see Natsume watching me amusedly. He whispers something to a friend of his and then his friend laughs too. I groan inwardly, well aware of what they're laughing about.

I turn back to Mr. Jinno, who's now glaring at me, "Is the hat glued to your head?"

"No..." I answer dubiously.

"Then take it off."

"I... I..."

Mr. Jinno sighs in frustration, "Detention, Ms. Sakura, since you refuse to abide by the school's no-hat policy."

My jaw drops and eyes widen. A _detention!_ I shake my head, "I'm sorry, but-"

"I'll make it 2 detentions if you don't keep quiet and take your hat off," he warns.

"But sir-"

" _3._ "

Closing my eyes, I sigh. I then reluctantly reach up and pull off my beanie; my brown-back hair tumbling down my shoulders. The class collectively gasp before erupting into snickers and whispers. I lower my head and tuck a lock behind my ears. I knew that I looked silly, but I didn't expect this big of a reaction.

My eyes scan around the classroom and reach Natsume. There he was, snickering with his friend and exchanging the occasional snarky comment that I knew was about me. When our gazes meet, Natsume winks cheekily.

I turn away immediately, blinking away the tears from my cloudy eyes. I refuse to cry. This will all blow over and everything will go back to the way it was. It's not that big of a deal. I bet I'll have a good laugh at this situation in a few years to come.

With that thought in mind, I take a deep breath and open my exercise book; ready to start the lesson.

I walk over to the table where Sumire and Hotaru were sitting. There was also a boy with bold hair and sapphire eyes. Wasn't sure who he was.

"I'm in," I state firmly as I arrive at my lunch table. Sumire and Hotaru look at me confusedly and I elaborate, "I want to get revenge on Natsume."

At my words, Sumire's eyes lighten up and she grins, "I always knew there was a dark side to you," she cackles evilly. Hotaru just continues to eat her lunch.

"Who is this?"

"That is Ruka Nogi, one of Natsume's close friends" Sumire says and I glare at her.

"Don't give me that look. He is different from them. He is ten times more nicer than Natsume or anyone of his other friends." She says. I glance at him, and he does look nice. Then I realized something. If I am gonna have to get my Natsume to be my friend, I should start being friends with his friends.

"Hi I'm Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, I am Ruka Nogi." He says, and we sat there talking. Ruka was way nicer than Natsume or any one of his other friends.

All day I'd received sideway glances from the students of Gakuen Alice; none of them bothering to hide the fact that they were gossiping about me. Even right now I'm sure at least 50 pairs of eyes are trained on me.

"Yeah, well if anyone were in my position, they'd understand."

"That bad?" Ruka sighs, and I nod my head.

"Literally everyone at the school is laughing at me and gossiping about my hair," I sigh, "I mean, people dye their hair unnatural colours all the time! I know it doesn't suit me, but still... It's mean."

"Well, we can all come over to my house this afternoon and we'll create a master-plan." Sumire says with

"Can't. I have a detention after school and I don't have a car. Sorry."

"Don't say sorry, it isn't your fault," she scolds. Sumire hates when I say 'sorry' at unnecessary times, "Hang on, if you don't have a car, how are you gonna get home? And how'd you get to school?" Ruka asks

"Oh!" I reply, "There's this thing that people use - they call it public transport!" I answer sarcastically, shooting him a flat look at the end.

Sumire eyes me for a second as she munches on her salad, before swallowing and commenting, "I like grumpy you. You're entertaining."

"Fortunately for you, grumpy me will be sticking around for a while. Another 5 weeks to be exact."

"Oh brighten up," she cries, "You're living with an extremely hot bad boy-"

"Who hates me," I interject.

"Yeah, and who also happens to be sneaking glances your way every two minutes," she thrusts her thumb in the direction of Natsume's table and there he was; watching at me with those captivating eyes of his. I pull my gaze away from him and back to Sumire.

"Oh I wonder why..." I hum, tapping my chin thoughtfully. It was obvious - he was curious as to how his whole prank had worked out.

"Mikan, he does hate you. And was not always like this" Ruka says. "Anyway I should get going. I'll see you all later"

"I need to go to. I have to go and finish my latest invention." Hotaru says and leaves as well. Now it is just me and Sumire.

"I feel more like a victim."

"You know what they say - There's a fine line between

love and hate," she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and I frown. I've had a terrible enough day as it is, the last thing I need is my best friend suggesting the unspeakable.

"Hey Mikan," a voice breaks me away from the stare down I'm having with Sumire and I turn to see Reo. _Freaking_. Mouri.

Reo- _Freaking-_ Mouri is the school's quarterback. He was hot, funny, cool, amazing in singing and a jock, so it's no surprise that he's popular - But what _is_ surprising is finding him standing before me, smiling a dimply and sheepish smile.

"Hey Reo," I smile once snapping out of the daze I'm in.

"Hey. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about the hair dilemma," he waves his hand around, gesturing towards my head and I chuckle.

"Yeah. Not having the greatest day, but I'll be okay," I reply, "Thank you, Reo."

"No problem," he nods. After a moment of silence passes, he speaks up, "Hey, look, I'm throwing a party this weekend. Would you like to come?"

I look over at Sumire, who nods her head at me; encouraging me to say yes. I turn back to reo,

"May Sumire, Hotaru and Ruka come as well?"

His nervous expression morphs into a surprised one and he nods his head vigorously, "Of course!"

"Great."

"Saturday, starting at 9," he winks, having a lot more confidence now, "Oh, and make sure you get Natsume back. The asshole deserves to be knocked down a peg or two."

I laugh, "Haha, okay." and Reo smile back at me, and walks away as I turn back to my lunch, realization slowly seeping in. I've been invited to one of the most popular guys at our school's party!

 _Oh boy._

 _I've been invited to one of the most popular guys at our school's party._

 **Mikan: My Hair! That was so mean Natsume!**

 **Natsume: I don't care. You deserve it**

 **Sumire: yeah, and deserve a smack in the face**

 **Natsume: Hn**

 **Hotaru: So Immature**

 **Me: I agree**

 **Mikan: oh well, at least I have Reo. He is so sweet!**

 **Ruka: *smiles***

 **Natsume: eye roll* whatever**

 **Sumire: Ooo, I sense jealousy**

 **Natsume: I am not jealous over some stupid little girl**

 **Mikan: I am not little! I am the same age as you.**

 **Natsume: *pokes her forehead***

 **Mikan: Hey!**

 **Hotaru: BAKA BAKA BAKA**

 **Mikan: Mou~ Hotaru that hurt**

 **Hortaru: well you guys are hurting my head.**

 **Sumire: anyway guys read and review!**

 **Mikan: yeah, tell us what you think!**

 **Me: there will also be a Thanksgiving special!**


	5. Chapter 5

▲ **Chapter 5 || Not Today, Satan** ▲

After a long and tiring day full of relentless questioning, strange looks and ruthless gossiping, school was finally finished. But as the end of a bad school day draws near, the start of something worse draws closer.

 _Detention_.

Never in my 3 years at Worthington have I ever received a detention and now here I was; standing out front of the detention room all because someone tricked me into dying my hair black.

Swinging the door open, I find Mr. Rei sitting at the classroom's front desk; his legs propped up on the table, arms tucked behind his head and eyes closed. I'd hate to disturb him, but I did need him to sign my detention slip.

"Sir..."

His droopy eyes open and he nods his head at the table, indicating for me to leave my slip there. I place the slip on the table and take a seat at a desk near the back of the class.

Surprisingly, the room was pretty empty, student-wise.

Stuart, a guy I used to tutor for calculus, is sitting stiffly at the front, looking as frightened as ever. I offer him a comforting smile and he sends me a wobbly one in return.

A pink-haired girl I don't recognize is sitting a few rows back and as I walk by her she glares at me.

Then, a bulky gym-junkie-looking guy is seated a few rows behind me. He was staring down at his phone, and I was a little surprised that phones were allowed in detention, but even if they weren't, Mr. Rei, in other, didn't look too bothered.

The sound of a door creaking open breaks me away from my thoughts and my head snaps over to the front, where Natsume is now standing beside a very surprised Mr. Rei. I couldn't imagine why he was surprised; Natsume probably gets detentions all the time.

"Ah Natsume, so nice of you to actually turn up." Mr. Rei remarks.

Natsume shrugs and makes his way down the class. At sight of me, he smirks and walks over, taking a seat at the desk beside me. I audibly groan, dropping my head on the table and not bothering to hide the fact that I was reluctant about him sitting beside me.

He wanted to piss me off. I could see it in the devious sparkle in his eyes and that mischievous smirk of his.

"Not today, jerk."

"Shock, horror. Gakuen Alice's sweetheart, Mikan Sakura, is found withering away in detention," Natsume states, deepening his voice to sound like a news reporter. He holds a fist by his mouth like a microphone, and brings it to me, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I clear my throat and play along, "I want to punch you," I declare blankly into the microphone.

Natsume laughs and sends me a wink jokingly, "Mmm, I like it rough."

I fight back the laugh rising in my throat, "Why are you here?"

"I got myself into trouble."

"But what did you do?"

Natsume doesn't bother answering my question and plugs in his earphones.

I sigh and turn away, looking out the window and smiling to myself when I discover it's raining. Then my phone buzz

 _I made an appointment for you tomorrow at the doctors after school. Be there on time_

 _Hotaru_

I sigh and reply back saying okay. I never or hardly paid attention to my health before. Now, I somewhat care, due to Sumire and Hotaru persuasion.

I look back outside the window. I love all the weathers; sunny, cloudy, windy, warm, you name it. But there's something about being warm and toasty indoors on a rainy day that I love.

As time goes by agonizingly slow, I long to leave the room. I just want to get out of here and go home. I peer down at my wristwatch and find that I still have to spend another 20 minutes in this room.

With that thought in mind, I figure I can spend the rest of my stay here peacefully sleeping. I rest my head on the table and close my eyes; slowly falling asleep.

"Psst. Hey. Hey bear," a voice coos, dragging me away from my peaceful slumber. I stir in my sleep before turning my head away from the noise source, refusing to wake up, "Wake Up."

I mumble incoherent words at the culprit who's forcing me away from my sleep. "Nooo..."

"I'm not going to tell you again. Wake up. Detention's over," the voice states gruffly, nudging my arm.

I groan and lift my head, blinking vigorously to clear my vision. I then throw my hand and tiredly whack the culprit before groaning, "God! Just let me sleep."

"I know I'm incredibly hot, talented and amazing and all, but 'God'? Come on, you're giving me too much credit," the voice replies cockily.

I glance up to see Natsume standing by my desk, a cocky and amused expression on his face. My eyes shift to the door and I notice the other detention students filing out of the detention room.

"Oh. Thank you for waking me up," I reply. I then stand up and sling my bag over my back. "That was kind of you." I check my wristwatch to find that it is 5:02pm. "Crap," I curse. The bus that I need to catch home comes at 5pm and if I miss it, the next bus wouldn't come for another half hour.

As I power-walk through the corridors, I can't help but smile that Natsume took the initiative to wake me up when he could've just left me here. I quickly shake that thought away because I know I'm thinking far too deeply into it. He was just being a decent human being, that's all.

I exit the school and step into the pouring rain to find that the bus was departing from the stop out front of our school. I let out a cry, "Wait!" I call, running as fast as I can.

But it was too late.

"Dammit," I groan, stomping my foot childishly as I watch the bus drive away.

Now I have to walk home in the pouring rain! Could this day get any worse?

"Need a ride?" A familiar voice queries from behind. I turn around and smile broadly when I find Natsume leaning against his motorbike, a cigarette in hand. Hope rises within me. Maybe today won't be so bad after all!

"Oh yes! Thank you so much!" I bubble, my grin widening further at the thought of _actually_ riding a motorbike. I've never been on a motorbike before. It's always been on my to-do list, but I've just never had the opportunity to.

I step towards him and Natsume quickly throws his cigarette on the ground and steps on it.

"Well then.." He hums, "Hop on," he climbs onto the bike and starts the motor.

I smile excitedly; giddy at the thought that Natsume was actually doing something nice for me. I stride over to the death machine, excitement and nervousness bubbling within me.

Though, just as I'm about to hop onto the bike, it jolts forward; stopping 5 meters away from me.

"Whoops, sorry," Natsume calls; no sincerity in his voice. I sigh and walk over to his bike again. Once again when I'm just about to climb on, the bike jolts forward again.

" _Natsume_.." I whine.

He snickers and raises his arms in surrender, "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

Confident with his apology, I wander over to his bike. But once again, it jolts forward. I open my mouth; ready to scold him on his childishness, but shut it when I see Natsume's bike speeding away down the street, puffs of smoke clouding around my face.

My heart and stomach drops at what just happened as I cough and fan my hand in front of my face; waving away the smoke. Anger then bubbles within me and I frown as I watch his retreating figure drive away.

I can't believe he would do that! He just left me here to walk home in the rain!

Who am I kidding? I'm an idiot for ever thinking that Natsume might be more than he perceives himself to be. I should've known that he wouldn't spontaneously turn kind and offer me a ride home. He's been nothing but mean to me since my arrival at his house.

I was angry at myself and angry at him, but more than that, I was hurt - Hurt that he would leave me like that, hurt that he would do something so mean without hesitation, and hurt that I actually believed he could be more than someone who's cruel, mean and heartless.

Huffing defeated, I slip my hands into my pocket; ready to start the trek home in the pouring rain.

 **Me: This was a thanksgiving special. Hope you all liked it.**

 **Mikan: I did not! Natsume did not give me a ride home**

 **Natsume: walk. The rain won't kill you**

 **Me: I love the rain**

 **Mikan: oh well, tell us what you think guys!**

 **Me: yea… leave a comment**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 || Time To Start Planning My Funeral▲**

20 minutes post leaving Gakuen Alice, I arrive at Natsume's house; soaked in water and shivering from the coolness.

Sniffling because of my runny nose, I walk into the open kitchen/lounge room, dropping my school bag on the counter.

The anger I once passionately felt towards Natsume was now replaced with both confusion and curiosity. What past experience made him so cruel and so bitter with the world? People don't just become mean without a reason, or at least I don't think they do.

His pranks were nothing traumatizing and I knew that. I wasn't upset about the pranks, though. I could handle them. I was upset about the fact that he'd _want_ to do them to me and that he's always so cruel to me.

I mean, I haven't done anything bad to him besides almost blinding him.

Maybe he was distancing himself from me, and trying to make me sad because he didn't want me trying to get to know him and who he is? - Or maybe I'm just making excuses.

Both options are possible, but the main question is whether or not I'm willing to endure his cruelness to find out.

"You know you've been having an internal monologue for a solid minute now and it's starting to creep me out."

A husky voice breaks my train of my thought and I look up to see Natsume sitting on the lounge room couch with a cocky smirk on his face.

I would have chided him and his attitude and what he did to me if I wasn't looking at Natsume in a new light now. I no longer see him as the mean, tough Natsume Hyuuga who dominates Gakuen Alice, and instead see him as the mysterious, troubled Natsume Hyuuga. I may be wrong about him, I may be right, but one thing for sure was that I was going to find out.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I recollect myself and smile at him, "Hey, Natsume."

Natsume's victorious expression drops and he looks back at me with an annoyed and irritated expression. An annoyed groans escapes his mouth and he shoots up from his seat, storming out of the room.

I, being the curious girl I am, trail behind him, "Natsume, what's wrong?" He ignores me and walks towards his room. I follow suit, "What did I do? Why are you being so-"

"Would you shut the hell up!" His voice booms throughout the house and I freeze in my spot, staring up at him with wide eyes. His chest heaves up and down as he glares at me with pure hatred, "Have you not gotten the hint?" he snaps, "I. Hate. You. Why can't you just get it in that thick head of yours that I don't want anything to do with you?"

When I don't respond, he laughs a bitter laugh and steps towards me. I let out an uneasy breath at the close proximity between us. "I want you to leave this house. I don't give a flying fuck how you do it, but I don't want to see you here again."

My jaw falls ajar at his command and the anger in his voice. I knew he hated me, but this? This was far more than I ever anticipated. I could feel my cheeks getting wet, not from the rain, but from my tears.

I mean I couldn't leave. I had nowhere else to stay! I mean, I could stay with Sumire or Hotaru, but that would lead to Kaoru and Shiku finding out why I'm leaving, which would lead Natsume hating me even more when they tell him off, which would lead to my life being ruined.

"And if you don't..." he mutters, his face now inches from mine, "Well, you know how easily I can make your life a living hell, right?" he comments, raising his eyebrows expectantly. I nod my head vigorously in response. "Good." He smirks. Natsume then pats me on the head in a patronizing and condescending way and winks, his whole demeanor completely changing as he walks away from me with a slight bounce in his step.

"We're home!" I hear someone call as the front door swings open and Kaoru enters. She notices my pale face and furrows her eyebrows, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I reply, forcing a broad smile onto my face, "Everything's great! I am just going to call Sumire and stay over there for the night."

 _I think it's time to start planning my funeral._

Kaoru stares at me, suspiciously and hesitantly for a long moment before a saying something, "Did Natsume say something to you?" I nodded my head no and head upstairs to my room and call Sumire and start packing. She said that she would be here shortly and I gather my things, not sure how long I would be staying. I pack many things, only essential ones.

I still couldn't believe or understand why so many people hated me. My family go around pretend that they don't have a daughter, my big brother Youchi does not even acknowledge me. Even when I was in grade school, there were these senior boys that once bullied me. I remember that day clearly.

 **Flashback:**

 _It was lunck break and all the kids were playing with each other. I was sitting on the bench alone, drawing and minding my own business, when out of nowhere the senior boys came._

 _"_ _Hey loner, whatcha ya do'in?" the leader asked. Me being shy just ignore them and continue to doodle in my book. Then I feel one of his friends grip my arm._

 _"_ _We asked you a question?" one of his friend says. I feel my eyes water up. They look at me and start laughing._

 _"_ _oh, are you gonna cry? Gonna call your mommy?" the leader says. I struggle to get out of his grip, but he was to strong. One of his gang members take my book._

 _"_ _Hey! Give it back!" I jump to get it back but he kept it high above to I couldn't reach. They were all laughing at me. Then the guys throughs it into a puddle._

 _"_ _NOOO!" I shout but, he had already thrown it. They started to walk away, laughing. I looked at my drawing book that was soaked and wet._

 _I look up and saw my brother staring at me. did he see what happened? Why didn't he help me? Without noticing I see my big brother walk away, not bothering to stand up, or comfort me._

 _I sigh, and grab my soaked drawing book, and clutching it to my chest tightly._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" I look up to see a girl with green curly hair. She was pretty. I nodded saying yes._

 _"_ _My name is Sumire. What is yours?" she asks._

 _"_ _Mikan"_

 _"_ _Why are you crying?" Sumire asks._

 _"_ _Some boys ruined my book." She came up to me and hugged me._

 _"_ _It's okay. Come on. Let's go, and let me show you some of my friends." She says and drags me when I don't respond._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

That is how I met Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. Sumire always made that no one bullied me from that day on, and soon all her friends as well. They made me feel belonged and visible to the world, but somehow it wasn't always enough. I mean I love my friends but my family love was never with me.

"What are you doing standing there?" I hear a voice behind me, and of course it was Natsume. I didn't need to turn around and just started to walk downstairs.

"Where are you going?" I hear his irritated tone, trailing behind me.

"What's it to you?" I shot back looking at him, un fazed. Before he could reply I hear a car horn outside knowing it was Sumire.

"Where are you going Mikan?" he asks again

"Goodbye." I smile at him and look at his confused expression. I head out to Sumire's car. I put my bag in the truck and get inside the car and we head out.

"He did that?" Sumire gasps from the green beanbag she was sitting on. She made hot chocolate for me. I had changed my clothes since my uniform was drenched. Her parents said that I could stay here for the night. I thanked them, and Sumire took me to her room.

"Yep," I answer sadly, and take another sip from my hot chocolate.

"Oh Mik..." she sighs, "See, this is what happens when you try to be friends with the school's bad boy. He's not a nice guy. You honestly didn't think it would be easy?"

"I knew it wouldn't be easy," I reply, "But I didn't think it would be impossible," I switch ears with the phone, "You know, all I wanted to do was give him a friend," I frown, "I thought he might want a friend and someone he can talk to, you know? Then he won't feel so lonely…. No body should be alone."

"I know what you mean Mikan. You don't need to help everyone." Sumire states in a quiet voice.

"But I just feel so guil-"

"Don't you dare complete that sentence. It wasn't your fault," Sumire interrupts me in a stern voice.

"It was, though. I could've-"

"You are not responsible for everyone. You aren't some sort of God that needs to take care of everyone. You're only human, Mikan. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

 _But I did. I could've saved her._

I purse my lips and exhale a shaky breath. I wasn't in the mood to discuss this matter, so I just agree with her. "Yeah, okay."

Sensing my reluctance on speaking about the topic, Sumire changes the subject, "Hey, have you talked to your parents?"

"Yeah!" I respond with no emotion, "Apparently everything is going well for them, which is great. It was one call and that is it."

"oh, well has your brother called you?" Sumire questions.

"No, and I don't care."

"Don't say that Mikan."

"He doesn't care about me Sumire, no one ever did. Until you came along, but before that I was treated like a ghost."

"Listen, we can talk about this tomorrow. Right now we to get some sleep. Also you need to tell Hotaru what happened after school since you missed out the doctors appointment today"

 _oh shoot! I totally forgot!_

"Being nice doesn't mean you stop standing up for yourself. Don't just let him push you around. He tells you to move out of the house? Tell him to fuck off!" she says.

"Yeah..." I reply wistfully.

I knew she was right. I couldn't let Natsume push me around. All excuses put aside, he has no right to treat me this way. "You're right," I agree.

"You can hide things from people Mikan, but you can't hide yourself. You are hiding a lot of things from your family, friends and even the people that care for you. You can't keep your emotion bold up inside yourself, it is very unhealthy." she assures me.

"I have you and Hotaru, I don't need anyone else."

"You do have us, but you need your family more than anyone. Especially right now. They need to know what is wrong with you Mikan, and not only your school life, but also health wise. What if it gets worse?" She inquires, and I know that she is right.

"I know, but they don't want me. I was a mistake and by noting telling them what is wrong with me, it would be fixed. My mom, dad and Youchi will be free from me."

"Mikan, you need help. Badly." She says and continues, "I will always be there to help you, even Hotaru" I look at her, and hug her tightly. I am so grateful to have a friend like her.

"Thank you." I say.

" Welcome. Now go to sleep. We have school tomorrow." I nodded and got comfortable in her bed. She turned the lights off and joined me.

 **Mikan: Aww! Thank you Sumire! I love you!**

 **Sumire: love you to!**

 **Natsume: So now you two are lesbians?**

 **Mikan and Sumire: No!**

 **Mikan: as friends you bonehead**

 **Nastume: Hn.**

 **Me: anyway… read and review guys!**

 **Mikan: tell us how much you like us in the reviews!**

 **All: See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 || Shake It Off**

The second time walking around the school hallway with black hair isn't half as bad as the first, believe it or not.

People seem to move on pretty quickly with gossip and so I was no longer a hot topic. Hotaru came by earlier to remind me that she re-scheduled the appointment for after school today, and I had to fill out her in yesterday.

"You know, Reo has been sending you longing gazes all through class," Sumire whispers from the seat beside me, interrupting me from my thoughts.

We are currently in period 4 Math class, listening to Jinno lecture us on exponential and logarithmic functions.

"I've noticed," I comment with a small smile, "Now _shhhh_. We need to know this stuff for the test in two weeks."

As much as I am flattered that Reo has been glancing my way during class, I don't want to discuss the topic with Sumire. I'm confused (and a little dubious) about the whole 'Reo-inviting-me-to-a-party' thing. Why the sudden interest?

Maybe he really likes green.

"But Jinno is so boring," Sumire groans, "I feel like sleeping."

"Don't be rude," I chide, "If everyone got their way, I'm sure we'd all be taking a nap right now, but that's not fair for Jinno or the students that do want to listen."

Sumire waves a dismissive hand at me, "At the end of the day, she still gets paid. Who cares?"

"I hope that isn't talking I hear," Jinno calls, glancing over at Sumire and I with a warning look. I slightly frown.

 _Hey, I had your back_.

Reo glances my way, and for the first time in class our gazes cross paths. I send him a small smile and he returns the gesture before turning back to the front of the class to face Jinno.

"Meo, Remi, Mikeo, Rikan..." Sumire hums quietly, and I shoot her a weird glance. "I'm trying to come up with a good couple name for you and Reo," she explains nonchalantly, "Mikaneo, Reikan, Mieo..." she continues.

This was going to be a long day.

"Thanks for the help, Bronte," Ruka states, "Real helpful. I'm starting to understand math better now, which is great because then I won't need to be tutored anymore," Ruka stands up with a lazy smile on his face.

"That's great, Ruka," I reply as I gather my books. Ruka is a guy that I tutor for History. He's not as wild as others, mostly referring to Natsume and his gaing. Even though he is part of it. "It's great to know that my History lessons have helped you with your Math."

My comment doesn't faze Ruka and he sends me a smile, "Yeah. Okay, hey can I ask you a question," he asks and I nodded.

"You think Hotaru likes me?" he asks. I look at him curiously and have a slight gri on my face

Ooo… someone has a mini crush " I tease and he turns red. For a while Ruka has been sitting with us and lately he and Hotaru have talking. Normally Hotaru would anyone with her baka gun, but Ruka was different. He has gotten hit a few times, but not as much as me, Sumire or any other kid in this school.

"She probably does. No, I know she does."

"You think that if I ask her out she would go out with me?"

"You never know, unless you try" I say.

"Yeah, your right. Okay well see you soon, I have to sit with the guys today. Oh, and good luck on the appointment you have today." He says and then he leaves.

I make my way to the cafeteria and when I arrive at my table. Hotaru is working on her stuff, and Sumire being herself speaks immediately, "I think I might vomit," she mumbles, gazing over at Natsume - _correction -_ Natsume _and_ a leggy blonde who sits on his lap with her clothes and hair disheveled. The two were playing an intense game of tongue hockey, if you know what I mean.

"Just look away," I laugh as I pull my sandwich out of my bag and take a bite out of it. Jealousy flares within me. _So he isn't mean to her - A girl he just met._

"I've just lost my appetite," Sumire declares, pushing her lunch tray away from her.

"Suit yourself," Hotaru smile, fetching her small bucket of crabs and sitting it in front of me.

Sumire shoots her a look of annoyance, "Tell me this isn't annoying you," she waves her hand in Natsume and Blondie's direction.

"This isn't annoying me," I state with a sly smile, "He can do what he likes. It's not the first time he's done that, anyway. Remember? He used to make out with girls all the time. plus he made it clear yesterday of his hatred towards me so I could careless."

"That doesn't make it any less disgusting," she mutters, "He's gotta be carrying _some_ form of STI's. I'd be worried if I were her."

"Yeah - worried when he'll dump my butt. The guy's never kept a girl for any longer than a week."

"There's the snarky girl I love," she chuckles, "Hey, what did Natsume do when he found out you're at my place for a while?" she queries curiously.

"He doesn't know. But now he probably does since I wasn't there in the house all morning, his parents know" I reply with a sheepish smile. " I even paid Hotaru 500 yen to make my house key so I could move back in there."

Sumire laughs, "Oh my goodness, Miki," she snorts, shaking her head, "God. How are his parents unaware of what he's like?"

"I think they are, I just don't think they're aware of how bad he is because they work a lot."

"You know what I can't wait for?" Hotaru asks suddenly.

"What?"

"The day you stand up to him. I am even getting my BAKA gun upgraded."

I groan, "I'm not that angry. I was the one who kept on trying to be friends with him when he made it clear that wasn't what he wanted. I don't intend on talking to him anytime soon, anyway. He doesn't like me, so I'll leave him be." I tell her.

Last night while I was in bed with Sumire, I decided that my mission was impossible and I wasn't doing any help by trying to hang out with Natsume. It pained me to make that decision and I feel a little guilty for giving up on him so easily, but I think it's the right thing to do for his sake and mine.

"He did make unnecessary comments, though Mikan. And that is uncalled for" she tells me, "Just because you're abnormally friendly and talk to him more than he would like, doesn't mean he can dye your hair black, let you walk home _in the rain,_ insult you, threaten you _and_ treat you like crap."

I think over her words for a second, "Well, when you put it that way..." I drawl.

Sumire chuckles, "One day you're going to explode and say everything you've been bottling up and he won't know what hit him," she rubs her hands together in excitement, "Oh, I can't wait. I love it when you're angry."

"You're _still_ here?" Sumire snarls, disgust lacing his words as he stares at me. I had just arrived to Natsume's house from the doctor's clinic. My tension was not to come here, I was actually on my way to Sumire's but I left something here.

"No," I answer, "I left something here. I just came to get it."

He stares at me blankly, his eyes scanning me from head to toe before a smirk morphs back onto his face, "When is your hair gonna go back to brown? black is getting annoying," he lifts his hand up and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear while I stare at him wide-eyed, "It isn't your color either."

 _Okay, fashion guru._

"I'm not sure, it's beginning to fade away now which is great. I say in 2 or 3 days it'll be gone," I reply honestly, "Now if you'll excuse me.." I drive past him and head upstairs to my room.

I knew he was asking a rhetorical question to upset me, but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. He wanted me gone, therefore I was going to stay away from him. Hopefully he'll see what I'm doing and leave me alone too.

I open my door and head towards the side table and unlock the drawer. I take out the meds, and the folders that the doctor has been giving me.

"what are those?" Natsume questions, leaning against the door frame.

"something that doesn't concern you"

"I didn't ask you if it concerned me, I asked you what are those folders?"

"English class assignments, and essays."

"I don't believe you"

"I just gave an answer to your question, I didn't ask you to believe me." I snap at him and drive past him to walk downstairs. I can hear him calling me from behind but I wasn't going to respond.

I was about to walk out the door, when Kaoru entered.

"Hello sweetie, how was your day?" she asks with a smile. Sometimes I can't believe how Natsume is such a freak, and yet has amazing parents.

"Good, I was just on my way out."

"Why? Did Natsume say anything to you honey? Please be honest" she says.

I look behind me to see Natsume standing with his face expressionless.

"No. he didn't to anything. I was just going to my friends for another night. She needs some help with her math." I say. Not lying because Sumire did need my help with math, but not going to say my whole reason.

"Honey, you can go after dinner. Take some rest and I will call you down when it is ready." She says and leaves into the kitchen. I head back up into my room and place the folders back into the drawer and lock it up.

I sound of a door clicking and swinging open echoes throughout the house and I glance down the hall in time to see Natsume walk out the house as the front door closes.

Dinner was finished, and Kaoru and Shiku and to bed. I called Sumire telling her to pick me up since everyone was gone to sleep. I left a note on the fridge for them saying where I would be. It was only seven at night.

I had taken a nap earlier and dreamt of things I wanted to forget; Things that brought tears to my eyes and caused sobs to rise in my throat. I looked at my phone and saw a message from Sumire saying she is on her way.

Of all emotions, I think guilt is the worst. Because when you feel guilt, you feel regret. And when you feel regret, you begin think of all the 'what ifs'. You think of all the simple little things you could've changed that would've made a big difference. But you can't change any of it, and so you're stuck with the reality that you could've changed but didn't.

I trot out of the living room as I rub my eyes furiously. It was so dark and I could barely see. I head over to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water. Just as I'm about to retreat back into the living room, I hear the click of a door shutting and I freeze in my steps.

 _It could be Natsume_ , I try to convince myself, but a haunting groan follows soon after and I immediately think otherwise. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap_. Footsteps near closer to the kitchen and I immediately take action, my heart pounding and breaths staggering. I grab a sharp knife and duck behind the kitchen counter, closing my eyes tightly.

The footsteps stop and the sound of a chair scraping follows before the _thing_ sits down in it, letting out an _oomph_.

"Bloody chairs," it mutters. My eyebrows shoot skywards at the familiar voice and relief floods into me. _Is that Natsume_?

"Natsume?" I call, cautiously peaking my head out of my hiding spot.

His head snaps upwards and he looks around, "God, Is that you?" he slurs. I fight back a laugh at his dazed expression and stand up.

"It's Mikan, but same thing," I reply, discreetly tucking the knife into the drawers. "You should get to sleep," I state, turning on my heels and walking away.

"Wait.." He slurs, grabbing my hand softly and pulling me back. I'm not sure why, but that action caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach. _Why was he being nice to me?_

My eyes scan his disheveled appearance and realization seeps in, "Are you drunk, Natsume?" I ask, sliding my hand out of his grip.

"Yes," he states, before correcting himself, "I mean maybe. I mean..." he hiccups, "I'm not drunk."

I laugh and shake my head, "Right," I drawl, walking over to the kitchen cupboard and grabbing a glass. I fill the cup with water, "This should help... I think," I slide the

glass over to him, "I don't really know what to do when someone's drunk, to be honest. I've never been in this situation."

Natsume takes the cup gratefully and downs it within only a few gulps before setting it on the counter and looking over at me. "Lemme tell you a secret," he slurs, waving his hand at me to come closer. I oblige and take a step towards him, intrigued by what he might say.

A moment of silence passes before he breaks it, "I stay up too late," I pull away from him and furrow my eyebrows confusedly, "Got nothing in my train."

"Natsume wha-"

"That's what people say. Mm mm," he hums; lifting his shoulders. It is then that I catch on to what he's doing: Singing shake it off - In a really bad voice, I might add. "That's what people say. Mm mm. I go on a lot of dates, but I can't make them play! Baby I will shake, shake it up!"

I throw my head back and laugh, amused by his off-key singing and the fact that his lyrics were completely wrong. I wipe a metaphorical tear from my cheek, "Bravo!" I cheer; chuckling when I catch Natsume looking smug with himself. "Didn't realise you were a closet Taylor Swift fan."

"Yeah but don't tell anyone. It'll blow my cover. I also know that you were lying to me earlier." He says and I stop laughing.

"You need to get some rest, Natsume," I inform him, looping my arm in his and picking him up out of the chair.

"Not until you tell me what you are hiding." He frowns. I grunt as he half-heartedly protests, attempting to sit back down on the chair, "Natsume, you need to sleep, buddy." I coo.

"Fine" He groans, staggering about as I pull him towards his room. He glances over at me, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He hiccups, wiping his hand across my face. _Yep, he was so wasted._

"You say quite the opposite actually," I answer, my cheeks heating up at his compliment.

Natsume opens his mouth to say something but lets out a shriek of pain when he stubs his toe on the door on the way into his room. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He seethes, clutching onto his feet with one hand as he hops around.

"Are you okay?" I ask, only earning a grunt from him. I gently usher a hopping Natsume over to his bed and he falls into it, slowly un-clutching his foot, "I'll get you an ice pack." I tell him, rushing out of the room and returning minutes later with an ice pack. I had to restrict myself from awing at him lying in his bed. He just looked so cute!

"Here you go," I say, handing him the ice pack. Natsume ducks under the bedcovers to place the ice pack on his toe before diving back out.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because it's the right thing to do," I answer simply.

I know Natsume is always mean to me, but I'm not one to hold a grudge against someone. He probably shouldn't be receiving this treatment from me (of all people), either, but I like helping people and I want to help people, regardless of what they're like. It's what I do - or at least what I want to do.

"And because you're drunk and you won't remember a thing." I add truthfully, laughing lightly.

Natsume smiles at me; a smile that I'd never seen him use on me before. It wasn't smug or mean or cocky. It was a genuine smile that made my heart flutter and a strange feeling spark within me. "Goodnight, Mikan," he yawns, fluttering his eyes closed.

"Night, Natsume."

I headed back down and see my phone ringing. It Sumire and said to meet outside since she was here. I grab my folders and head out of the house.

"So do you get it now?"

"Yeah, thanks. I asked Hotaru earlier, but knowing she wanted money I asked you. Your easy and free." Sumire says.

After we rapped up, Sumire asks how my appointment with the doctors. I told her not well.

"What happened?" she asks, worried.

"They say that nothing spread to further parts of my body, and that it is remained in my stomach. They say that I have to give the money soon or sign papers saying that 'I did disagree with the case terms, and if something gets worse I am responsible for it.' I have week and half to do it" I gave her the reports that the doctor gave me, as well as the papers from today.

"How much money are they asking?" Sumire questions.

"I am noting telling you that. Knowing you, you will spill it and tell your parents or Hotaru and somehow get the money. I don't want it, I am just going to sign the papers"

"Mikan, I will not have you sign those papers. How much are they asking? You are getting the money from me, Hotaru, parents, her parents, someone." She says sternly

"I don't want the money Sumire, and I don't care if my health gets worse. I just want it to end. Besides no one will be able to pay it. Not me, or you, or Hotaru. Plus, I don't want you guys wasting your money on me."

"Mikan Sakura. How. Much. Are. They. Asking?" Sumire know looks at me with rage. Knowing this look it's either I tell or face one of her threats that don't well with me.

I take a bid gulp and answer.

"250,000 yen"


	8. Chapter 8

▲ Chapter 8 || Your Abs Get To Feel My Hands. ▲

 _"You better be behaving well Mikan. I don't want to hear any complains from Kaoru or Shiku."_ My mom says. Such little faith in me. When has she ever gotten a complain.

"I won't be any trouble to them mom, see you soon" with that I hang up.

This morning, just as I awoke, my phone began to ring and I answered it; surprised to find mom and dad on the other end of the phone line. Since I have told Sumire about my issue from the clinic from yesterday, she has been pestering about me taking the money from her, or her family, even Hotaru offered the same thing but I refused. It's not that I couldn't ask my parents, we are wealthy as well, but with the amount so big they will ask series of questions which I am can't answer.

For the past half an hour, I am have been waiting for Sumire to come down so we can get going. We both decided to take the public transit since her mother needed it her car this morning. The bus arrives at 8:30 and we had fifteen minutes left to catch it. This girl is taking so long.

"Sumire I am leaving! You are taking to long!" I shout out to her and leave through the main door. Walking along the sidewalk, I feel my phone buzz. I take it out of my pocket and see whom it was. It was Kaoru.

"Hello Kaoru." I chirp.

 _"Hello Mikan! Where are you? I went to your room and you weren't there. Did you leave for school already?"_ Kaoru asks.

"Yes, I slept over at a friends house because it got late and she and her mother refused to let me go out. So I stayed over night. And yes I am headed to school know. I even left a note on the fridge. I am sorry"

 _"Oh no, it's fine,"_ she says and I smile. I was about to hang up when she asked me a question.

 _"Is Natsume being a prick?"_ Shiku asks, I guess I was on speaker.

"No, he's been fine. Very welcoming and helpful."

 _"Good, good,"_ Shiku says, and I think they believed me.

 _"You can tell us, Mikan,"_ Kaoru says, " _If he's too much trouble we'll sort him out, okay?"_

"Okay."

 _"Alright, well we have to go now so we'll see you, well, when we see you! Goodbye!"_ Kaoru says and the call ends.

I run down the block (tripping over a couple times as I do, I must admit). I glance right and see my bus sitting at my stop. My eyes widen. "Wait!" I call, waving my hands frantically as I run as fast as I bus pulls away from my stop and drives off while I groan and stomp my foot as I watch it's retreating figure. Dammit!

I fall against the brick wall fence, taking deep breaths to calm my panting. But it was too late. I was breathing heavily, and check to see if I could my water bottle. But I couldn't.I am not fat or unfit, just my health condition. If I run too run or push myself to hard it can become dangerous towards my health. Fortunately for me, Sumire's house isn't too far away from school walking-distance. It just means I'll be a little late and will probably get a detention.

In a little less than a minute or so, the distant sound of a rumbling motorcycle grows louder and closer. My breathing was still uneven and heavily. I needed water, badly. I glance back to find Natsume slowly driving up to me. I almost didn't recognize him with his helmet on.

"Hello," I shout over his motorcycle. I coughed. Natsume twists the ignition key and his motorcycle falls silent. He pulls off his helmet and looks at me. He bends down to my level.

"You ok?" he asks, worried. I look up at him and does look kinda worried. I just nod my head.

"How come you are breathing so heavily?" he asks.

"I…ran, and… missed my…bus" I said through my panting. "You…got… water?" he nods and takes a water bottle out of his bag and hands it over. I quickly take it and chug the water down my throat.

"Easy there." He says.

Couple minutes later I felt better and got up. I thanked him for his help and started to walk down the path that leads to school. He gets back on his bike and starts it.

"Need a ride?" he asks.

I open my mouth to thank him though I hesitate. Does he really think I'm gonna fall for his prank again?

"No thanks, I like walking," I smile, hoping my response was convincing enough.

"Natsume furrows his eyebrows confusedly.

"You know what time it is, right? You won't get to school on time."

"I know," I smile, turning on my heel and walking off, "Thanks for offering though." I say over my shoulder, shooting a confused Natsume a smile.

The sound of a motor roaring back to life follows moments later and I squeak in surprise when I find Natsume and his motorcycle driving beside me.

"You know you want to." He coos; tempting me to give in and hop on, but I didn't trust him. He's feeding me false hope. I shake my head with a small laugh and he groans.

"Seriously? Do you not trust me or something?"

"Or something," I answer, turning to him with a big-ass smile that I hoped would convince him, "Just go on without me. I'll survive," I jokingly sigh.

Natsume rolls his eyes, "Yeah right. You nearly had a breathing attack. Get on the bike," he orders, "You can't be late for class."

I shake my head. This was a trick. He wasn't going to give me a ride.

"Mikan.." he grits out.

"Why do you suddenly care, Natsume?" I snap. "Is this another mean trick of yours or is there something in it for you?" Natsume looks back at me in surprise and I flush red, quickly turning away and staring down at my feet. I don't like it when I snap. I hate losing my cool, because I'll end up saying hurtful things.

"I'm offering you a ride," he states, climbing off his bike and stepping towards me. His voice lowers, "I'm not tricking you, okay? I promise, and I never/em break a promise. My pride wouldn't take it."

I watch him hesitantly, "Why are you being civil with me?" Natsume snickers at me and shrugs, "I owe you one. I know you helped me last night and I'm making it up to you."

"But why would he want to make it up to me?"

I bite down onto my lip and watch him hesitantly; searching for any hint of a lie on his face. Nothing.

"Okay," I give in, a smile returning to my features.

"Thanks, Natsume."

He shrugs in response and unclips his own helmet, putting it on my head and clipping the buckle. A small smile tugs onto his face as he looks at me for a brief moment, though it disappears as quickly as it comes.

"But what about you? You won't be safe," I reply worriedly.

"Stop worrying, I've done this 1000 times."

I eye him for a long moment and he rolls his eyes at me before climbing onto the bike and patting the seat behind him. I eventually give in and clamber onto the bike. Oh how I've always wanted to do this!

"Mikan," Natsume says over his shoulder.

"Hm?" I reply absentmindedly.

"You have to wrap your hands around me." He says, and I see the corner of his mouth tipping upwards.

I laugh. "Ah, so that's what you're getting out of this," I nod in understanding.

"For a second there I thought you were doing this out of the goodness of your heart." I fake a sad sniffle and grin proudly when I feel Natsume shake with laughter.

"Shut up," he replies, but he was smiling, "And if anything, you're the one who's benefitting. You get to feel my abs."

"Your abs get to feel my hands," I argue, and Natsume chuckles.

"Just do it."

"Fine," I give in, wrapping my hands around his torso and trying to ignore the feeling of his rock hard abs under my hands. This situation is awkward enough as it is.

The motorcycle roars to life, shaking beneath me violently. The vehicle jolts forward with one last, loud roar and we were off

"So what was that folder in your hand?" he shouts over the roaring ride.

"English stuff. I told you yesterday."

"Don't lie to me Mikan. I am in your English class and we and no essay writing or report assigned to us yet." He says, and had a point.

"None of your business Natsume, and keep your eyes on the road."

"What are you hiding Mikan?" he asks or likely demands. I am hiding many things from many people. I know that they need to know but I can't help it. I can't let anyone know anything. All the sorrow years of my life that continue to this day. Is just heartbreaking. Hardly anyone has a care in the world for me.

"A lot of things."


	9. Chapter 9

▲ **Chapter 9 || How To Lie To Your Best Friend 101 ▲**

"Oh My Goodness," I breathe, slowly opening my tightly closed eyes. "That was amazing!" I laugh; slightly relieved and surprised that I had survived. I untangle my arms from his waist and hop off his bike, "I can't believe I just did that! Did you know that riding a motorcycle has been on my to-do list for ages?"

Natsume hops off the bike, smirking down at me, "No, but I do now."

I grin and unclip my helmet, handing it over to him. "That was so cool. At one point I thought I was going to die. Scratch that. I felt like that the entire ride, but it was great!" I say, shaking out my arms and legs. They felt like jelly from how stiff I was throughout the ride.

Natsume's smile only widens as he stares at me.

"Thanks for that, Natsume," I break the silence between us,

"That was really nice of you."

And just like that, as if something had clicked in his head, his expression drops. He glances around, noticing all the on looking students. A scowl morphs onto his face, "Yeah, okay. But just because I _fucked_ you last night and drove you to school, it doesn't mean we're together. It was a one night stand," he bellows, making sure that his comment is loud enough for all the on looking students to hear.

My smile immediately falls off my face and my eyes widen in shock as I stare at him; too shocked and paralyzed to move, let alone speak.

He glances over at me and his satisfied smirk wavers the slightest. "Sorry," he mutters to me as he pushes past me and walks over to his group of friends who were leaning against the school building. Koko was shaking his head at Natsume, and the other two, Ruka and Kitsuneme, were just watching curiously.

"Come on," A voice says softly behind me. I turn to see Sumire shaking her head sadly at me, "Come with me," she loops her arm in mine and ushers me over to the school building.

I stare down at my feet, my heart pounding as I feel the stares of all the students burn into me; some whispering, some gossiping wildly, and others just watching quietly. But over all the commotion, the only thing that was running through my mind was Natsume and what he had done. _He lied! Why would he do that?_

I wasn't too fussed about the rumor; truthfully, I was mainly upset because Natsume chose to spread such a lie so that he can hurt me. Ugh. Why is it that every time my faith restores in Natsume, he does something that completely shatters those beliefs and brings me back to where I was in the beginning?

Sumire pushes the two of us through the crowd and leads me over to the girl's bathroom. Upon our arrival, I see Hotaru and a few girls exit the room but they exit; leaving only us three. Sumire immediately embraces me in a hug,

"Let it out, Mikan. Let it out," she coos.

I force a laugh and pull away from her, "I'm not gonna cry, Sumire. I'm okay," I lie, "I'm just hurt."

Sumire brakes the hug, and I see both of them stare at me unsurely, "You're lying," Hotaru states; hugging me,

"You need to cry."

"Hotaru!" I protest, "I don't need to cry, I just.. I just want to talk."

"Okay," she sighs, "How do you feel? What happened? Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," I smile; laughing lightly, "besides, what is there to loose, you guys are acting like it's a big deal. It's not that bad. I just... I keep trusting him and I need to stop, I know that now."

Sumire frowns at me while Hotaru glares, "That was horrible what he did. I saw the way you were looking at him and how happy you were with him before he, _you know_ , flipped."

"If you're trying to imply that I have a crush on Natsume, then stop right there," I hold a hand up to silence her, "I was happy and got a little too hopeful with him, that's all."

"What? Who said anything about a crush?" A sly grin forms on Hotaru's face and I shake my head. She huffs,

"You know, you don't need to act like you're okay, Mikan. Cry to me, rant about how much of an asshole he is, anything! Just don't conceal all your emotions, it's not healthy."

"In fact when it comes to healthiness, the three of us know what isn't _especially for you."_ Hotaru says eying me.

I stay silent, staring at both of them quietly. They were right; I shouldn't hold my feelings in. But I'm stronger than this and I'm going to let something so silly control me, and my emotions.

"I'm okay guys, honestly. If I want to cry and babble about my hatred for Natsume, you'll be the first person I go to. Okay?"

She sucks on her teeth before sighing defeated,

"Alright."

"Know that, that is settled, I have some good news and bad." Hotaru says.

"What is it?"

"The good news is that here is your spare house key Mikan." She give it to me and continues, "and the bad news is that we have another problem. Yesterday, Ruka and I went out after school. He took me to an animal shelter where they keep all the abused, sick or any animal they is homeless. I took a few photos of how he looked which frustrated him. Which I could careless about."

"Aww! So cute!" Sumire cooed. I roll my eyes and give a smile.

"Anyway, we went to the park later on starting talking about stuff like our childhood, future plans, and everything." She says. I was happy for her.

"That is great Hotaru, expect I don't see a problem. I see a miracle."

She glares at me but continues, "well baka, I am about to tell you that right now. While we were talking I accidently spilled our secret." She finishes.

Silenece.

Silence.

"WHAT!" me and Sumire blew up at her.

And that, folks, is how you lie to your best friend.

I'm currently in Geography class; tired because of my short sleep from last night, and numb because of the event that occurred this morning. I still couldn't get over it no matter how hard I tried to.

"Psst, Mikan!" A voice whispers, "Mikan!"

I lift my head from the desk, rub my eyes tiredly and glance back; surprised to see Koko smiling broadly at me. Beside him is Yuu.

Yuu, like Koko, is a good friend of Natsume. He's slept with most of the girls at our school. He's a real flirt and, as some may put it, a player.

"Why are you whispering?" I ask Koko with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his eyes darting over to the classroom's door. A few minutes ago Narumi had left the room to collect some papers for today's lesson, leaving our class to chat.

My eyebrows furrow, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Koko shoots me a deadpanned look and I laugh, realizing what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, _that_."

"Well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nod, smiling at him gratefully. "Just a little shocked, I guess. How's Natsume?"

Koko and Yuu shoot each other a knowing glance and I look at them in confusion.

"Natsume wasn't lying when he said you were too nice, wasn't he?" Yuu comments with a small laugh, the corner of his mouth tilting upwards.

"They don't call her Gakuen Alice's sweetheart for nothing," Koko informs Yuu matter-of-fact; sending me a quick wink.

"Right, ha-ha," I laugh before clearing my throat, "So how was he?"

"Grumpy, as per usual," Koko rolls his eyes in annoyance, "Don't take what he says personally, though. He's been through shit and so he sort of/kind of, has a passionate hatred towards anyone who is happy."

"Ah. But you know, he isn't the only on this planet that has been through a lot. Heck, it's the quite opposite and I am the perfect example."

"He'll calm down, babe," Yuu interjects. At first I'm a little startled by him calling me babe, though from his nonchalant expression I assume that it's a nickname that just rolls off his tongue, "You just need to give him a chance. I know you think he's a fucking dick and all, which I guess he is, but when you get to know him he's not that bad. It just takes time, that's all."

"Yeah, okay," I nod with a smile, "And thank you guys for cheering me up and all. I appreciate it." It was nice to think they had my back.

"No worries. We like you," Koko assures me with a grin.

"And for what it's worth, not many people believe you were just his one night stand," Yuu informs me.

 _Hallelujah._

"You guys know that I didn't do anything with him... right?"

"Of course, babe," Yuu confirms, "Natsume hates you."

My eyebrows rise at his blunt comment.

 _I think we established that this morning thank you very much_

"Yuu is a very straight-forward person," Koko fills in, leaning forward to whisper, "Just ignore him. It's okay - _He's used to it._ "

Yuu hits Koko across the head with a laugh and I can't help but join in on the laughter as the two bicker on about who ignores who. I liked Natsume friends. They're nice.

Just then the door opened. I looked up and thought it was the teacher, but it turned out to be Ruka. Everyone was quiet and stared up at him. He searched the class as if he was looking for someone, until his eyes met mine. He walked towards me with an expression on his face that I could not describe.

"Meet me after school in the school's parking lot with Hotaru and Sumire." Ruka says sternly, and with that he leaves the classroom. I heard Yuu whisper something to Koko.

"Dude what was that about?" Yuu asks Koko.

"Beats me man." Koko replies in a whisper.

Natsume POV:

It is now lunchtime and everyone was at the cafeteria. As usual I was sitting with my boys having lunch. Our table was in the center of the café and many girls would walk by flirt with us. Girls would walk by and drop something 'accidently' for one of us to pick it up. Sometimes it would work but other times my boys and I would just ignore.

Koko and Yuu are acting like 4-year olds. Koko was slurping his smoothie while Yuu was throwing food at random people and turned around fast before they could figure out whom it was. Ruka on the other hand was just sitting in silence, and eating. I have noticed that he hasn't been around the gang in while nor talked as much as before with us.

"I am sitting at a table of two 4 year olds."

"WHERE?! Man they are the worst! They are like Demon children!" Koko says and I stare at him, while Yuu was acting like a manic.

"Correction, one 4 year old, and… an idiot." They both just roll there eyes continue with what they were doing. I stared at my longest best buddy Ruka, he seemed to be in his own world. He had finished eating, but something was off with him. he was staring out into the cafeteria, at a certain table. I follow his gaze to which table and it turned out to be the farthest one by the window.

It was Mikan and her friends.

"Ruka. What's up man? You have been out for a while."

he looks at me and says nothing and turns back at Mikan and her friends.

"Then why do you keep looking there at Mikan's lunch table."

He says nothing. I was getting a little curious towards his behavior. Koko looks up at us, confused as well as Yuu.

"Yeah man, you haven't been with us for a while. You walk with us, sit with us, and hang out but no talking." Koko says. glad to see that they have noticed this too.

Ruka turns around and looks at us, "Nothing. I just have a lot going on." Ruka says.

"Yeah well we kind of guessed that during mid-way of geography class today." Yuu says.

"What happened in geography class?" I ask out of curiousity.

"Nothing." Ruka says.

"It's something alright, or why would you ask Mikan ad her friends to meet you after school in the school's parking lot?" Yuu inquires. What. Why would Ruka want to meet that goody-two shoes?

"What is going on Ruka?"

"Nothing is going Natsume, and would appreciate it if you left it alone." He snaps at us, and Koko, Yuu and I flinch a little at his voice. Ruka was never the one to get angry much less snap at someone.

"What did she do Ruka?"

"She did anything." He shot back. Now, I know something is up.

"Tell me Ruka." I say with a little anger.

"none of your business Natsume." Ruka says getting up, grabbing his stuff and leaving the café.

"What was that all about?" Yuu asks.

"I don't know man." Koko replies. But I know Yuu has a point. What is up with Ruka?

I get leaving the cafeteria and go looking for Ruka. Knowing him, he would need to soon tell me or I will have to force it out of him somehow.

It had been fifteen minutes and I still couldn't find him. I kept walking down the hall, passing doors and lockers but still no luck. I happened to pass by the music room and suddenly I heard someone singing. The door was a little cracked open. I heard someone playing the guitar but I couldn't see whom it was. All I could say it was a girl with long brunette hair. I couldn't see her face because her back was to me, but I heard her voice and it sounded very familiar. I just couldn't pin point who.

 **True Friend-Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus)**

 **We use to sign our cards and letters BFF** **  
You've had a million ways to make me laugh  
You were lookin' out for me, you had my back  
Was good to have you around**

I was listening to her voice and it sounded so good. She had an amazing tone towards the song she was singing. To me, it sounded as if this was her personal song. **  
You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
'Cause you keep my feet on the ground**

Listening to her made me feel something but I don't know what. For some reason, while listening to her I felt guilt and sorrow for her. I even felt sorry and I never feel that for someone unless it's my family or my gang.

 **You were a true friend** **  
You were here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You were a true friend**

Her voice sounded so good, but at the same time it sounded so sad. If seemed like she was singing for a long time friend.

 **You didn't get angry when I change the plans** **  
Somehow you never had a second chance, and  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I had you**

Now I was certain the song was for someone she lost because she was using past tense words. To me, it seemed like she had lost some she cared about. However I keep listening.

 **A true friend  
You were here till the end  
You pulled me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again**

 **True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in**

 **A true friend  
You were here till the end  
You pulled me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You were a true friend**

 **You were a true friend  
You were here till the end  
You pulled me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You were a true friend**

 **You were a true friend  
You were a true friend**

I guess that was the end of her song because she had stopped singing. I was about to call her I accidently tripped over my foot and the door flew open.

I saw the girl stand up run out of the music room. I ran after her, calling her but she doesn't turn around. She makes a turn and I follow not far behind. I look into the next hallway and it is empty.

 _Where did she go_

Then I noticed something on the floor. It was a pink bracelet. I picked it up and new it belongs to the girl. I had to find her, and know who she was. The only thing that can get me to her is this bracelet. I put it in my pocket and start searching back for Ruka. We had some unfinished business.

 **I changed some of the words in the lyrics, but other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave lots of comments and reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 || Kill Her With Kindness?**

 **Chapter 10 || Kill Her With Kindness?** ▲

"When will school be over?" Sumire groans, dropping her head on our lunch table. "You know, I stayed up till 12 last night to work on 4 assessments that are due next week! I don't think I can live like this. Someone please take me on a vacation."

"Yes I know, because I was the one that helped you till then." I smile empathetically at her; knowing exactly where she was coming from. Yesterday, Natsume heard me playing the guitar and singing a song, but thankfully he doesn't know that I was the one singing. As soon as I heard his voice, I panicked and ran all the way to my home. Yes, my home. I finally moved out, and told Kaoru and Shiku that I won't be staying there anymore, but will call or guest them weekly. I haven't Sumire or Hotaru about the incident yet, knowing the will have my head for. Not to mention Hotaru Baka gun.

Regarding schoolwork, I am working for hours on end. The teachers had been dumping a lot of homework and assignments on us lately. "I know it's hard, but in 2 weeks, we'll have no assessments or exams to worry about and it'll be easy-breezy."

Sumire lifts her head from the table and eyes me for a moment before speaking, "How the hell do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know; Be all positive and shit. You must be the only student in our year who is coping with all this work like it's as simple as kindergarten homework." I just shrug.

Sumire thinks for a moment before sighing, "You're just a really positive person," She takes a bite of her sandwich before continuing, " _Anyway…_ Don't you think Ruka can keep our secret from his friends. Especially Natsume?"

"I really don't know Sumire. If he does tell my life surely is over."

"Mikan, the way things are looking right now, your life _will_ be over in either way. Unless—

"No Sumire. I have made up my mind and I am sticking to it. Plus, we are at school and someone will be able to hear us. It's best that this conversation is left outside of school grounds were it is safe."

"Mikan, how to you manage to stay so positive?"

"You just need to think happy thoughts and focus on the good, I dunno," I shrug and squeeze her shoulder comfortingly, "Enjoy the little things and try not to let the bad things consume your thoughts."

"Okay, Dr. Phil," she rolls her eyes.

"Excuse me," A voice calls from behind, I turn around, surprised to find Luna, Rui and Akira standing behind me.

In case you didn't know, these three girls are our school's queen-bees; Luna leading the pack. They're feisty, gorgeous and fashion-divas. Guys want her, and every girl wants to _be_ like them.

"Hello?" I smile unsurely. _Why were they talking to me?_ \- I've never talked to any of them in my life.

"So you and Natsume, huh?" Luna queries, brushing her long hair over her shoulder.

"Huh?" I query stupidly, deciding to just play dumb. She scoffs and rolls her eyes before averting her hard gaze to me, "Don't try and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about; the whole school knows you've been _whoring_ around with him."

Why is she so mean? I feel a little bad for her if she has such a negative outlook on life. I wonder what has caused her to act this way. Maybe I can help-

" _Excuse you_?" Sumire sneers, "In case you haven't noticed, the only people ' _whoring around_ ' here, are you and your two barbie doll friends, so back off."

Luna shoots daggers at Sumire. "Watch what you're saying, _seaweed_. I can make your life a living hell and you know it," Luna snarls.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." I say, bringing Luna's attention over to me.

She laughs a bitter laugh, "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it? Kill me with kindness?"

Akira and Rui cackle with laughter at Luna's joke. I clear my throat and speak up. "Look, I know you think I've been sleeping around with Natsume, but it's not true; Just a huge misunderstanding-" _Yeah, he lied to pretty much the whole school,_ I think bitterly, "He just gave me a ride to school because I was staying at his house for the few weeks, but I left."

Luna's silent for a moment, eyes scanning over me, as if searching for any hint of a lie on my face, "Okay." She finally says.

Maybe I can try to make a conversation with her. My mind rushes to find a conversation starter and my eyes settle on her purse. "I like your purse," I state just as she's about to leave. Sumire gives me a side-glance, probably telling me that I'm crazy, but I ignore her and watch Luna.

"It's Louie Vuitton," Luna informs me boastfully, her eyes lighting up with excitement, "My mom bought it for me before it was even released. I'm one of only ten people in the world that have this bag. Britney Spears has it, too."

"Wow."

"Yeah," she nods, "Anyway, I want you to stay away from Natsume. He doesn't want you and, I hate to say this but, he is way out of your league. So, if you leave him for me, I think we'll get along just fine," she finishes with a wide, fake smile to which I return with a sigh.

 _Just when I thought we were making progress._

"Seriously? Are you that childish?" I query, the words rolling off my tongue without thinking. I know we're in high school, but this? Threatening someone all because of a _boy_?

Luna's eyes immediately flare with anger at my words. "Bitch, you better stay away from him. Nerdy chicks like you don't go with hot guys like him, so don't get your hopes up. It'll never work," she sneers venomously.

"You don't have to feel threatened by me. Natsume doesn't like me, so if you really want him then just go get him yourself. You don't have to resort to threatening me so you can have him," I reply.

"I-You... I don't- I don't want him," she stammers, her cheeks tinting red, "Ugh. Just go fuck yourselves!" she snaps, and Sumire stifles a laugh.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down," a deep voice coos, and I shift my gaze over to the noise source. _Natsume_. "There is plenty of me to go around, it's okay."

Luna fakes a sniffle and looks at Natsume with sad, wide eyes, "Natsume, baby, these girls were telling me to stay away from you." She walks over to him and clings onto his arm. My eyebrows shoot skywards in disbelief at what she said.

 _We_ _were_ _ **threatening**_ _her_?

Natsume looks at me for a moment and frowns, "That's not very nice, Mikan," he chides, though I can tell he doesn't believe Luna from the mocking tone in his voice. Natsume turns to Luna, a smirk on his face as he mutters to her, "Meet me at the janitor's closet in 5 minutes. Kay, babe?"

Luna's eyes light up with excitement and she nods her head, disappearing out of the cafeteria in no time. Her two friends return to their lunch table.

I don't know why, but the thought of Natsume doing 'it' with Luna irritated me.

Natsume glances back at me, staring at me quietly for a moment before speaking, "You're sexy when you get bitchy," he states matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't bitchy," I reply dryly, ignoring the feeling of my stomach erupting into butterflies. Sue me, it's not every day I get a guy calling me sexy - even if it is for the totally wrong reason.

"I guess not," he replies after some thought, "But you were good, anyway." I nod my head and look anywhere but at him.

"Well, I'll see you later Mikan. And before I forget, Hotaru wants you meet at your house after school today. She says it's really important for you to now." Sumire says. I nod saying yes, and she heads off. Now it's just Natsume and I.

I was still annoyed by what he did to me this morning and I refuse to let myself warm up to him when he can turn on me in an instant.

"Your hair's brown now," he states. Sumire took me to the parlor to change it back to my natural hair color at some point this week. I forget which day it was.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Natsume?" I finally turn and face him.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion, "No. Why?"

"You. Luna. Janitors closet. 5 minutes." I raise my eyebrows.

"I'm not actually gonna go. Who has sex in the janitor's closet these days?" His face contorts with disgust,

" _Fucking ew_."

"What's that?" he asks pointing to arm. _SHOOT!_ I tug my sleeve a bit down to cover it, but before I could answer a voice was heard.

"If you're trying to reconcile with Mikan, then you might wanna start by apologizing for all the shitty things you've done to her over the past week." Hotaru voice mergers from the hallway, I didn't even notice her behind me until she spoke.

Natsume's gaze hardens, "I'm not trying to reconcile with Mikan," he retorts defensively, "I fucking hate her."

"Then leave," Hotaru responds simply.

"Fine," he replies.

" _Fine_."

Natsume doesn't make a move to leave, and opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again. Hotaru arches an eyebrow, amusement dancing in her eyes. "You're still here," she states.

Natsume groans, shaking his head and muttering words under his breath as he turns and leaves. When he's going back to the cafeteria, towards his lunch table.

" _He likes you_ ," she grins at me.

"Sure he does," I laugh in disbelief.

BRING

Finally school is over. My last class just finished and I started to head towards to my locker to get my things. Squeezing my way through the hallway, I make my way to my locker. I put my things away and grab the stuff I needed and put it away in my bag. I zipped it up and put my bag over my shoulder.

As I was about to close my locker, I jumped when I saw Natsume lean against the lockers.

"You scared me."

"Hn."

Rolling my eyes I walk past him, and down the hallways. I feel him walking behind me but I don't turn. I make my way down the stairs and as soon as I was about to exit the building, when someone pulls me back with my back against the wall. I wasn't a hard pull, but strong enough for me to be taken.

I saw Natsume looking at me, intensely as if he was trying to figure something out. I try to walk past him but he just blocks my way through his arm. I try the other way but the same thing happens.

"Let me go." I say, but not in full confidence. He starts to smirk

"Hn. Or what?" he says, still smirking. I turn my gaze away for him and trying moving his arms away to I can continue my journey home. But sadly, no avail because he wouldn't budge his arms. I was known getting irritated.

"I have somewhere to be Natsume, and I would appericate it if you let me go." I was getting a little frustrated with his behavior. I may not have told his parents about his behavior but that does not mean he can bully me around.

"Where's that?"

"My house?"

"Don't you mine? Isn't that where you are suppose to be for the next few weeks?"

"Not I meant my home. I don't live at your place anymore Natsume. I go to my home now."

"Alone?"

"Does it matter?" why would he care. Earlier today, he just said he hated me. He didn't say anything.

Silence

"Thought so." I say and push him away from me, and head out the door. Unfortunately he grabs my wrist. I try pulling away but his grip only tightens. As I am trying to get free, he brings up my wrist. He pulls the sleeve up and looks at the red skin patches.

Drat.

"What's this?" he points to the red circles. I look away.

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me." He says low dangerous voice. I look at him with angry eyes.

"Why would you care Natsume? You hate and people that hate each other show no concern for others. So leave me the hell alone." I pull my hand out of his grip and run out the school building, and to my house.

 _He can't know…no one can know!_

 **Thanks for readings and review my story everyone! I love you all! Here is another uploaded chapter for you all to enjoy! And again R &R about my story! It helps me a lot! SEE YOU ALL SOON!**


	11. Chapter 11

▲ **Chapter 11 || We're Dealing With A Ponytail Killer** ▲

It was November now and the weather was starting to get cold. Leaves had fallen off the tree branches, the sky would mostly likely be gray, and the cold wing would always blow. I started to wear hats and gloves and warmer clothes to keep warm.

After the incident yesterday and went straight to my home to meet Hotaru. She told me that things were not looking so good and if I didn't get help right away, I could get into deep trouble. I started to live back at my home and explained Natsume parents that I won't be stay with them anymore. I didn't exactly mention the complications between Natsume and I, however too many things were starting to pile up and I did not want anyone finding out anything.

I am in the schools cafeteria having lunch with Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, and Koko. Midterms are early over; this week is the last week. Can't for this stress to be over.

"Hey, are you okay? I saw what happened in the cafeteria. Be careful with Luna; she's an evil bitch."

Ever since the encounter yesterday in the cafeteria with Luna and her friends; these were the types of questions I was receiving from my friends all day. Once again, it was blown up out of proportion. Luna isn't that bad, is she?

I smile brightly at Anna and shake my head, "I'm fine. Thank you, though."

Anna is part of the social justice team with me. She's a petite girl with short pink hair. "Aren't you scared, though?" Nokoko queries, "Luna is not one to mess with."

I shrug in response, unsure on how to reply. "I dunno, I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

They all seem unsure with my response, but nod their head nonetheless. "Right," she smiles, "I should go now.. But good luck! Come on Nokoko"

 _Good luck?_

"Yeah. Bye!" I reply, turning to Sumire who was watching our conversation amusedly. We also get up and head out of the cafeteria with Hotaru behind us.

"We're so gonna cop it for what happened today," Sumire declares with a grin.

I eye her warily, "Why are you smiling like that? I don't think you should be smiling in a situation like this."

She rolls her eyes at me, "So now you're complaining about _me_ smiling too much? The audacity."

I laugh and walk with her down the half full school corridors. "But seriously, aren't you a little nervous?"

Sumire shrugs, "Everyone's talking it up. The most Luna's ever done is chop someone's ponytail off 'accidentally'."

"And you don't think that's bad enough?" I ask, brushing my hand over my ponytail protectively. "Now I can understand why everyone's acting worried. We're dealing with a ponytail-killer."

Hotaru rolls her eyes at my dramatic behavior, "Everyone's only making a fuss because you're supposed to be Gakuen Alice's sweet little princess and they don't think you can handle a little nudging from their queen-bee." Hotaru says

I frown at her, "I'm not a princess."

"Yeah, but they don't know that," she replies with a shrug, and I sigh.

"I don't like how some people assume I'm this weak person who cracks under any pressure."

"I know it's frustrating, but you shouldn't care about what strangers think of you. They clearly don't know you well enough to see what you're really like." Sumire says and I stare at her. " _Wow_ , I can't believe I'm actually saying this. It's usually the other way around." She finishes and I look over at Hotaru and grin, nodding my head in agreement, "Yeah, you're right. I'm being silly."

Sumire nudges me playfully, "Want a ride home after school today?"

"No thanks, I have to go over to Natsume's house and pick up a few things. Thanks anyway."

"Sorry I keep coming like this, but l left a few things here when I thought I got everything." I apologise to Kaoru and Shiku.

"It's no problem sweetheart. We were just having tea, come join us." She says. I really didn't have a choice since she dragged me there. I sat down on the couch beside her.

"So Natsume, how's school going?" Kaoru asks when Shiku finishes his newspaper reading and settles it on the table. She watches Natsume closely, who just shrugs in response.

"It's going great, mom," he drawls sarcastically with his mouth full of food.

"Good marks?"

" _Absolutely._ "

I frown at his rudeness. He was so mean to his parents even though they were so nice. I couldn't help but wonder what caused the wedge between them, and my mind drifted off to that family photo with that boy.

Kaoru purses her lips and averts her gaze down to her tea. You could slice the tension in the room with a knife. I fidget uncomfortably and scour my mind for a conversation starter that could ease the tension, "So Kaoru, mom told me you like gardening..."

"Yes!" Kaoru perks up and straightens in her chair, both excited about the topic and relieved to fill the awkward silence, "You should garden with me sometime, Mikan. It would be nice having someone keep me company for once."

"Yes, I'd like that," I nod with a smile, "Your front garden always looks so pretty."

"Thank you dear, at least someone appreciates my hobby," she fixates a playful but-not-actually-that-playful glare on Natsume, who ignores her, "Natsume doesn't really like spending his time with his parents anymore, don't you Natsume?" she chuckles.

Natsume grunts in response and when he finishes his tea, he scrapes his chair across the floor and heads over to the kitchen.

Kaoru smiles awkwardly, "I'll go talk to him," she runs out of the room, leaving Shiku and I to drink in silence.

"Awkward," Shiku laughs, but his laughter quickly dies off and he clears his throat, "So... The weather's nice today, isn't it?" he drawls. He wasn't the best at starting conversations.

"Mm, I know," I reply with a smile,

Jay nods, "How are your parents?"

"They're fine. I—"

I'm cut off by the slam of a door and I glance back just in time to see Natsume storming across the room towards the hallway. Moments later, Kaoru opens the closer door and enters the dining room with a sheepish smile, "So. Who wants dessert?"

I went after Natsume after he left the house with his little quarrel with Kaoru. I knew that because I heard his motorbike speed down the street. It had been an hour since he left now, and I wondered where he went off.

I was gathering my things and thinking some things.

I'm starting to dislike Natsume, I really am. I know that there's always a reason behind someone's actions. But that still doesn't give him the right to disrespect people - especially his parents, who are trying so hard to earn his love. My parents on the other hand hardly show any love to me. She doesn't even realize how lucky he is.

I really don't know how much longer I can stay being patient with him.

I hear the silent rumble of a motorbike and glance out the window to see Natsume steering into the driveway. The rumbling cuts off and Natsume climbs off his motorbike. He pulls off his helmet and I feel my heart drop at his expression.

He no longer held a tense, serious expression like usual. His expression was tired and sad. I could tell even from here that his eyes were puffy and red, and they glistened with tears.

I hear the front door click shut as Natsume enters the home and I find my feet taking me to him. I was still upset with him, but he just looked so sad.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly, and Natsume's gaze shifts to me.

"I'm fine," he mutters, brushing past me and heading over to his room. But I couldn't let him go. The way he was acting was all too familiar and I couldn't let the past repeat itself.

"I'm here for you..." I quickly speak up, and Natsume turns to me confusedly, "If you need someone to talk to.." I trail off, "You know.. You can talk to me - whenever."

Natsume's eyes narrow at me and he laughs at me, "Its rather pathetic that you think I'd want anything to do with you."

"I just-"

"No. Stay out of my business or, even better, stay out of my life. I can't stand being around you - It's fucking torture!"

I exhale a breath of frustration. I was just trying to help! That's all I've ever been trying to do and yet he continues to say and do mean things! I narrow my eyes at Natsume,

"I'm sick of this," I state, more to myself than Natsume.

"Absolutely sick of it."

Natsume's gaze lifts to meet mine and his lips part. He wanted to say something, I could tell, yet he said nothing. I shake my head and head downstairs outside his house.

That was it. That was the final straw. My patience with Natsume has run completely dry. I know that I may not be the greatest company, but I deserved a lot more respect than what he was giving me.

 _Screw you, Natsume Hyuuga._

"The steak is delicious Mikan!," Sumire comments as I slice another piece of the meat and plate it into her plate.

Hotaru, Sumire and I are currently seated around the dining table, feasting on steak that I made, and salad, which was prepared by Sumire for us three. We decided to have a little celebration our exams that we finished. Though it is still Exam wee, us three are currently done and we have less to no homework.

We were enjoying our meal, until my cellphone started ringing. I look at the caller ID, and it's my father. _Why would he be calling me right now?_

"Who is it?" Sumire asks.

"My father. He never calls me at this hour. He hardly ever calls me." I pressed answer and put her on speaker.

"Hello Dad."

"Hi Mikan"

"How are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm good and everything's fine. I need to tell you something."

"Yes."

"Your mother and I won't be able to come back home for the winter holidays. Your brother is having his finals and he got a job offer in my company by my engineer. After our business trip, we are heading to California to visit him. We will be back after new years."

I wasn't shocked, but surprised that I would have to spend another year alone. They were never there for me for any of the holidays, celebrations or even my birthdays. I thought that maybe being in senior year, I could have my family here during the winter holiday; we could talk about my future or even just friendly chats. My brother was always the attention. I looked over at Hotaru and Sumire, they both gave me apologetic looks.

"So basically you are saying that you are going to California for the winter to visit Youchi and stay there till new years and talk about his future job and life, and none of you are planning to come home to meet me? " my voice was starting to crack, but I kept it stable.

"Mikan, this is an important for your brother. He is getting a life time opportunity that could help him succeed his life." He says over the phone. So they rather help him and hot me?

Can't they see that I am also needing help. I need some audience, some parental advice. Do I matter? Or more importantly do they love me?

"Mikan sweetie, are you still there?" dad says over the phone. I realized that I haven't answered back yet.

"Do what you have to do."

"Mikan I—" I hung up before he could utter anything else that could break me down. Tears were already drooling down my face.

I went over to the couch, and sat down with my head in my hands. I felt someone hug me, making smooth circles on my back with one hand, and stroking my hair with the other.

"Shh…it will be okay Mikan." Sumire says comfortingly. I cried harder and harder on her shoulder and she held me tight. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

After a while I calm down and let go of Sumire. "Better?" she asks and I just shrug in response.

"Do you want us to stay the night?" Hotaru asks gently.

"No. You guys should go home. It's getting late and dark and your parents may get worried. I'll meet you both at school tomorrow." They both were unsure but told them that I would be fine. Sumire mother came and picked them both up.

I cleaned the dishes, put the leftovers in the fridges, and tided something's up. When everything was cleaned up I went upstairs, changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I cried myself to sleep


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 || Am I a Joke?▲**

I couldn't find it anywhere, and I had looked for it everywhere. I was looking for my pink bracelet that I had lost a couple days ago and now I can't seem to find it. I even went back to Natsume's house and it wasn't there either. I went around school looking for like checking in the hallways, classrooms, even the music room and the gym I even asked the principal if someone brought a pink bracelet to him but unfortunately no one had. I had also asked if Sumire and Hotaru had seen it, but they haven't. they told me that they will help me look for it which I was grateful for. I feel so bad, it my last gift that I had got from **_her_** before she died.

Lately I haven't received any calls from my parents after my dad called, and I prefer to keep it that way. I had too much on my plate right now and I don't need anymore. My main concern is how am I going to get the money I need, I know that I can ask my parents but with this hug amount, questions will be asked which I don't want to answer. And today is the final day either I give in the money I must sign a document saying ' I take full responsibility to what is going on with my health, and no one will be at false if anything happens.'

It was now lunchtime and I was on my to mu locker to get my food when I heard some voices.

 _"What hell man!? I only invited that stupid girl because you told me to, otherwise I wouldn't have even bothered with that little shit!"_ said a voice, and I realized that it was Rei. **_Who was he talking about?_** I thought. I stay hidden behind the wall and keep listening.

" _Just calm down, will ya? I know I said to invite her she will be no fun. I pick someone else."_ Said another voice and without a doubt I knew it was Natsume.

 ** _Who are they talking about? What girl?_**

 ** _"_** _What the Fuck man! You said to invite that tramp Mikan to tonight's party so we could prank her using fake spiders and putting in her hair and drinks. Then you told me that when everyone was side-tracked by laughter I could go and_ _ **use her**_ _."_ Says Rei _._ _ **What? They were gonna use me? It was Natsume's idea to use me?**_

 ** _"_** _Rei, no one would care if we use that goody-two shoes a prank target. Besides she is so stupid to even blindly accept your invite, not to even think twice that she could a set up. Dude she is stupid and nobody. Nobody would care so forget about it. I'll find someone else." Natsume replies._ So they both were playing me the whole time? Natsume step me up? He was part of it?

I didn't even know I was crying till my vision got really blurry. I know I was crying now, hard. I couldn't believe it, I knew Natsume hated but never to this extent.

"Fine, but this time I will get to pick the girl." With that I hear someone walk way.

 _"You said to invite that tramp Mikan to tonight's party so we could prank her using fake spiders and putting in her hair and drinks"_

 _"she is stupid and nobody"_

 **"** _not to even think twice that she could a set up"_

Those lines were repeating in my head like an endless tape recorder. Why do people hate me so much? What did I even do to earn this? I come out of my hiding and look up to see someone's back. I can feel hot tears draining down my like a waterfall and wouldn't stop. WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!? I question myself everyday. Why does life want to bring me down?

I see the person turn around and saw Natsume, knowing Rei was the one to leave. He saw me and was shocked. I couldn't read his expressions but he knew that now I knew everything. My tears still haven't stopped. He was looking at me and was about to say something but closed his mouth since no words came out.

I took a step towards me and I looked down and took three huge steps back. I didn't want to be anywhere near him anymore. I couldn't believe this, so hard and painful. I felt so alone and so unsafe.

"Mikan, listen I—

I didn't listen to him because I ran out of the hallways and out he school doors. I could faintly hear his voice but I didn't care. I kept as fast as my legs could take me.

 **Natsume POV:**

I was in the hallways because I needed to find Rei and tell him something about tonight's party. I planned on getting Rei to invite Mikan to tonight's party a few days back, and she accepted. I knew that Mikan had a huge crush on Rei for a while so thought it would make since if he had done it than me. The days she lived at my place I got to know a little. One main thing I noticed is that she is deeply afraid of spiders.

When she was living at my place Mikan was in the kitchen getting some water. When she came back out she screamed bloody murder, and my mom and I ran into the kitchen to see what was up. I still remembered that idiot's terrified face, it looked she had seen a ghost that was about to take her life away. So I thought we could play a little joke on her by putting fake spiders and on her hair and in her drink.

But I don't think I wanna do that anymore. Not that I care, I hate her. She is a goody two shoes, I may get chances on being suspended or worse expelled. Figured I could probably replace her by another girl.

I saw Rei making out furiously with a girl, by making her lean against the lockers. The girl looked like another one of our school sluts, which were stated by her clothes. Short and revealing.

"Yo Rei, I need to talk to you man."

They both jump at the sound of my voice. The girls face was red, and Rei was annoyed.

"What do you want Natsume. Can't you see that I was busy." He looks down at the girl. "That we were busy." I just roll my eyes at him.

I was gonna tell Rei about the change of plans at the tonight's party, but before I could say anything I told the girl to go. She didn't budge.

"Get lost bitch, now" I say in a dark icy tone that no one can refuse to. She rushes down the hall and disappears. I look back at him.

"What" he says.

"There is gonna be a change in plans at he tonight's party."

"Why?" Rei questions.

"Cause we don't need the clumsy idiot as a target tonight."

"No way man, I am looking forward to screw that tramp." He says and for some reason my blood starts to boil. I got even more mad when he called her a tramp.

"No I'll go and find someone that you can screw with."

"That wasn't the deal Natsume!"

"Hn. Like I care."

"What hell man!? I only invited that stupid girl because you told me to, otherwise I wouldn't have even bothered with that little shit!" he snaps at me and I just angry just don't show it, keeping my emotionless expression on. I just roll my eyes to play it off.

"Just calm down, will ya? I know I said to invite her she will be no fun. I pick someone else." I say but I could see that he wasn't buying it. Anger flared up in his eyes.

 **"** What the Fuck man! You said to invite that tramp Mikan to tonight's party so we could prank her using fake spiders and putting in her hair and drinks. Then you told me that when everyone was side-tracked by laughter I could go and **_use her_**." He says angrily. It getting harder for me to listen him insults her. I took deep breath and replied calmly.

 **"** Rei, no one would care if we use that goody-two shoes a prank target. Besides she is so stupid to even blindly accept your invite, not to even think twice that she could a set up. Dude she is stupid and nobody. Nobody would care so forget about it. I'll find someone else." I say and he looks at me. He didn't say anything for awhile but then broke the silence.

"Fine, but this time I get to pick the girl. I don't care weather you agree of disagree with it." He say, and I say fine and he walks off. I take a moment to calm myself. I turned around and what I see shocks me.

Mikan.

Crying.

Oh no. She was crying, and I know she heard everything or most of the conversation. Her were dripping her tears down her eyes. There was betrayal, pain, hurt and other expressions that I couldn't describe. My stomach dropped and I felt really guilty. I was trying to say something but no words would come out.

I take a step to her but she takes huge steps back, not wanting to be near me. As if she doesn't feel safe.

"Mikan, listen I—"

She doesn't listen and runs off out of the school doors. I ran after her and follow her. Calling her, but she doesn't respond and keeps running.

"Mikan! Mikan! Wait!" I call her but she is almost out of my site. Damn this girl can run fast. I was beginning to lose her. I run more but I can't see her anymore, knowing I lost her. I looking around to see where she could be hiding, but no such luck. I hurry back to school assuming she would come back on her own.

I arrive back at school and I see her friends looking for her. They seem pretty worried and axious. I just walk by, pretending not to care. I was nearly at class when I heard someone call me.

"Hey Natsume, have you seen Mikan?" Ruka asks. I turn to him with a blank expression. I nodded my head saying no. They all looked suspicious, especially the ice queen.

"That's weird. Where would he go? She said that she would be back in a couple minutes. I wonder where she went?" Sumire says. The icy lady looks at me.

"Do you know where she is Hyuuga?" she asks curiously.

"No, did I not mention it already before."

"You just nodded your head."

"Hn." She was about to say something else but the bell rang. She gave me a last look saying that this-isn't-over. I roll my eyes and head to class.

….

 **No Ones POV:**

School was over and Mikan was nowhere in site. Sumire and Hotaru got worried than before, even Ruka. Natsume was worried as well but didn't show it, but know it was getting difficult. He was afraid that she might do something stupid. Everyone looked where, but she was not in school. Koko and Yuu also helped but no luck.

"Maybe she is home." Sumire suggested. They all thought that it was reasonable. So they all went to Mikan's place. When they arrived, no one opened the door. They knocked and even called her home but no one answered.

"Maybe she is sleeping." Sumire says. Hotaru got out her home key and everyone looked at her confused.

"I kept a spare one in emergencies like this." she replies and opens the door. Natsume was the first one in by pushing others aside. Everyone searched whole house from top to bottom but nothing. Mikan was not home.

"Guys, I'm getting worried. Here could she have gone." Sumire says, nearly crying. She goes and sits on the couch and hugs herself. Koko goes and sits by her in a comforting manner and smooth her down. Hotaru kept calling her cell but she wasn't picking up.

"Let's wait a few more hours, if she still doesn't come than we will take action." Hotaru says and we all nod.

3 ½ hours later and now it is 7:00p pm.

"She still isn't here! Where the hell is she!?" Natsume shouts. Ruka was trying to calm him down, Sumire fell asleep on Koko's lap stressing out. Hotaru called the cops half an hour ago, but haven't heard from them yet.

"That's it! I'm going to look for her!" Natsume yells and heads to the main door. As soon as he opened the door, a figure stood in his way.

It was Mikan.

Her eyes her red and puffy, her hair is wet and since it is November and cold her skin was red since she did not take her jacket.

"Natsume what's wrong? Who is at the door?" Yuu says behind him and walks up. He follow Natsume glaze and see Mikan.

"Mikan!" he yells and everyone is at the door. Sumire was awoken by the noise. Mikan doesn't say anything just stands there looking at everyone.

"Mikan what's wrong? Where have you been?" Sumire asks through her tears.

Mikan said nothing and just stood there at the door. When Suddenly she looses her balance and collapses. But before her fragile body could hit the ground Natsume catches her.

"Mikan!"


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14|| Apologies**

I woke up and felt heavy headed. I took in my surroundings and realized I was in my home, and in the family room. I was on the couch with a blanket draped over me with a pillow. I looked around and saw Sumire, Koko, Yuu, Hotaru and Ruka asleep. Sumire and Koko on a love couch with a blanket over them, Ruka and Hotaru on the floor and Yuu on the floor as well. What surprised was that I was Natsume were as well, sleeping. He was in sitting position leaned as against the wall. How did I get here? What time was it?

Then all the memories from yesterday came back, I remembered Natsume's conversation with Reo and they were planning to use as their next toy and bait If it is past midnight give or take. I feel as if the ground left my feet and would be swallowed any minute. I feel so betrayed. I knew that Natsume hated but to think he would actually go on and plan this idea behind my back was ridiculous and unforgivable.

My throat felt dry, so I remove blanket and get up on my two feet. My legs were a bit wobbly which caused me to fall back on the couch but I got up and walked over the kitchen for some water. When my feet hit the kitchen-tiled floor, shivers went up my body since the floor was so cold. I grab a glass from the cabinet and poor water. Drinking my water I close the tap and turn around walked, and bumped into something or much less, someone.

I stop drinking my water and look up to see whom it was and much to my surprise it was Natsume. We both stare into each others' eyes until he looks away. Maybe he wanted to say sorry?

"What are you doing here Natsume?" I try to start and break the awkward silence between us. His head snaps at me, with a scowl on his face. _Why is he making that face towards me? It should be the other way around._

"What?" he asks coldly. _Is this guy SERIOUS?!_

"Quite with the attitude, okay? I heard you talking to Reo. Was it all true?" I ask, looking at him curiously. _I hope he says that it was a misunderstanding or you missed something._

"Hn."

"You are gonna have to be a little more specific."

"Yes." He grits out. "Everything I said about was true and I meant every word of it. There is nothing wrong with telling the truth and whatever you heard me say about you to Reo is _true._ To me, you are nothing but a ghostly figure walking around in at school, my home, neighbor, wherever." He finishes with a stone face.

I look at him, and digest everything he just said to me. I turn place the glass back on the counter, look down and silently walk out of the kitchen and away from him. I knew that what he said at the moment was true about me, but saying it in a manner he just laid out was making me feel life less. No matter how hard I tired to befriend him, he always found as other girls he's been with. The fact that I thought that even though Natsume may finds me that way, he would be a little nice. As for my stupidity, I want to hit my head on the kitchen countertop. Repeatedly.

I look at the time and it is 11:00 pm at night. So it is almost the next day. I walk back into the family to make sure everyone was still sleeping. I pull the blanket over Ruka and Hotaru shoulders so it would be worn. I looked over at Sumire and Koko and they seem comfortable enough. I pick up a few things that were miss placed and place them.

"Hey" I near Natsume call out to me in a whisper since everyone is asleep. I ignored him and pick up some things. I walk over to pick up my bag and place it over my shoulders to take it upstairs.

"Hey" Natsume says getting a hold of my arm, but I shrug it off and head upstairs to my room as quietly as possible. I hear him follow behind me. Before I could open my bedroom door, I was harshly turn to face Natsume.

"This s the first time I have ever tired to reach out to you, and you ignore me and give me the silent treatment. Unbelievable." Natsume scowls.

I look at him in disbelief and give him a hard shove that shocks him. "Unbelievable?" I reply incredulously. "You wanna know what is unbelievable Natsume? Huh? The fact that you have been treating me like crap for the past two weeks, and you expect me to forgive and forget what you've done to me."

He rolls his eyes, "Hn, you are the type of girl that can forgive anyone and everyone which means you are just upset that I am not into you at all this morning's incident confirmed that, so you couldn't help but feel sorry for yourself because, despite everything that you tired for the past few days and I still don't wanna hook up with you or fuck you."

I stare at him. "Is that what you think this is all about? You think that I have been consistently trying to _befriend_ you, because I could sleep with _you?"_

"Yes, isn't that what they all want?"

Is he really this much head over heels with himself? I opened my mouth, prepared to tell him the real reason why I have been trying to befriend him over the past two weeks: That I felt he needed a friend that would be able to help him out.

Seeing my hesitation, Natsume narrows his eyes at me, "Why have you been so nice to me, after everything that I have done?" he asks. "Is it for popularity?"

"NO!" I whisper-yell at him, keeping in mind that people are sleeping downstairs.

"Well then why?"

"Because…"

"Just tell me damn it. It is a simple question."

"It's because I thought you needed a friend." I mumble quietly looking doen at my feet. I can feel my cheeks were red, but I knew he heard me.

"What?"

"Because I thought you needed a friend!"

Natsume mouths shuts as he stares at me intensely for a moment, his crimson eyes studying my facial expressions. "You felt sorry for me?" he scoffs.

"I didn't say that. I just thought that you might be lonely, and I know that everyone needs a friend, so I—"

"You felt sorry for me?" he repeats, letting out a huge laughter as he watches me for along moment before speaking, " That is real fucking laugh Mikan. A real _fucking_ laugh."

I open my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"The only person I fucking feel sorry for is you?" he says and continues "you have no backbone whatsoever, you think that everyone loves you when really they just use you because they know you'll take them back regardless of anything. You act like you are saint, boring, plain, and the most obnixous girl anyone could ever meet."

I glare at him hard. "there is more than enough negative energy in this world and I'll be damned if I contribute so that I have the ability to make people happy," I snap at him before continuing "So yes, maybe I am a bit of a pushover, maybe I am boring, plain, and maybe people are only my friend because I will always be there for them no matter what they say or do, but at least I am not a cold-hearted freaking jerk. So screw you Natsume."

I walk in my room and shut the door behind, not bothering to see his face.

 **Couple hours later….**

I shoot up from my bed with a scream; my heart pounding, my breath wavering and my skin covered in coat of sweat.

 _Nobara_

My mind races back to middle school, and I hold on to my shaking hands. I suck in a sharp breath before exhaling it, trying to calm myself down.

 _It was my entire fault. Everything was my fault. Everything is_ _ **always**_ _my fault._

Suddenly my bedroom door swings open revealing a frantic Natsume with a badminton racket gripped in one hand.

 _Where did he find the racket?_

"I hope you didn't come here to club me to death." I sniffle jokingly.

When Natsume catches the sight of me, he release a breath of relief, "What the fuck happened?" he hisses. "I was laying on the couch when I heard you screaming bloody murder" his eyes darted towards the dark empty hall, " Good thing you didn't wake up anyone else." He turns back to me after a long moment of silence. "What happened?"

"How did you get that racket? They are always in my room." I ask in confusion.

"Don't avoid the topic. Tell me."

I shake my head no, not wanting to talk because I am too scared. If I did talk about it, I'll ending up crying and I don't want to cry in front of Natsume.

"Mikan…" he grits out in a threating tone and walks towards me.

"Nothing…" I croak, "I just… I just had a nightmare." I reply truthfully, well half-truth the least.

My eyes widen as I see Natsume doing something unexpected, he takes a seat on my bed next to me, "You're crying." He tells me. I shake my head, patting the back of my hands over my cheeks. Sure enough they were soaked tears.

"No, I'm Mikan." I joke weakly before sniffling. He doesn't laugh and I roll my eyes, "I know, it was bad joke."

"Yes it was," he responds simply. Wow real confidence buddy. "You're crying right know and then you are trying to crack a joke like nothing even happened. Don't beat around the bush and tell me what is going on?"

"Why should I tell you?"

He opens his mouth and tries to answer my question. "W-Well…Not me… but at least don't bottle up your feelings. It's really unhealthy. You'll go insane, trust me." He says, I can tell by his voice there is some history behind those words.

As much as I hate to admit it, Natsume is right but there is no way am I telling him what happened to me in middle school. "You're right. But I don't want to talk about it." I say "I just want to forget about it."

 _More than that, I never wanted it to have happened. I miss her. So much._

"Hn. Get up and follow me" he commands, pushing me off my bed signaling that I have no choice but to follow. _Who is he to command me around in my house!?_ "but be quiet. We don't wanna wake anyone up." I furrow my eyebrows and open my mouth to say something, but he is already out of my room and into the dark hall.

I shut my mouth and stare at the door for a long moment. I didn't know what to do or whether to even trust him after all he's said and done to me. I am still angry him, definitely, but I know that I wouldn't get sleep anytime soon and right now I really didn't care about anything else besides recovering from my dream. I am still shaken up.

I eventually climb out of my bed and into the hall and down the stairs where he is standing. "So what's the pl-?"

"Shh…" he hushes, placing a hand over my mouth " everyone is still asleep and we can't wake them up."

I purse my lips together and nod vigously. I don't know what he is planning but for some reason I feel though as if I can trust him. I am already sad enough as it is and I know he is a bad guy, but not bad enough to kick a person while they are down. I'm hoping, the least.

Natsume wakes his hand, signaling to follow him, so I do. " The front door is loud so we are gonna leave through the back."

"okay" I mumble dubiously, my fists clenching in anguish. We leave through my backyard door and on to the driveway. He gets on his bike and starts the motor while I sit behind him holding on to his shoulders for balance. After I settled we zoomed off the driveway and into the street. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist so I won't fall off.

"We're here." Natsume states, steering his bike into a car spot. My eyes consume our surroundings and my heart plummets at what was standing before us.

"Oh god, I knew this was too good to be true." I cry, stepping off the bike and away from him. "You are going to kill me aren't you?"

Natsume stares at me for a solid moment before he begins to shake with laughter and his lips. Then "HAHAHAHA!" he laughs historically.

 _Oh god, he is a maniac._ I think horrified.

"Hn. You'll see what I have to show you" he syas, stepping off his bike. I unclip the helmet and give it to him. "It's 2:00 am right now. Hopefully you won't fall asleep in class later today." He says.

I smile at his concern and answer with, "I'm tired on Mondays regardless of my sleep schedule. Besides, I wouldn't have gotten much sleep anyway if I was still in bed." And so I follow him gingerly to the building. Nervousness eats me up as we draw closer to the building. Even if Natsume's intentions are pure, that doesn't change the fact that this building looks as if it's been taken right out of a horror movie.

"If we die, I blame it on you, by the way," I assure him, and I hear a laugh escape Natsume mouth as he leads me around the side of the building into a secluded alleyway. He presents a dangling key to me before turning back to the building, "When I was younger I discovered this building after having a run-in with the police. I needed a place to hide and I found this building so I went into here." After a few tugs and twists of the key, the door jolts open and Natsume smiles at me triumphantly, "Anyway, I thought the building was pretty sick, so I cleaned it up, changed the locks, and called it my own," he picks up a torch perched on a dusty table and it flickers on, illuminating the room, "I come here whenever I need to clear my mind."

"How does a creepy, dusty, dark building help you clear your mind?"

"Hn. It's what's on top of the building, not the inside."

"Oo. That's deep."

He snickers before walking into a narrow hallway where, at the end of the path, a staircase sits. The two of us climb up the flight of stairs and we eventually reach the top. Natsume pushes the door at the top of the staircase and a cool breeze embraces us. I step out of the confines of the building and onto the rooftop. "Wow," I breathe in awe. The rooftop is almost empty, with only a single chair perched by the edge of the roof. But what amazed me was the building's stunning view. Thousands of lights spread across the vast land. Lights from houses, cars, street lamps; all sorts of things. It was quite an incredible sight, to say the least. Natsume tags behind me and smirks when he sees my gob smacked expression. He steps into my line of vision and speaks to me in a deep, wise voice, "Everything the light touches is yours," he declares, waving his hand in the direction of the city.

"Thank you, Mufasa." I laugh at my joke and so does he.

Natsume grins mischievously and walks over to the single chair. He takes a seat on the ground and breathes out a sigh, averting his gaze to the infinite black sky.

I follow after him and look up at the sky, too. "It's amazing."

"I know," he agrees, before looking up at me and patting the chair beside him, "Sit," he orders, and I smile, taking a seat in the chair. "The view is amazing, and it's a nice place to get an escape from people and to just think."

"It's a good place for that," I agree as I stare at the view, "I'm still angry at you just so you know," I remind him.

"I know, and I still hate you."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, you've made that pretty clear." We fall silent for a long moment, just staring out at the view, "So do you and your friends come here often?" I question curiously, breaking the silence.

"No, they don't know about it," he shrugs, and I raise my eyebrows in surprise. He turns to me with a faint smile on his face, "You're officially the first person I've ever taken here. Feeling special?"

"Very special," I nod with a laugh.

"This is our spot, okay? Don't tell anyone. I don't want people knowing about it."

"Sure," I agree.

"So what happened earlier?" he asks.

I look back at him with a playful smile, "You're not the only one with secrets, Natsume," I reply, recalling the night he was drunk and talked about escaping from his past.

"Okay, I'll accept that," he shrugs.

A big smile stretches across my face, "Cool," I grin. I was happy that he could accept that I can't tell him everything about my life and me.

He notices my grin and rolls his eyes, "Jesus. You find the silver lining in everything, don't you?"

"Yeah," I nod, "Is that such a bad thing?"

He ponders my question, "I dunno. I guess it's a good thing, but it can also make you miserable if you always hope for the best."

"Are you an optimist, realist or pessimist?"

"Pessimist."

"Hm," I hum, surprised, "But why? There's a lot to be happy about."

"Millions of people are dying all around the world, dealing with poverty, struggling to fend for themselves and going through all this shit, so what gives me the right to be happy?"

"True. But I think the question is what gives you the right to be unhappy?" I correct him with a sly smile, "You should be grateful for all that you have. Not everything has to be horrible or-or complicated or anything. You're right many people have troubles and complications but it is also a way to end if people are willing."

He thinks about that for a moment, "True," he eventually mutters.

The two of us continue on with a casual conversation - a _pleasant_ conversation, surprisingly enough. We talked about all sorts of things; what we would do if we were invincible for a day, where we would go if we could travel anywhere in the world, what super power we want, whether we would like to know the day we die or how we die. The list was endless.

Talking to him so casually seemed so surreal. For the past two weeks we've done nothing but fight, and now it was like we were actually friends.

"I was a bit quick to judge, wasn't I?" Natsume mutters, running his hand through his hair and exhaling a frustrated sigh.

"Huh?"

The corner of his mouth tilts upwards, "You're not half-bad, little girl," he clarifies.

"You-you..." I stammer, baffled by his words.

His cheeks redden, " _Fuck_ ," he breathes, "Don't act like I just said something sentimental," he scowls.

"I'm not a little girl, and I'm just surprised."

"Right," he replies, unconvinced, "Anyway I'm sorry for being a fucking prick over the two weeks. I just really hated you because I assumed you were this stuck-up princess who pretends she's some sort of saint."

"Hey-!"

"I know you aren't like that now, Mikan," he interrupts me, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Okay."

"Anyway, I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you through."

I purse my lips and hesitate. The smart thing to do would be not accepting his apology, but I'm absolutely horrible at holding grudges against people and, truthfully, I had forgiven him even before he apologized to me. I really hope I don't regret this. "I forgive you."

He smiles and nods his head, "Cool."

"So, um..." I hum, "Does this mean we're friends?"

Natsume averts his gaze back to the stars and ponders my question for a moment, "I guess..." he drawls, feigning hesitance.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious. That was a real knee-slapper right there, I tell you."

This causes him to laugh and he smiles at me, making my heart skip a beat. _That smile will be the death of me, I swear._

"Nah, we can be friends, I guess," he answers casually, not nearly as excited as I am, clearly. He looks at his phone and his eyes widen when he sees the time, "Shit. It's 2:53am already."

"Oh no, we're going to be so tired in the morning."

Natsume hops onto his feet and holds a hand out for me. I gladly take it and he pulls me up. But before I can regain my footing, he lets go and I fall flat on my bum. " _Natsume-kunnn_..." I whine.

"Come on, clumsy," he replies, turning on his heels and walking over to the building's door.

"I am not clumsy," I protest. Okay, I am clumsy - _very_ clumsy. But I won't give him the satisfaction of thinking otherwise. I hear him laugh and I quickly hop onto my feet, hurrying after him. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"A _hot_ ass," he corrects cheekily and I laugh.

 _Well I can't argue with that._


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15|| I have a Million dollars**

"Come on Mikan, tell me."

"I already told, Sumire. A million times."

"Yes, but you are lying. Tell me the truth."

Here I am on a Friday afternoon with a pestering Sumire to tell her the truth about the other night. It has been a week and she still won't let it go, and I am great full that Hotaru is not acting like this or else it would have been awful especially with her upgraded Baka gun. I told Sumire and Hotaru what they needed to now but Sumire won't let it go. I told her what she needed to know about that night; I just left two small details out, one; Natsume secret hideout and something else. She did tell her that they were friends now just left a couple of details out. But since she knew me since childhood she is able to tell when I am lying, telling half-truth or leaving something out. Like right now, she knows that I am leaving something out of the conversation right now.

"I did."

"No. You didn't."

"Yes. I did."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes-"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Both girls had gotten a serious pain on their foreheads. Mikan rubbed her forehead while Sumire held her head in pain. Both looked at Hotaru with angry and frustrated eyes. Hotaru gave a blank face in return and walked over to them. Sumire looked at Hotaru ready to giver her apiece of her mind.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Sumire yelled out.

"You two are being to loud. It's way too early in the morning." Hotaru says, emotionless.

"It's past twelve, so it is afternoon and not early morning." Mikan replies. We were walking in the hallway when we see Koko walking. He looks up from his phone and squeals. "Mikan!" he puts his phone away and I see at corner of my eye Sumire cheeks were red.

"Hi Koko." I greet Natsumes energetic friend as he approaches us randomly and gives Sumire and I a big hug. He was going to give Hotaru but backed off when she pointed her gun towards him.

"I've been good babe. I have missed you so much." He coos, tearing away from me and looking at me, "I swear if he tries to tear us apart again, I'll—" he is cut short when Koko senses someone behind him. His smile drops. "He is right behind me isn't he?"

I nod my head.

"You'll what?" Natsume challenges Koko with Ruka tanging along behind him. I giggle along with Sumire. I see Koko give Sumire a secret smirk. I couldn't help but melt at the facial expression he gave her. Any girl would to be honest. Koko gulps out of fear and turns around and I stare at the two eye wide.

"So Mikan, have you told your parents about us yet?" Koko asks, striking up a casual conversation. I haven't talked to my parents in days, and it is the end of November. Hotaru told me that she did not inform my parents about that night when Natsume and I had serious arguments and confrontations and I was glad she didn't. although she did tell that she would've but knew that approve of it. The relationship with my family I had was always distant.

"Not yet but soon, my love." I sigh wistfully. Koko seems to be satisfied with my answer but Natsume on the other hand is not.

"Don't encourage him." Natsume rolls his eyes.

I can't help but laugh at his comment and the corner of Natsumes lips turns up into a faint smile at my response before he turns to Koko and his expressions darkens.

"Koko, stop fucking around, the boys are waiting upfront for us after school so before there. You better not tell my parents that I am out tonight. He growls leaning towards me.

Aaand the cruel Natsume is back. His tone of voice harsh and his facial expression guarded.

Without another word Natsume storms out of the hallway and Koko sends us a quick wave and wink at Sumire. She blushes and looks away. Ruka follows Koko out but sends Hotaru a wave of goodbye.

"Young Lady, what is going on?" I question Sumire with a grin on my face. She looks at me with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"I-I don't know w-what you are t-talking about?" Sumire stutters.

"You like Koko don't you?" I say and she looks away. I take that as a yes. Before she could say anything else, the bell rings. We head off to our classes.

Finally the day is over. My last class has ended and everyone was rushing out the classroom door. I took my time heading out the door and to the lockers. I had gathered my things and placed them in my bag and closed the locker when a voice was heard.

"Hello Mikan." A masculine was heard behind me that startled me. Immediately I turn and see Reo. The good for nothing bastard who pretended to be my friend all this time. I glare at him while he smirks in return.

"What do you want?"

"Whoa. Feisty now are we?" he says. I walk off down the hallway. I can hear him behind so I start walking such faster. Suddenly he grips my arm, and I try to free my arm but he just tightens it.

"Let me go Reo" I say angrily.

"I need to tell you something."

"Well I don't wanna hear anything you say so let go!"

"Listen I—" I cut him off.

"No I don't want to listen. I heard enough from you. You made it clear last week what your intentions were with me. You don't need to explain yourself." I struggle to free from his grip. By now the entire school was watching us, everyone's focus trained on Reo and I with interest and curiosity.

I will admit that I do forgive people easily, and part of me did want to forgive Reo. I am not the person who holds grudge against people but at the same time I don't want people to push me around. Also, I feel as if I shouldn't trust him because everything he said about me was a bet to get _on_ me. I don't want to give him a second chance or any chances for that matter.

"Mikan listen. I know what I said but—"

"She told you to fuck off." Now that was not my voice or Reos. Surprisingly it was Natsumes. The audience collectively gasps at Natsumes to the show and rolls his eyes as he stands out of the group. "Well not in those words exactly, but you get the idea."

"You fuck off Natsume. This is between Mikan and I." Reo sneers at him.

"Just leave her alone. She has no desperate intentions towards you."

"Shut the fuck up."

Natsume steps closer to Reo so the two are only inches away from each other, before he speaks in a low voice. "Make me."

Then Natsume gets a knuckle across his face…

Followed by another one…

And another one…

A small teacher comes by and attempts to break up the fight between the boys "stop it right now boys! Enough!." She cries in a small voice, going towards them nervously. Natsume and Reo pay no attention to her.

Natsume straightens up himself and whips the blood off his lip. He looks at the blood and then over to Reo with anger clouded in his eyes and throws an arm forward hitting Reos jaw.

My eyes widen at the ferocity of his punch, and I look at my side to see Sumire and Hotaru. When they get here? " This is getting out of control" I hear Sumire say.

"No shit!" Hotaru exclaims at her as she pulls out her camera and starts recording, while Sumire takes out her phone to take pictures of the scene in front of us.

The small teacher gasps in horror before running out of the drama, to grab another teacher, I think. Or maybe just running away from the drama, well I wouldn't blame her. I am tempted to do that myself to.

The two boys are tangled in a fight; punches, fists and kicks were been thrown at each other. I run towards them and grab Natsumes shoulder, "Natsume, stop. Please." I plead desperately at him.

He nudges me away from him roughly and swings another punch at Reo. "Stay back Mikan." He orders.

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaim at the both of them. How can they both fight so furiously at something so little? Immature I say. If anything I should be mad—not at Natsume though.

I try to nudge Reo away from Natsume and tear the two apart from each other, but no avail. "Damn it! Guys! Stop it! Stop fighting you both are acting like-!"

The next thing that happens so quickly and unexpectedly, that when it does happen everyone falls completely silent. Reo tries to throw another punch at Natsume, but as he does so, the punch connects with my stomach. A sharp pain erupts from my stomach and I fall backwards and my head hits the ground with a loud smack, and then, silence.

"MIKAN!" I hear Sumire and Hotaru, faintly.

"Bastard!" I hear Natsume shout at Reo. I see that he made it towards me with my blurry vision. "oh fucking hell Mikan." I hear him curse. I can see he is kneeling down at me, and lifts my head and puts it on his knee. Another way of cradling I think. "Jesus look what happened. You are such an idiot. Everyone knows you don't intervene in a fight stupid."

"Don't be so mean." I say as my vision gets blurrier by the second. I slowly blink and look around, in attempt to stay conscious.

"Hn." He says. he leans down and whisphers something in my ear.

"I'm sorry." He says. "Are you okay?"

I decided to make the light of the situation with a small amount of conscious left, "I left a million dollars in the-"

Then I fade into darkness.

"Hn. So dramatic." I hear his distant voice chuckle, before I hear a nasually voice scream.

 _"What on earth is going on in here!?"_

Oh no.

Crap, it's the principle.


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16|| It's all his fault**

"Keep the ice pack on your head to numb the pain, and don't involve yourself into anymore physical strenuous, I have wiped the blood off your stomach although there is a bruise but it should heel within a week or so, other than that you should be fine." says Hikari, the nurse with a smile towards me.

I smile back at her thankfully and press the ice pack against my head. I nod in approval of my state. Hikari leaves my room and I slump back against my bed and closed my eyes. After Reo and Natsume's fight I woke up to find myself in the nurse's office; Natsume, and Hikari, both hovering over me. My stomach and head were still hurting, however I wasn't too worried about my head than my stomach. But at least the pain was starting to get bearable. Hotaru and Sumire are sure to take me back to the Clinic again for check up.

Now that I thin about it, Hotaru has been distant lately. When she gets a phone call she excuses herself, doesn't walk back home with Sumire or me. Something is fishy and I am going to get her to spill.

"How are you doing?" Natsume asks hesitantly as he walks into the room. I heard from the nurse that he had a phone call so he stepped outside.

"My stomach and head hurt a little, but I'll be fine." I smile at him in assurance. "How are you?"

Natsume let's out a breath of relief, "I thought you were going to be angry with me." When he notices my confused expression.

"I was the one who got in the way of a fight, which was stupid." I point out my stupidity. I blame no one but myself for what happened to me.

"Hn. For that you were an idiot." He says. _Wow, real confidence there!_ He smirks when he sees my glare. "But most girls would overreact and never talk to that boy again and shit."

"Yeah" I reply. "so what happened after the fight?" I question sense the curiosity got the best of me.

"Well, sense that bastard hit you, he got expelled from this school, I have two days suspension, and detentions for the next week." Natsume says.

"That's it?"

"Hn. It would have been harsher, but you were the main focus." He smirks

"Glad to be at service." I say smiling.

After a while the nurse said that we could go home, and since it was getting dark outside Natsume gave me a ride home. Hotaru called earlier saying that she would have me checked up tomorrow morning at the doctors with Sumire. She said that she couldn't make due to family plans. We arrived at my home, and I gave Natsume his helmet back and said thanks.

I walked up to my house and open the door. As I was about to close Natsume was behind me.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asks, smirking. What is it with this guy and his smirks.

"It's late, shouldn't you be home? Your parents say get worried."

"Hn. They won't worry tonight." He says, distastefully. Huh? What happened? They he have another fight with his parents?

"Why Natsume? Is everything okay? Did something happen?" I ask worried. I may not have lived with Natsume very long but his parents were amazing. The treated me like their own daughter and did many things together. Even when I visit, Kaoru taught me gardening, Shiku taught me some chess and other things.

"Here's the deal little girl. I stay here one night, and I answer all your questions." He says. Whoa there! Back up! Rewind! Did he just say, he wanted to spend the night here? I never had a guy sleep over at my place, other than my friends Hotaru and Sumire. But is proposition wasn't bad. I did want to now more about him, and his problem.

"Deal."

I was humming and making spaghetti for dinner while Natsume was upstairs taking a shower. It had been an hour and he still wasn't out yet. I thought boys take no longer than ten minutes, but Natsume is something else. Glad he wasn't down here yet. Everything was set, and so I just dumped the spaghetti in the sauces and beef that I cooked up. Now I was stirring and making sure looked good and tasty. I taste checked…. DELICIOUS! When it was done I started to set up the table for two. I placed the spaghetti into a big bowl place it in the center of the table. I also put the water jug as well as two coke cans, in case if Natsume wanted some.

I heard footsteps on the stairs so I am guessing he changed and is on his way down.

"Food ready?" Natsume says. I turn to look at him and my eyes are wide open. I gave him my brothers black pants and white shirt. The shirt was outlining his chest, muscles, abs, and his hair was wet and dripping.

"Done eye-raping yet little girl?" he smirks at me and I blush and turn away.

"I-I wasn't d-d-doing that." why did I stutter.

"Hn. Hope you don't poison me." He says and walks over to chair and sits down, and I do the same. We pour the food into our plates and starting eating.

"So what do you wanna ask me?" Natsume says, while eating.

"Now?"

"Got a better time?"

"Sigh. Ok, well why were you so horrible to me when we first meet?" I ask. He doesn't say anything at first but soon replies.

"I was quick t judge you. I assumed you were like all the other girls, and just pretended to be all innocent and good." He says, and I can sense the honesty in his voice.

"Why did you decide to let Reo use me at he party that I was going to attend to?"

"The ties with the answer I gave you, but I hated you because you were different. I knew you had a crush on Reo because I overhead you and seaweed girl. So I told him, and the idea came up. I decided to use you as bate. Reo being a player he was agreed to it and so the idea bumped from there."

"Her name is Sumire."

"Hn."

"What changed your mind?"

"When I saw you crying, it kind hit me in the face. I have seen girls cry and it is usually when I am done sleeping with them and or break it off, but never had seen a girl cry because I had hurt her the way I had hurt you. Seeing you being good and nice for the past few days I realized that you weren't pretending, you were being you, and that's when I decided to break if off. When said to Reo that you were worthless, and other shit…I lied." I look at him eye-wide, "its not true at all. The reason I said that was because I had to keep my reputation. I am player as well you. I can't show what I feel."

I was silent since this was new to me. I did know what to say. I was speechless. The guy that despised me for the past few weeks, playing stupid ranks on me, teasing me, hurting me, bullying me every second of the day was now, actually feeling guilty and apologizing.

When we finished eating I picked up the plates and put them in the sink. I put the spaghetti away in the fridge, and started to wash the dishes. Natsume was in the living watching something on the T.V. when I finished washing the dishes I joined Natsume in the living room.

"Why did you want to stay the night at house?" I ask curiously and he looks over at me.

"You want me to go?"

"No!...I mean… I-I don't k-k-know. You could b-be staying a-at R-Ruka's or K-Koko or Y-Yuu's…" man that was such bading stuttering. I can feel my cheeks burn crimson red like his eye color. Natsume smirked

He smirked, Damn him! How dare he smirk at me!?

"My brother is home." He says with hated.

"You have a brother?"

"Hn."

"You say like it is a bad thing."

"To me it is, I hate him." he now says it with anger. I go over to him and sit next him, rubbing his arm to smoother him, in a comforting way.

"What happened between the two of you? If you don't mind me asking."

He takes a deep breath before releasing it. "His name is Tsubassa and he was my idol at one point in my life. We use to do everything together. We would tease mom together, be naughty with each other, fight, and he always used to protect me. He was a good brother, an fucking idiot too at times, but he was a good bloke." He laughs humorously.

"But that all changed when I was ten and he turned sixteen. Mom and dad were normally busy and away lot on business trips so they really hadn't noticed much what was going on in his life. When was in high school, Tsubassa joined the wrong crowd. He was popular, started doing drugs, drinking alcohol. He was almost never home, so they were unaware of what was happening. And when he was he would constantly fight with me and beat me. If mom and dad were home he would always fight with them as well. I knew that he was a good person deep down and never gave up on him. I could see that he was protective of his family and me. I admired him; he was so carefree the way he acted, let no one get in his way and never ever gave a shit…" Natsume says and my heart softens as I see he closed his eyes and could see that his tears were begging to come out. "I wanted to be just like him, cold and bitter." He opens his eyes and looks at me to continue. "A year later, his addiction worse, and got heroine, which I nearly died from." His voice wavered as he swallows. "It _broke_ me Mikan. How my brothers way of life nearly ended mine."

"Natsume…"

"One day I came home from school, and I was hungry. I went into kitchen and saw the food already made and I thought that it was for me. I didn't know what was in or who made. I took it and sat on the couch and started to eat it. After a couple of bites I started to feel a bit dizzy, my vision became blurry and had hard time breathing. When I woke up I found myself on a hospital bed, and my mom and dad in the room with me. They told me I was out for two days because I had too much heroine my body and for kid it is like a deadly poison. When Tsubassa came in the room I saw his eyes here red and puffy. I knew that he had been crying but I didn't care at the time and I still don't. I told that he wasn't my brother anymore and I wanted nothing to do with.

Mom and dad sent him off to rehab for a couple of months and stayed at home with me. They kept a close eye on the both of us from then on especially Tsubassa. After he got better he was sent of to the US for his studies, and every weekend he phones, visits every holiday to see how we are but I never talk to him and keep my distance. He kept apologizing but I refuse to hear his sorry. He nearly **_killed_** me. That is something that cannot be forgiven. He can't be forgiven for what he did to me.

And now he is home and is staying till new years and the only things that are different now are that he has a girlfriend with him and doesn't plan on leaving any time until we made amends."

Thick silence settles upon us and I stare at him and then give him a tight hug. He seemed shocked, "I am so sorry you had to go through all that Natsume. "I can't image that happening to me. I would have had a breakdown. I am here for you Natsume and you are strong okay?"

He nods his head, not having any words to my statement. I felt my heart shatter when I realized he was concealing all hos sobs. I hugged him tighter.

"You can let it all out Natsume." I tell him "Please. You can't conceal your feeling forever. You can cry if you want to."

"That is a bit hypocritical." He snaps back. I break the hug with him and stare at him.

"I can tell when someone is hiding things from me. I am no idiot." He sighs before shaking his head out of his thoughts, "Just give me a minute."

I nod my head in reply as Natsume gathers his composure.

"I know my story doesn't justify the way I have been treating you, but is all I can say. I'm fucked up." he mutters after a while. "I'll stop being fucked up."

"Your not fucked up Natsume, just lost. You just need help finding your way back to your true self. You just dealt with a lot of stuff and I can understand why you are the way you are." I reply.

"Hn. Friends little girl?"

"Yes and don't call me little girl. Furthermore, I won't stand those snarky comments of yours no more, don't release your frustration on me talk to me about it and quit being mean to me." I command and he flicks my forehead.

"Mou~ that hurt Natsume!"

"Then don't tell me what to do Polka" he smirks. Wha-

"PERVERT!" he peeked at my underwear! How dare he!?

"Hn."

"Meanie."

"Next week I am taking you somewhere for the weekend. So have your stuff packed. Koko, Yuu, and Ruka are also gonna be there." He says lying down on the couch. Is e demanding or asking.

"is this a choice or order."

"Order, so be ready."

"Can we have Hotaru, Sumire as well please?" I ask. It would be weird me out with four guys.

"Hn." He says and I take that as a yes. I lay beside him watching T.V and soon we both fall asleep on the couch with a blanket over us.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17|| Dinner Time**

 **I hadn't done chapter from Natsume's point of view yet so I decided to do one know!**

 **Natsume POV:**

I woke up on the couch with something cuddling next to me. I look to see Mikan peacefully next to me. Then everything from all night I remembered. I told her everything. I also remembered her humming which reminded something but I just can't remember. I look at her as if I was studying her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open with a little drool. I smirked at how cute she looked. Wait. Did I just think cute? Argh! I carefully get up, making sure not to wake her up in the process. When I succeed I make sure to leave her a note saying that I left. I leave through the main door and get on my bike and start speeding off in the street to get back home.

Even though, I am not ready face my brother and I plan on to ignore him until he is gone. I will never forget what he did to me nor will I ever forgive him for what he's done. Mom and dad may have forgiven him but not me. His fucking way of life nearly killed mine.

I arrive home and park my bike on the drive and head inside my house. As soon as I enter, I am greeted by my mothers' hug and sobs. Knowing that I had never called saying I won't be home last night, I knew that she would have been worried.

"Where (sniff) were (sniff) you?" she asks between her sobs. I felt a little guilt but I maintained a blank expression.

"Out"

"You could have at least called Natsume! We were all worried sick." dad says, and I look over at him and roll my eyes.

"Hn." Is my reply and I start heading upstairs and into my room ignoring his protests.

I walk into my room and was about to close my room door until Tsubassa blocked it with his hand. I glare at him but he doesn't seem to be affected. I roll my eyes and just move from him.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" Tsubassa scolds.

"Hn."

"Now what you put mom and dad through?"

"Hn."

"We nearly about to call the cops on you."

"Hn."

"Drop the attitude Natsume." By now, his voice is dangerously low but it doesn't scare or affect me.

"Never."

"The hell is your problem Natsume?" he asks angrily.

"You."

"What?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"You asked what's my problem and I gave you an answer."

"How long are you going to keep a grudge against me? I said I was sorry, and I even sobered up. Why can't you just forgive me? I know that I made a mistake and I regret it. I care about you. why-"

"HA! Care?! Yeah you cared enough to kill me. That's a real laugh man. A real _fucking_ laugh."

"Natsume-

"Leave."

"No. Not until we have finishing talking about this."

"We talked. We finished. Now fucking leave my room."

"You finished, not me."

"Last chance. Get out of my room before I make you regret it." I say in low voice enough for him to understand the message that I will make him regret it.

With that he left my room but not before saying, "Just remember this, I don't plan on giving up this time." I lay down on my bed. I hate him and never would want to do anything with him. I suffered so much by his stupidity and now he just expects me to forgave him and move on from the grudge. Like it's that easy.

"So we are going to the Loran's orphanage place again, and we are living by Friday after school." Koko says over the phone. I already informed Yuu, Ruka and Mikan about expect I didn't tell her where we would we be going.

"Yeah. So be ready."

"Cool man, and who else is with us?" he asks.

"Ruka, Yuu, Mikan and her friends."

"Cool. Wanna hangout tonight at the bowling place with the guys."

"Hn."

"I'll take that has a yes. See ya then man." He says and with that he hang up.

I lay back and start thinking about how my life has changed in some ways, in the last couple of weeks. Even though I hate her for being all innocent, and goody-two shoes, there is something about that makes me more attracted to her. Like as if there are something's she is hiding, not only from me but also her family. I noticed that whenever her parents call, or even the mention of her family makes her uncomfortable. Not only that, I also now that she is hiding something big. I remember the day she was moving out of this house he had some folders with her that she never used for school. She was clutching on them, as it was part of her life. I am brought out of my thoughts by my mother's voice.

"Lunch is ready!" my mom shouts from downstairs since I spent all my day in my room avoiding Tsubassa. He's only been here for two days and I already can't stand him. I don't know how I am going to make it to new years with him around.

I walk downstairs where everyone was seated and ready to eat. Tsubassa was siting beside his girlfriend Misaki, they were opposite to dad and mom, so I decided to sit at the opposite end of the table. We all settled and started to eat. I avoided glancing at everyone but I could feel his or her glances at me once in a while. We were all silently eating until mom decided to break it.

"I have an announcement to make." My mother says. We all give her our full attention. "I have planned a family dinner for all of us tonight at a restaurant. We will leave home at 6:30pm. It is a family dinner will give us the time to know each other will and catch up on some things."

"I think that is a great idea honey." My dad says and agrees to her plan as well as my brother and his girlfriend.

"What about you Natsume?" Mom asks.

"No."

"Why not?" Dad questions.

"Hanging out with the guys tonight."

"It's a family dinner Natsume and you are part of this family. So you are going?" Tsubassa says.

"Tsk. Who asked you?"

"Enough. I can't handle you both bickering to each other anymore. Whatever the differences and problems you both have, sort them out before I do. And you man, you are attending this dinner with us. No and if's or buts. Understood?" Mom scolds us. I swear sometimes she is more scarier than dad.

"Whatever." I say while pushing my chair back and leaving the table to go up into my room. I had to call Ruka to let him now that I won't be able to make it tonight so he could tell the guys. I called Ruka.

RING RING RIN—

 _"Hello?"_

"Ruka, tell the guys I can't make tonight. I'm busy."

 _"Sure man, but doing what?"_

"Family dinner."

 _"That's great, but I thought you were going to hang out with Mikan today."_

"Hn. Never will I hang out with that idiot."

 _"Natsume. Don't hurt her so much. You may regret it one day." He says_

"What do you mean Ruka?"

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone! I will update everyday and hopefully will have this story done before the end of the holidays. It's nearly complete! Keep reading and reviewing guys!**


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17|| The road trip**

Phone. Check

Medication. Check

Clothes. Check

Warm Hat. Check

Mitts. Check

I think that will do for the trip.

December has already started, the days have become shorter and holidays are near, and I have started to do a little bit of Christmas decorations at my house or mansion most likely. Since my parents, and brother have not decided to show up for another holiday I didn't bother to ask them anything; their plans, their visit to me and other things. Since this maybe the last Christmas of mine in japan, I want to spend it with the people I love. I haven't made any plans for the Christmas day, Christmas Eve, or even the years, I no idea what want to do just yet. However I am pretty sure it will go by like other years, alone.

Moreover, it has been over a week sense Natsume has stayed over at my house, and today is the day he is picking me up to take me somewhere. Koko had filled me up on the information saying that we will be staying there for the full weekend, but still hasn't told me what place we are going, but says it will be fun. I asked him if there were any shops or malls near by and he said yes because I told him that during my stay I would be doing some holiday shopping. I had finished packing and also made sure to take my medication in case.

A lot has happened this week and just two days ago, Ruka had finally decided to ask Hotaru to be his girlfriend. She eventually said yes after a condition; no limitations to crabs. I still remember that day:

 ** _FLASHBACK_** :

 _I was walking down the hall until I heard my name being called out._

 _"Mikan!" turning around I see Ruka running towards me._

 _"Hey Ruka. What's up?"_

 _"Listen Mikan I really need your help." He says, worried._

 _"Of course! What do you need my help with?"_

 _"well you see… there is this girl I like and…um…well…her name is (gulp) Hotaru…uh…I kind of w-want to ask h-her to be m-my g-g-girlfriend. Can you please help me." He pleads desperately. I grin at him. I knew he liked her!_

 _"Yes! Of course I will help! What do you need me to do?"_

 ** _No Ones POV:_**

 _Hotaru was walking down the street with many things going on in her head. The holiday, family plans, future plans, and also Mikan secrecy. She knows something happened that night and also positive that Mikan went somewhere and did something that she doesn't want her, Sumire or anyone else to know. She has been informing her brother, Subaru, who is a doctor to keeps taps on Mikan's doctor. Lately she hasn't received anything from him and is starting to get worried. So she decided to wait out another day or two than call Subaru back up and see what's up. her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket and looked at the caller ID and it was Ruka. She picked it up._

 _"Hello Ruka."_

 _"Hey, um can I ask you something."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Can you meet me at the local park near my house?" he asks her._

 _"Why?" she asks, curiously._

 _"Please, it's really important. Meet me there in 30 minutes." He says and hangs up. Hotaru didn't even get a chance to reply back but started to head to his destination anyway._

 _when she arrived, she saw Ruka standing near the tree. She walked towards and looked at his face; he looked really nervous._

 _"Ruka what is it?" she asks._

 _"Hotaru. You're here." He says when turned around._

 _"Yes, now speak." She says, coldly._

 _"Uh…Well…you see…I… uh—"_

 _"Ruka speak, or will shoot you."_

 _"Okay! Okay! This isn't easy for me, but here I go. Hotaru, you are an girl that I have seen and met in my life. Ever since I was in grade nine I always wanted to talk to you, make friends with you but was always nervous and scared that you may find me like the other guys. A player. But I am not. Not anymore. The reason I did that was because I could get you to notice me, stupid move I know. But when I meet you through Mikan your cold attitude, friendship and behavior changed me. You made me realize that I can be myself and gain company. I know you are hot tempered, cold, blackmail, loves to eat crabs, but putting all that aside, you always had a soft spot for the people that you cared about. So Hotaru Imai, will you do the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"_

 _Hotaru was in shock and deep in thought. She never had a guy ask her to be his girlfriend, or even hang out with one. Ruka was the first guy she actually hang out with and always had enjoyed her company, even though she never admits it. So walks up to him, and looks deep into his sapphire eyes and answers…_

 _"Yes, I would be honored to be your girlfriend." She answers with a beautiful smile. Ruka pulls her in by the waist and kisses her on the lips. Both felt electric wave through their skin._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

That was how they both got together. Both Sumire and I congratulated the pair. I was taken out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened it and saw Koko standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yes, I am. Here is my bag." I say handing the bag over to him. He picks it up and walks over to the van and places it into the trunk while I lock up my house. I sat in the passenger eat and looked over to see that Natsume was driving. Behind us were Koko and Sumire and at the far back were Ruka and Hotaru sitting together with Yuu siting on Rukas right side.

"Hey Natsume"

"Hn." Wow a simple hey Mikan or Hey, hello or hi would do! But that answer he drives off. Typical Natsume.

An hour into the drive and everyone was on their phones, Ipads, games and other devices but I was looking outside my window the entire time. I was enjoying the scenery because it had been a really long time since I got out anywhere.

"Enjoying the view?" I hear Natsume ask me.

"Yes, very much." I answer with out looking at him.

"Where are we going?" I ask him. I couldn't take it anymore. The curiosity was killing me. I had to find out somehow.

"You will find out when we get there." He says, keeping his eyes on the road. Argh! I kept looking out my window for most of the ride.

"You excited?" I hear Natsume ask.

"For what?" I turn to look at him

"Christmas, what else?"

"No. Are you?" I say in a flat tone and he looks at me surprised, but does focus again on the road.

"No."

" Can I ask why? You don't have to answer though."

"Sigh. My brother is here. He will be celebrating it with us. I don't him here on Christmas, or his girlfriend. I hate them both and I want them to go back to the U.S"

"Why U.S?"

"Because that is where they study. I was doing fine, and I am still doing fine without him."

"Natsume, he is your brother. Yes he made a mistake that nearly killed your life but don't you think he deserves a second chance?"

"No" he answers without a thought. We stop at a red light. I look at him and clearly see that he misses him but just won't admit it.

"Natsume give him another chance." I say to him and he looks at me coldly.

"No. Never Mikan. I will never give him a chance. You don't even know what it is like to loose someone you care so much for." He says coldly with a blank expression.

"I know what it is like to loose someone Natsume. I _have_ lost someone dear to me _forever_ so don't you _dare_ say that to me. You lost someone, but they are _alive_ and asking for forgiveness, you Natsume Hyuuga didn't loose anyone so don't give me that shit." I say it to him angrily and he looks taken back. I look way from to my window the entire ride. I didn't speak to him at all. I felt my eyes getting heavier and I slowly find myself falling asleep.

"Hey Mikan wake up." I hear someone say to me. I open my eyes and see it was Yuu.

"Hey Yuu. Are we here yet?" I say rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, Natsume got your stuff and took it inside with him into the hotel." Her says. I nod and get up to follow him. We leave the parking area and head to the building. It was very beautiful; everything sparkled from the floor to the ceiling that held huge chandlers. We reached the reception.

"Here are the keys to your to your rooms sir. Enjoy your stay!" says the reception lady. We walk to the elevator and Natsume hands us the keys to our rooms. I grab my bag and head out when we reach our floor. My room was 306, which was across from Natsume, which was 305. To make it easier the boys rooms were across from us.

"Okay guys see you in morning at 9:00 am in the lobby. We are going to Loran Orphanage. Be ready by then." Natsume says and heads into his room. We all follow his league. I enter my room and am amazed by the design. The tiles were shining, in the family room; there was a huge T.V attached to the wall, white sofas, and a white fluffy carpet. I walked into the kitchen; the stove was black and clean, the oven was deep, there were black cabinets, a white counter with a silver sink and tap. I felt the kitchen and walked into the bedroom, which was quite amazing. There was a good size bed with a side table; lamp placed on top, a walk in closet and the room leads to a bathroom. The bathroom was not so bad, there was a white tube, a stand shower, sink. Above the sink was a mirror cabinet.

After I was done with touring myself, I decided to unpack and settle in. I took my pajamas and changed and hit the bed.

 **And Done! Sorry for the short chapter but next one will be better!**


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18|| Spilled**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Urgh! Stupid alarm clock! I wake up to shut off the stupid thing, and get out of bed, lazily. I go to the washroom and do my business, come out take my clothes out from the closet and get changed. I wore blue skinny jeans, a red top with white bold letters saying 'Merry Christmas', my hair in a ponytail and some light make up such as light pink lip gloss, black eye linear and mascara.

After getting dressed I look at the time and it is 8:30am so I go downstairs and make myself some breakfast. I make eggs and have some two slices of bread with some orange juice. I sit at the table and start munching down my breakfast.

After I finish, I start to wash the dishes, and put them away. I glance at the time and see I have fifteen minutes to get ready and meet everyone at the lobby. I start to wear my boots, coat, scarf and hat and head out of my room. I take to elevator to the ground floor and see everyone waiting for me.

"Morning everyone!"

"Morning Mikan." Says, Koko, Yuu, Sumire and Ruka.

"Hi Hotaru!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Mou~ that was mean Hotaru."

"You're too loud idiot" she says monotone. Sigh, I look over at Natsume. "Where are we going Natsume?" I ask.

"Hn. You'll know when we get there. Come on, let's go." He says heading out, which we follow. I guess he was still mad about yesterday. I will apologize later for sure, I had no right to say in his family matter. We all get inside the car and head off to our next destination. Wherever that is. Lord knows!

Half an hour later we arrived at an orphanage. Loran's Orphanage, I wonder why we came here. We all walk in and see some little kids playing, decorating the Christmas tree, cleaning and they all seemed to enjoy it a lot. I look over at a girl in the distance in the corner just looking at the other kids having fun. Why was she not playing with the other kids? I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a voice.

"Hey Natsume. Long time, no see man." I look over at the man who said that. He was tall, black hair, blue eyes and looked very handsome, for an adult.

"Hey Loarn." Natsume replies with a genuine smile.

"How are you? Who are these girls?" he asks looking at us, and then over at Natsume.

"Well this is Sumire, that is Hotaru Rukas girlfriend and this here is Mikan." He introduces us. We give our greetings.

"Well they sure are smok'in, especially Rukas girl. They are keepers." He grins at us. We all blush red. Wow he sure is comfortable in saying this. I look over at Hotaru and she was looking down at he ground, even she was uncomfortable, and Sumire just moved behind Koko.

"Loarn that was just weird." Natsume says, annoyingly.

"Whatever man. Listen we got a new kid here. She is a girl and won't talk to anyone. Shin found her on the street, bruised and unconscious. He brought her here the following day. She would get scared if anyone approaches. I can't seem to get through her. Maybe you guys can. Oh yea, Ralph is dying to see you." With that he walks off. I wonder who Ralph is, and the poor scared little girl.

Everyone soon spreads out into the house. Ruka and Hotaru went off with the kids building and playing with blocks, Yuu Koko and Sumire were playing boarding games and reading to the kids. I walked around a little and saw Natsume playing with a little boy. I'm assuming that he is Ralph that Loarn mentioned earlier. I walk over to them

"Hi guys." They both look at me, almost with the same expression.

"What do you want you old hag?" Says the little boy Ralph. I was surprised at his language.

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused." He says and I stare at him in shock. Natsume looks at him and flicks his forehead.

"Language." He says to Youchi.

"Whatever." Ralph mutters. Wow he was acting like Natsume. If I didn't know any better, this boy could be Natsume secret little brother.

"What is it Mikan?" Natsume asks.

"Nothing, I was wondering if I could play with the two of you."

"No. Go find someone else. Natsume bro is busy playing with me." Ralph says, angrily. Gosh what is it with this kid. He was clutching on to Natsume as if he was a lollipop that no one but him could have.

"Ralph." Natsume warned him. He looks over at me, "Yeah sure." I take the opportunity and sit by them. I wasn't really doing anything, just observing at the both of them and looking at how much fun they both were having, as if they were brothers. I never had this type of fun with my brother. None at all, I feel someone flick my forehead. I look at who did it, and it was that Youchi.

"What did you do that for?"

"You weren't paying attention." He says. I saw that Natsume wasn't around, I wonder when he left me with him.

"Well now you have my attention, so what is it?"

"I want you to leave Natsume and me alone. I don't like you here with us, when we are trying to have fun." He says bluntly. Why was he being so mean to me?

"Why are you bei—"

"Being so mean?" he finishes my sentence and continues, "Because I hate girls like you. Always taking things from others, and never had a care in the world. You always think about yourselves, not caring if anyone else is hurt." He finishes. I look at him at what he said. How could he think of me like that? I haven't even been here that long and I already have a kid that hates me. I can feel my vision getting blurry. Why is that everyone hates me? I see him looking at me, surprised. I get up.

"I am sorry that I made you hate me." And walk away without another word.

I was in the kitchen baking some things like cookies, muffins and cake. I had already made cookies and decorated them. The cake was in the oven and I was currently decorating my double-chocolate chip muffins. I was nearly done but still had half to go through. I was in the middle of decorating when I heard tiny footsteps approaching me, and then it stopped. I get back to work, and now I hear shuffling near the cookies. I walk over to see what was making that noise, and in the corner I see that little girl from before. I walked closer to her, but she just scooted back to wall even though there was no space. I stopped in my tracks noticing the girls' discomfort. She was looking at something so I follow her glance, and she was looking at the cookies that I made. I walk over to the cookie tray and dump them all into a bowl for her. I walk back with the bowl in my hands and place it in front of her.

"Here, you can have as many as you like." I say to her happily with a smile. I walk back to the counter and resume my muffin decorating and humming. I hear crunches and moans and I assume the little girl likes my cookies. I smiled and continued my work. Later I had three muffins left and boy was I tired. At the corner of my eyes I see the girl approach me with an empty bowl. I guess she ate them all. I take the bowl from her and place it on the counter. I start working again, but the girl bumping to me I look down to see her trying to get a glimpse of what I was doing. Since she was small and counter was a little bigger that her she was on her tippy toes.

I set my things down and pick her up and place her on the counter so she could see. I was a little shocked my action but smiled a little later. Guess that was her way of saying thank you. I pick up the red creamy tube and start decorating again. 15 minutes later I feel her poking me, I look at her.

"Yes, what is it?" I ask. She points to the tube in my hand, and then to herself.

"You want to try decorating the muffin?" I ask her seeing if I got the message. She nods her head yes and I give it to her. She smiles and start to decorate the muffin I was working on. I help her with it.

CING!

And the cake was done. I wear my oven mitts and take the cake out of the oven and place it on the counter, away from the little girl since it was not. I take my mitts of and put them back in the drawer and go the to the little girl.

"When we finish with the muffins, you can help me decorate the cake alright?" I say to her. She nods in response.

We were now at our last muffin and I hear…

"Aoi." A voice say and I new it was the little girls voice. I look at her in surprise because I never heard her say a word; even Loarn said she wouldn't talk.

"W-What" I say in whisper.

"My name is Aoi. I am the quite girl around here." She says lowly but good enough for me to hear.

"Oh. May I ask why you are so quite?" I ask her. He is silent for a while but then looks up at me answers.

"I am scared." She says, quietly.

"Why."

"I don't want to get hurt again." She says as tears work down her checks.

"What do you mean?"

"My daddy use to hit me, and my mommy to. They always use to hurt me, and not let me eat. I was never allowed to play with anything or anyone. I don't want the black tall man hurting me, or the man that bought me here. I don't want anyone to hurt me." She says crying now, and I hug her in comfort rubbing smooth circles on her back.

"Shh…it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you. They are here to help you. They want you to have fun with the other kids, eat, get good sleep. They will take care of you. You don't have to be afraid of anyone here. The black tall man is really nice." I say to her.

"Okay. What is your name?" Aoi asks.

"Mikan."

"Can you be my sister Mikan-nee-chan?" she asks happily.

I smile at her, "Yes you can."

We both start decorating the cake, mostly Aoi I just helped filling in the cream on the cake. She was pretty good at. We laughed had fun and see was too because she kept laughing and smiling.

"WOW!" I hear someone and I look over and see Loarn. Aoi gets scared and gets closer to me, wrapping her small arms around me. I guess she got scared. I look over at Loarn.

"Hello Loarn, sorry she got scared."

"It's okay. I saw her laughing and smiling with you. She was never like that when she came here. I guess she warmed up to you." He says with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi." Loarn says to Aoi. Aoi looks away scared.

"Aoi, he not gonna hurt you trust me. He is a good man." I say to her. She looks up at me and then at Loarn.

"Hi." She says barley above a whisper.

"What is your name cuite?" Loarn asks her happily.

"Aoi." She turns less shy and more confident. Loarn laughs a little and Aoi does along with him. he takes her with and I stay back and clean up the mess, while cleaning up I hear someone come in and it was Ralph.

"Hi Ralph." I say to him nicely. I know that he was mean earlier but he is just a kid without parents he will learn as he grows up.

"Hi." He says.

"Would you like a muffin, Aoi had the cookies earlier." I offer.

"Aoi?" he asks.

"Yes the new girl." I say, handing him a muffin that I made. He takes it but looks down as if he was ashamed of something.

"Everything okay Ralph?"

"Yes. Well no. I…" he was hesitating. I hope everything is okay.

"Is everything okay Ralph?" he looks up at me wit shame and guilt.

"I wanted to sorry." He says.

"It's okay Ralph, you didn't know me at the time. There is no need for you to say sorry."

"No. It was rude of me. I was mean to you and you were and are so nice to me.." he says, his eyes teary. Why are kids saying sorry to me?

"I'm sorry Mikan-nee-chan." He apologizes and I pick him up and hug him, 'Shhing' him. After a while he calm down and started to eat the muffin.

"This is really good Mikan-nee-chan." Ralph says.

"Thanks, but thank Aoi as well. She decorated it." He nods and heads off, and I resume my cleaning.

Hotaru POV:

Ruka and me were with the kids that were playing the blocks, and buildings out of them. Ruka seemed to be enjoying himself very much, not that I complaining she had more tolerance than I did. Then my phone she began to ring. I look at he ID and see it is my brother.

"Subaru"

 _"Hotaru, we got a problem?"_

"What happened?"

Mikan POV:

We left the orphanage and both Youchi and Aoi were sad. We told them that we would visit again soon and with that said, they cheered up instantly. Everyone at the place loved my baking which made me feel really happy.

When we arrived at the hotel, I was beat and went straight to my room. I got changed and was about to go to bed when there was banging at my door.

"MIKAN SAKURA YUKIHARA! You better open this door right now!" I hear Hotaru from the other side of the door. What has gotten into her? I hear other voices as well.

"What the Hell!?" Natsume voice.

"Hotaru! We all need our beauty sleep!" Sumire without a doubt.

"What the hell women." Koko and Yuu. I walk up to the door and open. Hotaru bargains in very angry. Everyone follows her in.

"What is the matter Hotaru?"

"Why did you hide it from me?" she asks darkly.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Why did you sign the papers Mikan!?" she shouts. Oh shit.

How did she find out?

"She did what?" Sumire asks now shocked, while the boys are confused.

"Yes I sign the agreement Hotaru. I had made up my mind about it anyway."

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsume asks confused. I can all of them confused other than Ruka.

"We had the money Mikan! We talked about this. You could have given it to them, and would have had your sugery. You could have lived. WHY DID YOU DO IT!? YOU WANNA DIE!?

"What surgery." Koko questions.

"YES! Hotaru! I wanna die! Happy! Satisfied!"

"Mikan, what is she talking about?" Natsume questions looking directly at me.

"Nothing." I say looking away. I hear him walk up to me and grab me by the shoulders roughly.

"I'll ask again. What is she talking about?" he questions in a dangerously low voice.

"Mikan if you don't say it, I will." Sumire threatens me. I glare at her.

"No. You. Won't. None of you will say anything." I say each word separately. I try to get out of Natsume grip, but no a vial.

"Yes, I will." She replies back. That was it I had it!

"FINE YOU ALL WANNA KNOW!? WILL IT SATISFY YOU ALL!? FINE! HERE IT IS! I HAVE CANCER! STOMACH CANCER, LAST STAGE AND I MAY NOT SURVIVE!?"


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19|| Reveal**

Everyone was in my room seated and waiting for me to begin talking. Natsume was beside me, strangely, Ruka seated next to Hotaru, Koko and Sumire and Yuu ona one-seated sofa. No one knows about my tribulations in middle school and my life before school other than Sumire and Hotaru. I had planned on keeping it that way because I wanted to keep this stuff away from anyone and leave in the past, but now I think it is time to break my silence. I know it is not healthy to bottle things up like I do, and I know that I let people know that let it all out when I don't, so I decided not to be a hypocrite and take my advice.

"As you might know, before I moved to Gakuen Alice high school, I lived in Tokyo and went to a different school there," I state. Tokyo was a small town a little more than an hour away from Gakuen. It was the neighboring town of Tokyo, and I had lived there my whole life up until my final year at middle school. Then, I moved to Gakuen Alice just in time to begin high school. "I always told people that I moved because my parents needed to for work, but that isn't the whole truth.

"I know I seem like this overly-chirpy pushover all the time, but once upon a time I wasn't like that at all. I had a bit of attitude and whatever I thought, I would say. Sometimes I kinda miss the old me. Like, I always seem to let people walk all over me now, but back then, the way I treated others and the way I treated myself made me feel confident and happy.

"I had a small group of friends, not many people acknowledged my presence, and one of my closet friends Nobara. She wasn't the first friend of mine but I met her through Sumire and her friends. At the time Sumire Hotaru and I weren't as closer to each other as we are now, but back then Nobara and were more than friends. We were like sisters. Unbreakable friendship. We went everywhere to gather, and we did everything together." My breath hitches and my hands become fists shifting in my seat nervously.

"Sometimes she had mod swings which I shrugged off. She never invited me to her home, and then again, I shrugged it off. And it wasn't just me, she invites no one to her house, and sometimes she wore jumpers on hot days…" I trail off and breathe for a moment to calm down. My voice was thick in emotion and I could feel my heart speeding up. "I shrugged of everything ever said or did. I was a freaking idiot. A stupid idiot, stupid idiot." I swallow a lump in my throat.

I could feel everyone's intense gaze on me, especially Natsumes, but didn't want to look at him I didn't want to look at anyone. Shame and guilt kept my gaze on the tilted floor. "It has been six years and I still haven't gotten over it. I thought I would move on when I moved houses. It was a coincidence that I had to move because of my parent's business, and their partnership with another huge company… but it turns out that it wasn't the case for me…" I exhale a bitter laugh. "Turns out that you can't just forget the things that you have done, when you move towns and schools."

I look at the time and it is past midnight, leaving us all in complete, utter silence.

"I'm gonna make us late. We should all sleep, and talk about the rest in the morning." I state after a long moment.

"It doesn't matter." Koko says.

"Yes it does. We came here to have fun and tomorrow we are leaving and I don't want to ruin a good holiday."

"Again. It doesn't matter. I want to hear this. We want to hear this." he states with no discussion.

"But-"

"Stop it, Mikan." Natsume interrupts us. He sounds agitated "Not everyone has to be happy all the damn time. You can't always be happy, and if you are, then you'll be sad-"

"Uh-"

"You know what I mean."

"It has nothing to do with your happiness though." I point out.

"It has something to do with yours, so yes, it does."

I open my mouth to refute his argument, but I had nothing to say. He was right. "Okay." I finally nod. "Back to story time right?" I joke sarcastically but Natsume doesn't laugh, in fact no one does, _tough crowd_ so I continue, "I know when I first meet you Natsume I was annoying. I know I pushed too much into your business but you reminded me of her and on her down days I didn't do anything. That's why I always wanted you to be happy. I pry into people's business a lot, and I know that. Sumire, and Hotaru tried to help. Most people didn't mind, but you…"

"I was a jerk." Natsume fills in, sighing to himself. "I'm sorry Mikan." Everyone was surprised to see Natsume apologizing, expect me.

"Why? You already apologized for your behavior."

"I know but I stupid to think that you were like all those other girls when in fact you are nothing like them. I thought you had no substance. I didn't even consider that you had your own story and your own reasons."

"It doesn't matter anymore," I brush it off "It is in the past."

"So you can easily brush it off the way I acted, and not the way you acted in the past?" he quickly retorts. "You are so quick to forgive others but not yourself."

"You don't even know what happened yet."

"I can see where this is going, and it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"No. It wasn't"

"Yes it was. I could have helped her. There were so many signs and sometimes I considered that she might have problems at home, but I never asked."

"It wasn't your fault Mikan!" Yuu yells at me and I flinch back. I have never seem him this angry before.

"Stop saying that. I know my mistakes, so stop telling me that I had no part in her suicide."

"Why do you think like that?" Ruka inquires. "Why do you put the blame on you and not the parents—or Nobara for not telling you?"

"Don't even start," I snap at Ruka when he mentions Nobara, "It's wasn't her fault. Sometimes it is hard for people to open up, and so don't tell me in anyway that it could be Nobara's fault. You have no idea what she could have felt of experienced. So just _don't_."

The thick silence creates tension in the room and I sigh, and slump back in my seat. I didn't mean to get so angry at him I just hate it when people blame the victim. Nobara was not at fault. Maybe she could have opened up to me but we never now what goes on in other people minds. She might have felt helpless or though as if she couldn't have trusted me so I shouldn't blame it all on her when I knew nothing.

"I'm sorry" Ruka apologizes.

"My best friend didn't feel like she could talk to me and resorted to committing suicide rather than asking for my help." I feel my eyes could in tears. "I should have been a better friend. I should have just _known_." I croak, my face contorting into anger and regret. "I could've saved her."

"Mikan don't say," Sumire, says her voice cracking. "Don't blame yourself please. We are all sorry for what happened, but you are a nice person. You are thoughtful and sweet and you don't deserve the weight you are putting yourself on."

"Don't I, though? Everyone seems to think that I do so I must right?" my vision was blurry and I could feel a sob rising in my throat. I could've helped her.

"What do you mean?" Natsume questions with his head snapping in my direction looking at me with a soft expression. I didn't expect him to react that way.

"Everyone. The police, classmates, school counselor…the friends in my group." I answer, " They all kept asking me why I didn't do something, why I didn't see that she needed help because I was her best friend. I should've seen something."

"They turned on you?" Natsume asks.

"No." I shake my head. "They kept asking me again and again and again and again. Everyone did. Did you see something odd when Nobara behaved? Were there any signs? Did she tell you anything about her home life? Would she ever open up to you? Did you know what she was going to do?" I close my eyes to stop the sobs but no avail. "I so sorry." I whimper, like Nobara could actually hear me and was watching me from somewhere.

I feel arms wrap around me and I knew it was Natsume. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. "After everything," I sniffle "Hotaru and Sumire convinced me that I move, and quickly."

"But still don't get something. How does this all have to do with the cancer you have?" Koko questions. I break the embrace and look at him.

"Before I moved, Nobara's death was infecting me in ways that I would hardly function. My parents were almost never home, and my brother was over seas so I had no one at the time. my family was always distant with me, and attached to each other more. I was depressed and wouldn't leave my room and kept blaming myself for what happened. I cried and cried myself at night and day without any food. And when I use to attend school I would faint in hallways, and class. I would hardly eat or sleep. One day Hotaru came to my house and found me in my room on the ground unconious. We went to he hospital and two day later I was awake. They said that I had developed an eating disorder through depression. The doctor was Hotaru brother; Subaru and he gave me two weeks to get my appetite straight. With Hotaru and Sumire making sure I was eating it helped out. They would constantly be at my doorstep 4-5 times a day making sure I was health and eating.

My parents were always out on business trips and work they would hardly spend anytime with me. It was either work or see how my brother was doing in his studies. They almost gone all year long, and sometimes I wonder if they ever even miss me. When we moved Sumire and Hotaru convinced their parents that they all move to. I told them that there was no need for it but it happened anyway. For the past years I know I have sent every holiday on my own with no one. Hotaru and Sumire family's would drop by for a couple of hours but then leave to visit other friends and families.

Then two years ago I felt serious pain in my stomach and I couldn't stand up. I called Hotaru and Sumire for help and they came instantly and took me to the hospital. There we found out that I had stomach cancer, and at the time I had the choice to remove it, but I refused."

"Why did you refuse?" Natsume questions. His arms are still around me though.

"Because I have nothing to live for. My life is coming to an end and I lived my life as much as I can. My parents are unaware of my cancer and I plan on keeping it that way. I may not have all happy and memorial memories but not all lives are like fairytales. Many times I was told to do the surgery by many different people but I didn't budge my decision.

"Then Natsume and I had a fight at school. I ran and didn't come back after hours because I was at the Clinic sign papers and making an agreement. I remember saying that I was at Nobara's grave but it was a blunt lie, which was easily seen.

Sumire told me that I should give the money and inform my parents about this tragedy but I refused."

"How much were they asking for?" Yuu questioned.

"250 000 yen." I answer and we all fall silent. That was until Hotaru broke it.

"Mikan tomorrow we are going back, and I am calling your parents and telling them everything." I look at her immediately, shaking my head viciously.

"No Hotaru. Please don't." I plead her.

"She is and we all agree on it. Besides Mikan we want you to live and you have a life to live. You can't just throw it out." Natsume says in determination and everyone nod there heads in agreement. I guess I have no say in this.

"I guess I have no say in this."

"No." they all answer.

 **here u go! I'll try to update another chapter today if possible!**


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20|| Girlfriend**

It has been a week since we came and a week since everyone knew about Mikan's cancer. We had called up her parents and informed them about the situation, and they were shocked. They said that they can come here this Friday the earliest and till then they would call everyday to see if Mikan was okay. My parents and everyone who lives with me knew about and were all taking extra care of her. My mother even offered, or more likely, insisted Mikan to stay at my house until her parents come but she kindly rejected and said that she was fine living on her own for the while. So, my mom gave me the job of taking her to school and dropping her off at her house, not that I minded but I had a strong feeling of protecting her. Recently my brother and I have made some of sort of amends with each other. It all began when I came home from the trip.

 ** _Flashback_** _:_

 _I came home and just throw my stuff in the room and jogged upstairs into my room and shut the door. I heard voices but I ignored them and sat on my bed with my head in my hands. She was now my one of my best friends and she is going to leave me so soon. This can't be happening!_

 _"Natsume, you in there?" I know that was Tsubassa voice._

 _"Go away." I say with little anger but it came out low._

 _"Honey, what's wrong? Are you alright?" my mum asks worried._

 _"I'm fine…I need to be alone." I say, and I hear some footsteps fade away from my room._

 _"Natsume let me in." Tsubassa says. I don't reply back but I hear my room do chreek open knowing he is coming in my room. I was not in the mood to fight._

 _"I though I told you to go away." I say with anger now._

 _"Well I don't give an fuck. What's wrong? You came back you just stormed into your room."_

 _"Like you care. Do me a favor and leave."_

 _"No. Not until you tell me your problem."_

 _"I'm am not telling you shit! So get the hell out!" I yell and push towards the door._

 _"The hell is wrong with you!" he yells back at me._

 _"Just leave me alone!" I say angrily at him and push him again but instead of him leaving he does something that I was unexpected._

 _He_ _ **hugged**_ _me._

 _I tried to get out of his embrace but there was no use. I didn't even know I had tears in my eyes until I felt my checks wet._

 _"Please bro. Let me go." I sniffle._

 _"Natsume what's wrong?" he asks, worried._

 _"She's dying bro. She's dying."_

 _"Who's dying?" he asks further._

 _"Mikan. She's dying." I cried on to his shoulder and he hugged me tight to him. I couldn't bare it anymore; I needed to let it all out. I heard mom, dad and Misaki at the door whispering._

 _"How Natsume? How is she dying?" my mom asked and I looked at her with my teary eyes._

 _"She has cancer mom. Stomach cancer, last stage and she may not make it. She may die before new years eve." I say and my mom ran up to me and hugged me._

 _"Oh sweetie. It's okay." She tries to comfort me but I can see that her tears are falling as well. Dad came to us and hugged us all as well as the Misaki. I didn't let go of my brother this time, and I guess I needed him. After a long moment of silence my dad asks me:_

 _"How long has it been?" my dad asks._

 _"Two years." I answer him._

 _"Oh god." I hear Misaki say, "I can't believe she is going through all this at such young age. She is one strong girl." I couldn't agree more. She was strong, young like me, always happy and cheery and full of life, never in my life I though that she would be going in such pain. I was such a jerk to her and she was always nice to me. No wonder why Ruka kept telling me to stop. God I'm so stupid._

 _"What am I gonna do mom? I don't want her to die." I say to her while breaking the embrace. She looks at me with her wet eyes._

 _"All we can do is be there for her." She says and I nod._

 _She_ _ **won't**_ _die. I won't let_ _ **her**_ _._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

And from then on Mikan also became our concern, especially to my mom. She treated her as he own daughter and loved her company when she was over weeks ago. They used to have fun and do things together when they had the time, but I came and ruined everything. I am going to fix it and not give up. I'll make sure she lives and she will not die.

Mikan POV:

Well being at school and with my parents informed about my cancer, damn were they in panic but I don't now if it was just for show or were they actually worried. I was ignored most all my life, why would they care now. They were never there when they needed me. They hardly ever used to call; now they call some many times in a day. I pick up and just give them one answer and then tell them I am busy or I have school now or it's late I am sleeping. I keep the call short and straight, they try to talk and make a conversation but I don't wanna talk to long with them.

I use to try talk to them all those years on the phone but they never talked. They would pick up and say I was busy or I'll call later, never gave me the chance to say anything so I wasn't freely going to talk and pretend that nothing had happened.

Anyway, this is the last week of school before the holidays start and right now I was in the cafeteria with my friends having food. Natsume's mother cooks for me now in days and I gotta say, her food is delicious!

"Enjoying your food?" I hear Koko say and I look at him and I smile.

"Yes! It's so good!"

"You are such a pig polka." Natsume say. He is siting right beside me o my left and Sumire on my right. Hotaru was in front of me as well as Ruka, Koko and Yuu sitting on his left since Sumire was his right. We were sitting near the window where us girls, normally sit. The boys decided to sit with us. We were laughing and making jokes.

"So you guys ready for prom?" Sumire asks everyone.

"Sumire, prom is six months away. We have a lot of time to discuss that."

"I know but, come on are you gonna go?" she asks, and I really didn't know.

"I really don't know Sumire. I may not make to new years, and even if I do live no one would ask me to be his date. I am nothing special." I say feeling down.

"Don't say that girl. Someone will ask you and you are going to live." She says with full determination.

"You are killing me with this girl talk." Natsume says annoyingly. I smile at him.

"Are you going to go to prom." I ask him

"No."

"Man you are such a bore Natsume! What do you do for fun anyway?" he looks at me and smirks. I blush and look away. I feel him lean closer to me and his lips are near my ear.

Do you want to know" he says low in a huskily voice and I can feel my checks red in embarrassment.

"I am going to get more milk." I quickly get up and say, " I'll be right back." I heard him laugh lowly I went to the milk.

I get my chocolate milk and head back to my table. Suddenly I tripped and my milk fell on someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." I say to the poor person.

"You filthy shank!" Luna sneers viciously at me.

I stare at her as my stomach drops, having no idea how to respond to her. I tried to apologize and this was the reply I got in return; a vicious gut-knotting snarl that captured the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. I am almost certain that all the color had drained from my face- all because of my stupid clumsy mistake.

As my lips part open and my breaths are wide as I blink at her. Speak up Mikan! Apologize! Make it up to her! "I…"

"Who knew that you were such a plot knotting, convencing little bitch under that sweetheart façade of yours. Do you enjoy making my life miserable!" she shouts and I press my quivering lips together.

"I'm very sorry Luna. It was a complete accident, I swear I'll get a napkin for you." I internally groaned at how unhelpful my words were. "Apologizing won't get the brown stain off my white dress!"

"I'll get the napkin from the kitchen. And you can borrow my jacket to keep warm." I begin to take my jacket off when she scowls at me.

"Drop the act Sakura, I am sick of this shit." She snaps at me. I just stare at her confused. I had only talked to her two times and here she was talking to me as if I have tormented her for years.

"I don't understand…"

She snickers bitterly, "You did this to me on purpose! You are trying to ruin my day! God! As if stealing B-" she immediately stops herself from talking and narrows her eyes at me. "Just quit the act and stop being so…nice."

It was then I had enough, so instead of saying anything back I turned around and started to walk away from her. Unfortunately that doesn't work since before I know it, a hand of sharp nails dig into my skin and grasp on to my shoulders and rip me back towards them. "Fuck!" I cry out in pain, holding on to my shoulder, which now has the red imprint of fingernails on it.

Everyone in the cafeteria watched the two of us in excitement, and at Luna action and began to chat one word that has me wishing that the ground would swallow me up whole, "CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!"

Luna's face changes into confrontation and one determination look. Next thing that happens so quickly that after it does happen I am left in shock and confusion. Luna's hand flings back and swings toward my face, but before it can make contact with my face a hand grips my wrist and jolts me backwards.

The crowd goes silent, whilst I just stand there, staring at Luna. When my registers at what happened, I turn to face my hero there in front of me was Natsume, glaring fiercely at Luna.

Luna's face drops and she looks at Natsume with wide eyes, like a deer in the headlights.

"Natsume, I am so sorry… I um...-"

"What hell is your problem?" Natsume sneers at her.

"I…I…She provoked me! She spilled the milk on me on purpose!" Luna exclaims in a panic. Her breath is short and sharp and I wanted to hug her since she was in panic. "We haven't fucked in three weeks, Natsume. You didn't even give me an explanation as to why you just left. You just stopped replying to my messages. That is a really shitty thing to do Natsume!"

Natsume just rolls his eyes, "We just fucked Luna. There was nothing special about. You know that."

"But…But" she tries to response, "I thought we had something. I thought you like, as your girlfriend."

"Impossible I hate everyone expect Mikan." Natsume replies immediately. He sees Koko clutch his heart in mock-hurt and Yuu wiping a fake tear, and Natsume sighs, "Fine, and maybe some friends to."

"You think Mikan is so innocent and sweet don't you?" Luna scoffs. "Well you are wrong. She is a bitch. Look at what she did to my dress! Why are you defending her?! What is she to you?!"

"Mikan is my girlfriend. She is a good fucking person, saying anything insulting and you will get it from me." He says. I was shocked at what she said. One line kept repeating in my head.

 _Mikan is my girlfriend._


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21|| you're home**

Mikan is my girlfriend

Mikan is my girlfriend

Mikan is my girlfriend

That is line was in my head the entire day. Why did he say that? was is just for the moment or did actually mean it? Huh? REALITY CHECK MIKAN! Course he didn't mean it. Why would he want anything to do with me. I am just a living charity case. I was brought out of my thoughts by a deep masculine voice.

"Planning to stay the entire day on the sidewalk Polka" I turn to see Natsume smirking down at me. I blush.

"H-Hi N-Natsume." WHY DID I STUTTER?! I feel my checks heat up and I look down at the ground. I feel him walk towards me but I don't move my stare from the ground. I feel two fingers under my chin to lift my face up to see Natsumes.

"Why the stutter Polka?" he grins at me. I can tell that my checks are red right now and he seems to be enjoying the moment.

"C-Can I a-ask you a q-q-question."

"Hn."

"Why did you say that I was your girlfriend?" I ask him and his face expression changed. My heart was beating fast and I needed to know why, my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"because you are." He says with full determination. I look at him shocked then mad.

"Don't say that I am your girlfriend. First of all you didn't even ask me, second you hated and my guts how is it that all of the sudden you say that I am your girlfriend and lastly don't just say that I am your girlfriend because of my cancer I don't need your pity." With that I turn around walk away but unfortunately Natsume had other plans because he grabbed on to my wrist and turn me around and did something unexpected.

He kissed me.

The Natsume Hyuuga was KISSING ME?! Out of all the boys in the world, he was kissing me and out in PUBLIC! His lips were so soft against mine and I couldn't help but kiss back. He pulled away and looked at me and I am sure I was red as a tomato.

"aww sweetie look. That young man just kissed his girlfriend." I hear and old lady say to an old man guessing it's her husband. I am fully, one hundred percent red now. I look up at Natsume and he smiles. A genuine smile, which any girl would fall for; even me. And I did.

"Mikan I know that I have been a jerk to you from the start and I am sorry for that. I will make it up to you and answers to your reasons are because Mikan the day you came to my house I have always liked you. I was just scared that maybe if you knew about me and past you would run away and think of me as jackass, second' I did not call you girlfriend for the moment I _meant_ it when I _said_ it and finally you are some charity case to and I do not take pity on you. I like you because of you; you changed me for the better. You made me reconnect with my brother and family and with out you I would still be the same coldhearted bastard like before. If you want me to ask you, I will ask you know: Mikan will you be my girlfriend?" He ends his speech, which leaves me speechless. So I only utter one word.

"Yes."

 **Time skip to Friday evening…**

"Natsume you still haven't put the lights up. You have been at it for an hour." I say to him. The guys, Ralph, Aoi, Sumire and Hotaru came over to my place to help me with the decorations around my home, Yuu and Koko were outside with the lights, Sumire and Hotaru decided to do gift wrapping and I was in the kitchen baking. We all decided to decorate the tree together. I was surprised when Natsume called me and said that he would be bringing Aoi and Youchi over for the day, which I didn't mind at all.

"Shut up. It takes time." he says annoyingly at me, while Ralph laughs.

"Mikan-nee I told me to use tape instead of relying on the hooks because the lights keeps falling off." He says and I can see his point. Natsume glares at him and Ralph looks away.

"Natsume quit glaring at him, and he has a point. Work with him. Two brains are always better than one." I say and head back into the kitchen where Aoi is decoration the muffins like before. She enjoys it very much so I let her, while she sits on the counter. Loarn told me that ever since I left she spends sometime in the kitchen trying to get the cook to bake. Since it doesn't always happen he tries her to get social with the others but it was really working until Youchi came in and helped her. He helped get comfortable around kids, helped her eat healthy and basically just bought Aoi old self back. Aoi told me she has Youchi as her best friend there and I smile at that.

Anyway, back to the food; the gingerbread cookies were in the oven and would be done anytime, which leaves me enough time to make the cake platter. Earlier today I went to the grocery store to buy some things for baking such as sprinkles, stencils and other stuff, and I also bought some food to make dinner for all of us. I was not allowed to go alone therefore Sumire came in her car and drove me there. She bought some of her own necessaries'.

CLING!

Oh the gingerbread cookies are done. I grab my oven mitts and take the cookies out of the oven and place them on the counter and put the cake in there and set the timer for 40 minutes. I took the cookies from the tray and put them in a bowl and place them in the fridge so it can cool down.

"Mikan-nee I am done!" Aoi says cheerily and I laugh at the way she looks. She had cream and sprinkles all over her face and shirt. She looks at me to why I am laughing and I point a mirror on the wall. She looks and blushes and looks away. I pick her up and seat her down on the floor and told her to go and wash up, and so she goes and does that. I clean up the mess so I could start on dinner. I hum to myself while cleaning the kitchen.

"So it was you." I turn to face Natsume. I turn to look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask and he walks up to me.

"That day in the music room, it was you wasn't it?"

"I-I-I don't k-know what you are talking a-a-about." Why did I stutter again!?

"You're a bad liar."

"…"

"I heard you then, and I heard you now. It was you." He says with determination. I look down at my feet and respond.

"Yes. It was me." I confess.

"Then I have something that belongs to you." He says and take something out of his back pocket. I holds it in his hand and my eyes go wide. It was the bracelet that Nobara gave to me. It was my last present from her before she died. I look at Natsume with some tears and hug him.

"Thank you." I say and let go to put the bracelet on. I turn to go back to cleaning but he grabs my wrist and smirks at me devilishly.

"I chose the way I want to be thanked." He says with a evil smirk.

"Wha-" he cuts me off with a kiss on the lips. I was shocked so he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and starts exploring it. The kiss was deep and passionate but a voice broke us apart.

"Mikan-nee can we decorate the cookies now?" I hear Aoi say and I break it up with Natsume. I know my face is red and I see Aoi running into the kitchen. She wore the same dirty outfit.

"Aoi why are you wearing the same dirty outfit?" she looks down.

"I don't have any clothes with me." She says. I take her with me to my room and see if I could find some of my childhood clothes that can fit her. I hardly throw anything that belonged to me. I go to my room and search through the closet to find a shirt and pants. I took out an white full sleeved shirt with an 'evergreen tree' picture on it, and gave her black pants. She goes into the bathroom and changes, comes out and she looked good in them. She looked cute.

We went back down and see Koko and Yuu faces red due to the chilliness outside, well they were out for a while. I went back to the kitchen and continued on what I was doing before.

"Thank you for all your help everyone." I thank everyone, all my friends. We all had such a great time today and my home looks fantastic for Christmas holiday. All of us were gathered by the fireplace, yes fireplace I have one in my home. Hotaru and Ruka sat together, Koko and Sumire I swear those two should just declare to be girlfriend and boyfriend now. Always together, lovebirds, Yuu and Ralph were playing games on the Ipad, Natsume was beside me and Aoi was in my lap. We were all enjoying the silence until Sumire spoke.

"Hey Mikan why don't you sing?" he asks. I shake my head no. I was afraid of singing in front of people. The only people that knew about my singing were Sumire Hotaru and now Natsume.

"You sing!? Mikan sing for us." Koko insisted.

"No, please." I plead.

"We worked with you all day, you owe us big." He says. Sighed and I agreed Sumire quickly went to the basement to get my guitar and came back. "This is not a Christmas song but it means a lot to me" I say and started playing and started singing…

 **"Wherever I Go" Miley Cyrus**

 **Here we are now**

 **Everything is about to change**

 **We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday**

 **A chapter ending but the stories only just begun**

 **A page is turning for everyone**

 **So I'm moving on**

 **Letting go**

 **Holding on to tomorrow**

 **I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**

 **We might be apart but I hope you always know**

 **You'll be with me wherever I go**

 **Wherever I go**

 **So excited I can barely even catch my breath**

 **WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead**

 **This happy ending is the start of all our dreams**

 **And I know your heart is with me**

 **So I'm moving on**

 **Letting go**

 **Holding on to tomorrow**

 **I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**

 **We might be apart but I hope you always know**

 **You'll be with me wherever I go**

 **Its time to show the world we've got something to say**

 **A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away**

 **I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday**

 **We'll never fade away**

 **So I'm moving on**

 **Letting go**

 **Holding on to tomorrow**

 **I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**

 **We might be apart but I hope you always know**

 **You'll be with me**

 **So I'm moving on**

 **Letting go**

 **Holding on to tomorrow**

 **I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**

 **We might be apart but I hope you always know**

 **You'll be with me wherever I go**

 **Wherever I, wherever I go**

I finish and look at everyone, who have face expressions that I could not describe. They all hate it.

"Wow Mikan that was really good." Yuu compliments.

"Yeah it was good." Ruka says.

"You sing with passion." Koko comments and I thank them all.

"You have an amazing voice Mikan-nee-chan!" Aoi looks up at me with a huge smile on her face.

"That was beautiful sweetheart." I heard female voice from behind us. I turn and see it was my mom. My dad was behind her and my brother Youchi, and he was carrying some of the luggage with my dad. I forgot that they would be here today; I was busy through out the whole week since so much has happened.

"Oh, hi mom, dad, Youchi. You're home" I greet them. We all got up but Aoi wouldn't leave my lap so I held her, which I had no problem with.

"I'll go and set the table for dinner. Why don't you all settle in and freshen up." I take my leave with that and head to the kitchen with Aoi. I set her down and begin taking dishes out of the cabinets and seat them on the table. Aoi wanted to help so I gave her some glasses to place on the table; she loved helping me in the kitchen.

"Okay Aoi go sit on the couch. I am going to law out dinner and it is hot and I don't want you hurt, alright?" I say to her and she nods and heads off. I started to place the dinner on the table, with Sumire helped me with. We made turkey, salad, mashed potatoes, chicken and some spaghetti for the kids.

"Here, let me help you with it Mikan." My mom says entering the kitchen.

"It's alright mom, just have a seat at the table, and I am almost done." I say placing the food. I see that she had a disappointed look on her face but I pretended not to see it, I get some cold drinks from the freezer and also some wine for my parents.

"Guys, dinner is ready!"

"Thanks for the meal Mikan. It was really good." Ruka compliments. Soon everyone compliments on my food. Ralph was passed out on the couch and Aoi was nearly there.

"We should go home." Natsume says picking up Ralph carefully so he doesn't wake up. Sumire was talking Aoi but she wouldn't go to her.

"No! I want to stay here with Mikan-nee-chan." She says.

"Aoi we have to go. You can visit Mikan again on Christmas and Loarn is picking you soon." She tries to compromise but Aoi wouldn't budge. Koko takes her forcefully and she begins to cry, I got up to him take her. Aoi clutches on to my neck and I make smooth circles on her back to calm her.

"It's okay, she can stay with me until Christmas." I say. After that everyone says their goodbyes, they leave. I take Aoi up to my room and place her on my bed and put the blanket over her so she is warm. I grab my pajamas and go change in the washroom. I come back out and grab a purple hoodie to keep me warm. I head back downstairs to clean but I see that my mom has already started it.

"Mom, go sit. I can do this." I say to her. I grab the dirty dishes put them in the sink.

"Mikan, it's okay. I got it." She says with a smile. I don't argue any further and head out of the kitchen and was about to head upstairs until I heard my dad call me.

"Mikan where are you going?" dad asks me. I turn to look at him, he gives he a confusing face.

"Upstairs to sleep. I am tired."

"Aren't you going to sit with us?" Youchi asks.

"No, I want to rest." I was about to go when my dad stopped me, again.

"Mikan, we just want to sit with you. Please sit down for a few minutes with us." He says with a hopeful expression. I sigh and sit on the couch, which is in beside the one they were sitting on. I was on a one-seater couch, while Youchi and dad were on a three-seater. Later mom came from the kitchen and sat between dad and Youchi. I was getting really tired and needed sleep. It had been a long day.

"May I go to bed now?" I ask, because I was sleepy.

"Mikan, aren't you happy to see us?" mom says to me.

"You tell me, am I suppose to be?" I shot back. She was taken back my response as well as dad and Youchi.

"Honey we just want to talk." Dad says to me.

"You want to talk to me now? You are deciding to talk to me now?" I asked surprised.

"Stop being so rude." Youchi scolds me and I roll my eyes at him.

"It's not being rude. It's called honesty." I say to him. "Listen I am really tired and want to sleep. It has been a long day for me, and I might say some thing that I might regret later. I'll see you tomorrow if you are here." I say and get up to leave.

"Obviously." I mutter and head upstairs to my room and go to sleep.

 **Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. Another thing; Youchi from the orphanage is now Ralph since Mikan's Elder brother is Youchi. So fixed the mistakes. Sorry for the confusion. Read and Review! Please!**


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22|| Family Time**

Poke.

I turn my head the other way.

Poke. Poke.

Argh! I put the pillow on my head. Some removes it and pokes me again.

"Stop."

"Wake up Mikan, it's snowing outside!" I hear a girly voice. I open my to see Aoi jumping on my bed excited. I sit up on my bed, still in a sleepy mode and look at her.

"Aoi what is it?"

"Mikan-nee-chan it is snowing outside! Can we please go out and play in the snow?!" she looks at me with those puppy dog eyes that no one can resist. I smile at her and say yes. She yells out yay and I told her to quite down, knowing my parents don't like being awakened. I get up and make her go to the washroom. She does her business and come out but I send her back in giving her an extra toothbrush so she could brush her teeth. While was in the washroom, I look in my closet for her to wear something. I find some clothes that could fit her and keep warm. I am so glad that I didn't throw anything away. Aoi comes out of the washroom and send her back in, again, to get changed. After she gets ready I get my outfit for today and go to the washroom to get ready for today.

When I finish we both head downstairs I go into the kitchen and make breakfast for us. I asked Aoi what she wanted and she said eggs, two slices of bread and some apple juice. After making her breakfast and giving it to her, I made mine. It was quite smiple and quick. I made jam (mango) and butter sandwich with some chocolate milk.

After eating I put the dishes in the dishwasher, clean them and put them in the rack to dry. Aoi comes up to me begging to go take her outside to play and so I agreed. I was in mood to have fun. I get her dressed first and myself. I grab my camera to take memorable photos. We both head outside and start to have fun. Aoi started to run in the snow, and I took pictures of her.

"Look Mikan-chan, I am making a snow angel." She says happily to me. She laid her back on the snow and started making a snow angel. I snapped some photos of that. I put my camera on the porch, and joined her. We both played in the snow making snow angels, a snow fort and even had a mini snowball fight. She was filled with joy and life, like I was expect I use to play alone most of the time. I use to sit on my porch and look at my neighbors and see how they were having fun, together as a family.

"Having fun?" I hear my dad say, looking at us smiling. I didn't say anything just nodded my head yes, while Aoi says yay really loud and happy. If he is up, then I am guessing everyone else is as well. He came up to us.

"Mind if I joined the fun?" he asks while laughing at us. Aoi jumps with joy.

"Yes! Can we build a snowman, sir?" she asks my dad and he smirks at her.

"Of course dear, and don't me sir. You can call me dad." He says and she smiles at him. I get up and head to the house, when Aoi voice stops me in my tracks.

"Where are you going Mikan-chan?" she asks. I smile at her and answer.

"I am going to go make us some chocolate, alright. I'll be right back." I look to see my dad with a sad expression. I head inside taking off my boots, jacket, and gloves and head in the kitchen. I start making chocolate for three people. I pour three cups of milk and warm it in the microwave one by one.

"Morning Mikan." I turn to see my Youchi standing there. He was wearing a simple white shirt with black pants.

"Morning." I reply. BEEP BEEP BEEP I hear the microwave meaning the first cup of milk was done. I take it out and put the second in and warm it up for a minute like I did wit the first. As I was doing this, Youchi attempts to talk to me.

"Can you make me some?" he asks and I nod in response.

"Can I asking you something."

"You are." I hear the milk done and place another cup of milk in and warm it up. I can a spoon and pour some chocolate powder in the milk and stir it.

"Why are you so upset with me? With us?" wow, did he really just ask me that.

"Are you seriously asking me that Youchi?" I look at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Figure it out. You're the engineer, you got the brains." I say angry at him, talking to him right now makes it seem like I am the one at fault. When the third cup was done I take it out and pour the powder in there as well. I start making his.

"Mikan I didn't do anything wrong to you. I don't know why you hate me." He says with slight anger, which gets me angrier.

"You're right Youchi. You didn't do anything Youchi and that is just it. _Nothing_. But when you say _nothing wrong_ , that statement is wrong. Youchi you did nothing with me and you didn't even acknowledge the fact that I am sister. Little sister. You ignored me most of my life and you have the courage to say that you have do nothing." He looks at me with wide eyes.

"You remember when we were in grade school and I got bullied?" I say and he nods. Good at least he remembered something. "Remember when some big boys came up to me and ruined my book. I was sitting there minding my own business until they came and made of me. You knew I had no friends and was to sky and couldn't protect myself yet you saw and did nothing.

"I was looking at you. Waiting for you to make a move to save me but you never came. You were never there when I needed comfort, and never there to help me. Later I found out that those boys were your friends. No body had told me about but I saw you hang out with them, laughing and smiling. That hurt me the most. My brother was friends with the people that use to bully me at school, but obviously you never cared." My eyes held tears my know but I did the best I could to hold them back. Youchi faced turned from anger to pain, sadness, regret and other emotions, but I wasn't done.

Then later you started to ignore me even at home. When I use to come up to you for homework help, you never did, I use to call you but you either ignored or said I was busy. When you went off to U.S to study, I thought maybe having some space, and me not being there may help us talk. I wouldn't be stupid or bothering you all the time, but I didn't know you hated me so much that… that… you couldn't even talk to me over the phone. It was then I realized that I was nothing to you. I realized that your actions you didn't want me. You didn't want anything to do with me. So then I made a choice. I told no one that I had a brother." I confess, and I see a tear fall from his eyes.

"Everyone at school thinks that I am an only child because I never talked about you. They new about my mom and dad of course but I rarely talked about you guys. I went through so much during my high school years that you wouldn't even know."

"Mikan, I so so…" I cut him off.

"Don't. You were never sorry. You never were. Don't pity just cause I'm dying." I say and grab tray placing three mugs of chocolate and taking it outside.

"Enjoy your hot chocolate." With that I leave.

"Ok Sumire, see you soon." I say over the phone. I was in my room getting ready to go shopping with Sumire, and Aoi wanted to come along, which was fine by me. I called her to see if she wanted to do some Christmas shopping with me today, and since she is a shopaholic, she agreed.

I take out my wallet put my debit card in and some of my cash, yes mine. I use to have a part time job and use to do a lot of saving. However I had to leave it because of my cancer since Hotaru literally forced and threatened me. So today was the day, I was going to spend it.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in." I say and in came my mom. I wonder what she wants; she doesn't really make a visit to my room unless it was about a business deal overseas.

"Yes mom." I ask looking at her.

"Hi sweetie, are you going somewhere?" she asks looking at me with a smile.

"Yes, I am going shopping with Sumire and taking Aoi with me. She wanted to come."

"Oh, we can go shopping together. There is no need for her to go, and she probably busy. I'll come so just give me a few minutes." She says and was about to leave when I stopped her.

"No mom, she said that she is coming in her car. She said that she has her secret shopping to do so we decided to go together." I say and she looks a little disappointed.

"Oh. Okay sweetie, I give you some money." She says.

"No thanks, I have my own cash and debt card, but thanks for the offer." I say and she looks a little confused.

"Where did you get the money from?" she asks.

"I use to have a part time job at a coffee shop. I didn't want to be burden on you or dads' money so I started saving up, and barely spending it. But when Hotaru found out about my cancer she forced me to quit two years ago. The stress was causing unbearable pain." I say she looks at me in shock, surprised by my response.

"Mikan why are you distant from us?" my mother asks me, not surprised because I knew that question was gong to come up soon.

"I remember when I got my grade school awards night, and the day before my teacher gave me a ticket saying give to your mom for that night. I went up to your office where you were on a business call. I came up and said that this is for the awards night but you scolded me and said I'm the phone. So I waited for the call to end and when it did I came up to you again. I told you that it is for the awards night but you said that you couldn't make it.

"I was sad and you didn't even glance at me, but looked at the files and continued your work. I left my ticket there keeping faith in myself that my mother would come, and silent left without another word. The following night, the night of the awards I never saw you. You never came and you were never there. When I looked around and saw other kids with their mum or dad, it shattered me.

"So to answer your question mother, I was never distant from you from the beginning you did that yourself." I say to mother she was surprised by my answer. I can see the tears forming in her eyes I wasn't though. I have sheared enough tears as it is.

"But why did you tell us about your cancer?" she asks, shakily.

"Because you treat as some charity case. I didn't want to be a burden any further than I already was. So keeping it from you was the best option out there, and honestly you still wouldn't have known if it wasn't for Hotaru and the others." I say confessing on why I hide from her.

"You were never a charity case to me Mikan." She says.

"Is that why you treated me the way you did?" I ask but she didn't saying so I continue, "You were always there for Youchi, his award nights, parties, function even for all of his graduation days. You were never there for my elementary school graduation or middle school, so I really didn't except you be there for my high school and guess what. I won't be there either." I let out a bitter laugh.

"Please Mikan, I am sorry for the way I acted with you, treated you differently from your brother. Give me another chance and also why won't you be there for your high school graduation?" she questions.

"I'm dying mom. I don't have as many chances to live. And the answer to your first question there were so many chances in the past ten years, don't change because of my health you just heard off." I say, and I see she gets mad.

"Listen to me young lady, you will live, and I will for the better for you." She says, encouraging.

"Don't put false faith in me mom." I say to her. She was about to say something but cut of by my phone ringing. I see it was a message from Sumire saying she was outside.

"I have to go, Sumire is waiting for me outside." With that I leave my mom in my room and head outside with Aoi. When we get to the car I see Natsume and Koko. WHAT WERE THEY DOING HERE!?

"Sumire why are Natsume and Koko here?" I ask her, demandingly.

"Koko called me and said that he needed to buy a few things and got in the car without asking like a five year old. Natsume was hanging out with him and when I mentioned your name he tagged along as well." She says rolling her eyes at me and I sigh. I sit in the passenger sit while Aoi sits in the back seat.

"Are we done yet?" Koko says for the millionth time today. He was getting tired and annoyed because we have walked half the mall and purchased many things. Sumire was however not tired at all. Natsume was to getting annoyed, and surprised that he was saying as much as Koko. I didn't buy as much as Sumire, I had like six bags and she had twice as much. Aoi was munching down some candy Natsume bought for her. She stayed close to us since it was a rush I the mall but once she got tired of walking Koko put her on his shoulder and told her to hold tight but not too tight.

"Sumire, I think we should go home now. Everyone is getting tired." I say to her.

"Okay I ran out of money anyway, I'll be back later for more." She says and we walk towards the exit. Wow did she really spend all of her money.

"Finally!" Koko yells dramatically as soon as we leave the mall and head towards the car and head home.

When we arrive at my house, I get out of Sumire car with Aoi and grab my bags from the trunk, which Natsume helps me with. I tell him its okay but he ignored me and headed in away. He put them in front of the main door.

"Thank you Natsume." I say I was about to open the door when he pulled me towards him and kissed me, deep. I obviously kissed him back. I heard someone cough and I jumped, pulled myself away from him. I saw my dad at the door, and I face was heated up.

"I get to decide how I want to be thanked." He smirks at me evilly and walks off to Sumire car and they drive off. I take the bags and enter the house, and I see Aoi already with my brother watching T.V. man that girl has got some energy in her. I take the bags into my room and put them away in my closet. I changed my clothes into comfortable clothing and head downstairs to make dinner. When I got into the kitchen I saw mom already working on dinner preparations.

"Mom, go relax I can make dinner." I say to her.

"No Mikan. You go relax and I will do the cooking today." She says and pushes me out of the kitchen, gently. I sigh and head out and go upstairs but get stopped, again.

"Mikan sit with us." Dad says gesturing a seat beside him. I sigh and walk over and sit. We were all in an uncomfortable silence until dad decided to speak to me.

"I know you talked you your mother and brother." He says low enough so only I could hear.

"Yes. I did."

"Are going to say anything to me?" he asks.

"Would you like me to say anything to you because I still remember that phone call." I say to him and looks guilty, "Mikan we can't come because of your brothers career, what happened to it know?" I question him. He looks away not being able to look at me.

"You were never there for me dad. You, mom or Youchi were never there. I don't think you even acknowledged as your daughter, it always your business or Youchi. Well when I am gone, you three have all the time in the world." I say to him, turns his head to look at me. There is a bit of anger, and sadness in his expression.

"Mikan don't you even think like that. You will live and won't let you die. I may not have been the best father to you but I will change on that and be the best father you want me to be." He says to me, determined that I will live.

"Dad I told this to mom as well, don't give me false hope. I have lost it all two years ago." I say him and he didn't say anything back. He kept staring at me and I was at him. I got up to go upstairs when mom called dinner is ready; since I wasn't hungry anymore I just went straight to my room.


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23|| Teaching**

"Okay Aoi, now write the alphabets from start to finish." I was teaching Aoi the alphabets since she didn't get a chance to attend school like the other kids her age. Since she was beaten and abused and not cared for, I decided to give her a little education. We were working on her letters for an hour because she was not fluent enough to move on to the wording part just yet. She can pronounce but not write them in order, she would mess that up but she is smart.

"Done nee-chan." She says and hands me her paper. It was good until midway of the letters. She mixed the letters in the middle and end.

"Aoi, we write L, M, N, O, P not L, O, M, N, O, P. Second we write X, Y, Z not Y, Z, X." I say to her. This was the six time wrote the alpha's but she was getting better because before all the letters were misplaced.

"It's too hard, and I don't get it. I say it right but can't write it right. I am so slow." Aoi says sadly.

"No you are not. You are fast learner and doing a better job than I was when I was your age." I motivate her and she smiles at me and fixes her mistakes.

Mom and dad were out doing some Christmas shopping, saying that they had to buy some things so they Aoi and me with Youchi. He was currently on the phone with someone, guessing his friends but I really didn't think further on the thought.

"Mikan-chan, can I please take a break?" she gives me a pleading pout that no one can resist. I agree and let her have fun; we were at it for an hour so she deserves a break at this point, which is reasonable.

"Yay! I am going to go play with onii-chan!" Aoi says happily and gets up running to Youchi for some movie time. She has grown close to my family; she started to call Youchi onii-chan and she loves it very much, she calls my parents' mama and papa. In someway she is like a family member for the amount of time she has spent here.

I went up into my room and played my guitar, thinking of something new to sing or just go with the tune. I started to hum with the tune and sang a little. When I new the words in my head I stared to sing a little louder. Then I hear a door bell ring. I put my guitar on the bed and head downstairs to see who it is, but they kept ringing the bell

"I'm coming! Quit torturing the poor bell!" I open the door to see Natsume standing there. I smile automatically cam up on my face.

"Hey babe." He comes in and hugs me; tight as if he let go I would disappear.

"Hi Natsume, and don't call me babe."

"Hn." Was his response, so we went inside and he greeted Youchi; So far, they don't get along, when Natsume came to know how Youchi had treated me in the past he became really angry and just glares at him whenever they walk by. Same thing with Youchi, to cool to break his ego, he glares back at him.

I took him upstairs into my room and left the door open, mom rules. I sat on the pin beanbag in my room a while he laid down on my bed as if he owed it. I roll my eyes at his him and his idiocy. I grab my guitar and start playing it like I was before and start humming with my eyes closed. I loved it until I heard a deep voice singing.

 **Why don't you love me?**

 **Natsume: See I cant wake up, I'm living a nightmare**

 **that keeps playing over again**

 **Locked in a room, so hung up on you**

 **and you're cool with just being friends**

 **Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light**

 **waiting for my time, and I can't see**

 **Why don't you love me, touch me**

 **Tell me I'm your everything**

 **the air you breathe, and**

 **Why don't you love me, baby**

 **open up your heart tonight**

 **cause I could be all that you need**

 **(Ohhh)**

 **Why don't you love me?**

 **Why don't you love me?**

He was singing? I don't know he could sing and sing so well. His voice so amazing and sexy and…I am lost for words on how good it is. "Come on Mikan sing with me." He says. I never sang with someone before. I gulp and slowly sing along.

 **Mikan: See I'm just too scared, to tell you the truth**

 **cause my heartache can't take any more**

He is up from the bed and is looking directly at me. Form the words he said I can tell that he is referring to love and friendship between us.

 **broken and bruised, longing for you**

 **and I don't know what I'm waiting for**

with every verse I sang came closer and closer to me. My breath was starting to hitch and my heart was beating a hundred miles per minute.

 **Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light**

 **waiting for my time,**

 **Both: so just tell me**

 **Why don't you love me, touch me**

 **Tell me I'm your everything**

 **the air you breathe, and**

 **Why don't you love me, baby**

 **open up your heart tonight**

 **cause I could be all that you need**

 **(Ohhh)**

By now both of us were face to face. He crouched down on one knee and looking into my eyes, intensely as if he was searching for my soul.

 **Mikan:Why don't you give me a reason**

 **(give me a reason)**

 **Natsume: please tell me the truth (please tell me the truth)**

 **Mikan: you know that I'll keep believing ( I'll keep believing)**

 **Both: until I'm with you**

 **Natsume: Why don't you love me,**

 **Mikan: kiss me**

 **I can feel your heart tonight**

 **it's killing me**

 **So why don't you love me, touch me**

 **Tell me I'm your everything**

 **the air you breathe, and**

 **NatsumeWhy don't you love me, baby**

 **open up your heart tonight**

 **cause I could be all that you need**

 **(Ohhh)**

 **Natsume: Why don't you love me?**

 **Natsume: Why don't you love me?**

 **Both: Why don't you love me?**

 **Both: Why don't you love me?**

 **Both: Why don't you love me?**

At the end he kissed me passionately on the lips and I gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I kissed back loving every each moment of this. we break the kiss and he looks into my eyes, deeply and says…

"I love you Mikan." He says and my world stops. Did she just say the three words, right letters to me? He has feeling for me.

"Say something." Do I feel the same way? Do I love him? I mean we have kissed, and spend some amazing time together and care for each other. So I answer him…

"I love you too Natsume." I confess my love to him and I see a massive smile on his face. From then and there, I knew we were a couple.

...

"103.4. you are staying on couch young lady and will do no work. You will not get up, and will call us if anything is needed or wrong." She says placing my phone beside me.

"Mom I am sick, not disabled."

The following the I got sick and I was advised to be in bed all day. I had a high fever and a cough and everyone became so overprotective that not even a nursery home gives. Mom and dad stayed home that day as well as Youchi. Aoi was beside me the whole day, and would not leave unless she had to go to the bathroom. None of my friends knew about this, not even Natsume.

"Mikan no arguments. I will be in the next room, my office, so ring me if you need anything." He says and leaves a kiss on my forehead before walking out. For the past few days my parents have been taking care of me, talking to me and other things. I guess they were trying to make up for the things that had made me go through and I want to let them know that I have forgiven them, just haven't forgotten the time. I was laid down on the couch with a blanket and some pillows, which mom suggested so it would be easier to keep an eye on me.

After some time Aoi and I were watching a movie called frozen until my mom said that it was shower time for her. She didn't want to leave me but my mom told her she could come back and be with me after her bath. Later Youchi walked in and sat beside me looking at me devastated, and I know that look meaning he wanted to talk and I look away from him. but he was having none of that, he took his hand turned my face gently and made me look at him. he had guilt written all over his face.

"Mikan please listen to me. I want you to know how sorry I am for treating you the way I did. I never stood up for you and because of that you have suffered so much and still are suffering. I am so sorry for the pain I had caused you. You were never a burden in my life.

"I was a jerk to you and never stopped my friends for hurting you back then because I was stupid and over joyed in the crowd and loved the attention. Ever did I think that you were in pain and it was all because of my stupidity. I know you hate me Mikan and I am not here to ask you for your forgiveness because I know that I don't deserve it. But here to ask you to give me another chance at being your big brother." He says pleadingly.

"You have hurt me Youchi but I don't hate you." He hugs me tight to him.

"But please give me another chance at being your big brother. If I make the silliest to smallest mistake you can reject me as your big brother." He says to me and I would never do that you him. he is my big brother and I would never reject him.

"I would never reject you… big brother." I say to him and embrace him tightly. He smiles and hugs and says sorry over and over again. Then suddenly my phone rang and I see it was Natsume calling.

"Hello Natsume."

"Hey Polka." He responds. That bloody pervert and I see my brother smirking I hit him with a pillow and goes to different couch.

"can you *cough* stop calling me that *cough**cough*." I say, damn couldn't why cough come later.

"What's wrong?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

"No-*cough*thing" I try to say.

"Who else is there?" he asks I say that my brother was here.

"Give him your phone." I call my brother and he takes the phone and talks to him

"Yeah man…she is sick…cough and fever…no we are here for her. Are busy?...fine I tell her…okay man…yeah see you soon." With that Youchi shuts the phone and gives it back to me.

"Natsume is coming over." He says. Damn. Why is he coming over? Shouldn't he be spending time with his family getting ready for Christmas?

15 minutes later…

Someone was at the door, normally I would get up and go but with mom strict orders Youchi went and in came Natsume. He came over to and checks my forehead.

"Idiot, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asks in angry concern voice.

"Cause you would have been here instead of spending time with your family that is why." I say and he lays down beside me, Youchi goes up into his room.

We were in a comfortable silence watching whatever was on the T.V. Natsume had his arms wrapped tightly around me and cuddled to on the sofa.

"You had me worried little girl." He whispers in my ear that sends shivers down my spine.

"I am not a little girl." I say getting sleepy. I try to stop a yawn but fail miserably. Natsume chuckles.

"Just rest and go to sleep, I'll be here." He says and pulls me toward him and I feel my eyes getting heavy. In no time I let the darkness consume me.

 **Here you go guys! Another one will be posted tomorrow in the meantime Read and Review guys! My anime is to finish the story in two days.**


	24. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24|| Christmas**

 _BANG!_

My room door few open and in came Aoi with super hipper, and started to jump on my bed.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Wake up its Christmas! It's Christmas!" she says while she keeps on jumping on my bed. I smile her and get up pull her down and hug her and say merry Christmas to her. She returns my hug and I see she has changed her clothes, I am guessing mom did or dad since I was asleep. I sent Aoi out of my room so I could change out of my pajamas into some thing more warm and comfortable.

After getting ready go downstairs and I smell something really delicious! When I entered the family room my dad came up and hugged me tight to him. I smiled and hugged him back

"Merry Christmas dad."

"Merry Christmas Mikan." He says and breaks the embrace. We walk into the room and I see my brother playing with Aoi, giving her a piggyback ride. I wish I had those when I was a kid. I walk into the kitchen to greet and get a glance at what she was making.

"Hi mom, merry Christmas." I say and hug her. She smile and hugs me back and greets me as well.

"What are you making?"

"Chocolate chips pancakes with whip cream." She says and I jump with joy. Childish I know but I love chocolate chip pancakes! They are so good and amazingly delicious. I quickly head to the table but I bump into someone, mainly my brother and he smirks down at me.

"Whoa there squirt. Are you not going to greet me first before pancakes?" Youchi says and I laugh at him but then hug him.

"My Christmas big brother." I say and he replies back.

"Now can I some pancakes." I look at him with those puppy eyes Aoi usually gives and they always work. He nods and I ran to the table and started munching down my beloved pancakes.

...

"Okay, so who wants to open up presents?" my dad questions us and immediately Aoi jumps up and down and responds ' I do! I do!' to his question. He looks at her adoringly and how cute she looks right now. My dad goes and gets the present he got for her for Christmas, as well as mom, Youchi and me.

"This is from me sweetheart." My mom says and gives Aoi her presents. There are about four presents since each one of us brought for her. The first one is from my father, she opens is it and it is a Barbie house with given dolls and accessories,

"Thank you papa." She says and hugs my dad. The next one is from mom opens is a kitchen set. It has early all the kitchen stuff and automatic voice recorder that teaches you how to cook, or play. She runs up to my mom and hugs her.

"Thank you mama." Aoi says and my mom says welcome and returns the hug. The next present is from me. When she opens it there are many different coloring books from all her favorite Disney characters including Elsa, and Olive from Frozen. She loves them and also gave their stuffed toys of Elsa and Olive. She squeals and hugs me tight.

"Thank you so much Mikan-nee-chan I love it!" Aoi says happily and I hug her in return. I love it that she loves my gift and last but not least my brother's gift to her. She opens it there is a little box, Aoi opens it and here is a bracelet. It was silver with pink gems around the beads and it looked beautiful. Aoi gasps and hugs Youchi tightly saying thank you over and over again. She sits in his lap wearing the braclet he got for her.

Now it was my turn to open presents. First present I got was given to me by dad and so I open it and see that there was an iphone6s. I look at him, not believing what he got me.

"This phone is iphone6s but there are some changes I made to it. You can listen to unlimited music, free call and text that way we know when you need something. I also added 117 yen so you can download apps and games for your entertainment. I hope you like it." He says. I look at him and rum up to him and hug him. I don't like his present because I LOVE it. The phone I used was blackberry because I couldn't afford any other phone or it's plan.

"Thanks dad, I love it." I say and the next present I open was from my mom. I open it and there was a set of Edward Collins things; there was a shirt, cup, hat, and the twilight series. I was always a crazy fan of him, which mom thought was weird, but never said anything about it.

"I know you are a crazy fan of Edward Collins so I thought that I get some things by him." she says I gave her a big hug and say thank you. The last present was from my brother. I open it and see there was a box similar to Aoi but slightly bigger, so I open it and in there was a beautiful necklace. It was silver and sparkling and the brand was the same as Aoi gift. I look at him shocked.

"I know you loved shinny and sparkly things, and knew you also loved jewelry. So I went to to Pandora and found this, and immediately it reminded me of you so I bought it for you as a Christmas present." He says and I hug him tightly as ever.

"Hey, I wanna part of the hug." Aoi says and comes in the middle of our hug. I smile down at her and Youchi gives us both a hug.

We open the rest of the presents as well; Youchi got some presents from us as well and I also gave presents to mom and dad. I gave Youchi a jersey, mom a nice wristwatch, and gave mom a nice perfume. They all loved it and soon we ate dinner.

...

it was night and I was sleeping on my bed until I heard a knock on my window. I look at the clock and it was nearly midnight. I walk up to my window and see Natsume. I gasp and quickly open to let him inside.

"Are you crazy Natsume!" I whisper-yell at him.

"Do you know what time it is!? Why are you were in the middle of the night!? How did…" I was cuff by him placing his hand over my mouth. He looked at me and grinned.

"Shut up Polka. You scream any louder and the rentals will be awake." He says and I move his hand from my mouth.

"They are not my rentals, they are my family, and what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, love." He says and I blush and the word love. I look away but he put his finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"Don't ever hid your blush from me. It so beautiful." He says in a huskily voice and I know why that my face is red and burning. He grabs something from his pocket and came out a small box. He opens it and there was a ring. Oh no. Is he…

"I am not proposing to you. This is not an engagement ring. It is a promise ring." He says, "I love you Mikan and I can't live without you. You are so beautiful and I know that I was a huge jerk to you, yet you never gave up on me. You still kept that beautiful smile that you always have, and never lost hope in anyone. You are the only girl in my heart and in my life that can make me feel the way I do. Mikan Sakura you are mine. Forever and ever." With that he puts the ring on my finger and tears flow down my cheeks.

"Natsume."

"Shh…don't cry love." He says and kisses me and within a second I kiss him back. I love the way he makes me feel.

"I love you too. So much." I say when we break the kiss.

 **Hey guys I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next is coming very soon so keeping on reading and reviewing! Love you all!**


	25. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25|| Hospital and Ending**

Mikan woke up in the morning with the sunrays hitting her eyes, and remembered the Christmas day. She got new presents and little sister…Aoi. Yes her family decided to adopt her and keep her as their own daughter. Everyone was thrilled including Aoi. I loved it. **(N/A: forgot to mention in the other chapter. They had adopted Aoi and gave the news on the Christmas day.).** Suddenly she had urge to go to the washroom and through up in the toilet. The shocking part was that there was more blood and than food and it killed Mikan. The burning pain in her stomach and throat was being to be unbearable.

"nee-chan I—AHHHH!" Aoi screams at the sight of Mikan, hardly conscious. Then everyone came up and shocked and worried, Youchi quickly called an ambulance, Yuka took her daughter's head in her lap making sure she stays awake.

"Mikan stay awake. Don't close your eyes." Izumi says to her, tears threatening to come out. Mikan's vision was starting to get blurry and having a hard time focusing her surroundings.

"I'm sleepy." Mikan says but they force her to take awake and keeping talking. Soon the ambulance was here and was on their way to the hospital.

….

Mikan was in the operation room and everyone else was outside waiting for her. Aoi was crying on Youchi lap and he was smoothing her. She wouldn't stop crying; they told her she was hurt. Hotaru, Sumire, Ruka, Natsume and Yuu were also there, and waiting for the doctor to come out. Mikan parents paid for the surgery and bypassed the contact, feared that there daughter life had to be saved quickly and urgently.

"Damn it! What is taking so long!?" Natsume yells in frustration. Tsubassa approaches him

"Calm down man, everything will be fine." He comforts him, and the doctor comes out.

"Doctor how is my daughter?" Izumi asks worried. The doctors smiles…

"The surgery was successful, but she will wake up in about 24 hours due to the amount of blood loss." He says and everyone exhales in relief.

"Can we go see her?" Yuka questions. The doctors nods and tells them one at a time only.

Everyone takes turns visiting her.

…

"When will she wake up from her sleep nii-chan?" Aoi asks Youchi while sitting on his lap. Everyone had visited Mikan.

"Tomorrow. She needs her rest little girl." He replies looking at Mikan.

"Will she wake up faster if I say the ABC right?" he looks at Aoi confused but then remembered that Mikan was teaching her the alphabet. He smirks down at her cutely.

…..

24 hours later…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I heard beeping and felt sore all over. I open my eyes but close then again since there was to much light. I blinked a few times and managed to open them and saw to my right that Natsume was sleeping on a chair holding my hand. I felt my cheeks warm up a little. I try moving slowly so he would wake up but the bed made sound and Natsume opened his eyes. When he saw me awake his eyes opened fully.

"Mikan." He says and I smile.

"Hi Natsume." He gets up and hugs me to him, but carefully since I am still sore. He gave me a glass of water, and chugged it down and saw him chuckle.

"Easy there." He says rubbing my back, "I'll get the doctors and others." With that he leaves the room. Couple minutes later everyone comes in and see me. The doctor came and said I would be fine now since they removed my cancer and am safe, however I won't be discharged until two days so they can test me and confirm I was fine. Soon everyone left, which left me and Natsume alone.

"How are you Natsume?"

"Better since you are here and awake now." He says and I feel pink. DAMN MY BLUSHING! "When you were out, I couldn't control my temper. I kept yelling at everyone and everything. But now that you are awake, I can release a breath of relief."

"I am sorry Natsume." I say and he looks surprised.

"For what?"

"Making you worry. I always make people worry even when I don't tend to. Sometimes I think that I was better of gone, but then-" he covers my mouth with his hand and looks at me with a dangerous glare.

"Don't you ever say that again." He says dangerously low, "You have no idea how much worried we were for you. Aoi would sleep without you, Youchi locked himself in a room when he got home, your parents were worried sick, my guys and your friends wouldn't stop crying, and me… I was a mess. I nearly started drinking but my brother stopped me. I let my anger out but he knew the reason and make helped me.

"If you weren't here Mikan my life would be empty." He says, " I'll say this again to remind you… you are mine forever. I love you" he finishes and I have tears drooling down my checks. I hug him the best I could and reply.

"I love you too."

FIN

 **Ok guys the story has finally ended! Thanks to you all I did it! Some of you asked when she made up with her parents, well I forgot to add it in the Christmas chapter. Hehe sorri. I am not doing an epilogue for this sotry nor squeal. Thank u all so much for ur support. I will write more in my free time.**

 **Until then**

 **Goodbye :)**


End file.
